The Prince and the Lycan
by Doubt But Never Regret
Summary: Stiles is a Prince with the urge to live his life his way. Derek is a blacksmith's son who lives his life worrying about his family. What will happen when they cross paths? STEREK!
1. Chapter 1

The rules were simple, set to keep the young royalty both safe and content. They were simply to show no weakness, study rigorously, and at some point before their eighteenth birthday find a royal fiancé.

Stiles knew this. He was taught the rules before he was even taught to speak or walk. And, of course, he followed them to the 'T' without complaint or question. Prince Stiles wanted nothing more than to please his father, even if that meant hiding who he really was; who he wanted to be.

...

The rules for Derek however...were very different. Being the son of a blacksmith as well as an Alpha, Derek followed four statements. Care for the Pups, care for the family, focus only on work and pack, and finally...survive. Although being a blacksmith brought in enough money for a normal family, the Hales were far from 'normal'. with three adults and eight children...Derek, his uncle, two older brothers, and father worked day in and day out only to barely get by. This being said, Derek learned early on in life to only worry about himself and his family.

Yet, the young man never ceased to wonder about the possibilities. The possible outcomes that could be his if only he were human...rather than a lycan. But, he kept his wonders a secret form his family. He knew what they'd say. He knew that they would all scoff and lecture him about the importance of their kind and of their pack. But still...he wondered.

...

At one point, Beacon Hills was a vibrant and peaceful kingdom. The citizens were safe and happy in their place of home as well as with their royal family. King and Queen Stilinski ruled over their people with the grace and justice that other kingdoms longed for. King John had married his queen the day of his eighteenth birthday with a smile and had taken over as king the day after. The Queen had willingly left her own kingdom to be ruled by her twin brother and had announced herself to be bearing a child not a year after her wedding.

At this point in time, Beacon Hills was bright and happy. Nothing was wrong; everyone had a home and food as well as family to keep them company. Beacon hills was a dream, it was a kingdom that belonged in a fairy tale book.

But of course, like in every fairy tale, the happiness came to an end.

The Prince's arrival caused much joy through the kingdom, that much was true. But along with the joy, there was despair.

The Queen became sick and thus the danger of death came into the royal family. She made no appearance for years and neither did her son.

As time slipped past...Beacon hills slowly began to crumble.

It seemed that the worse the Queen became, the worse her kingdom became as well.

But when it happened...when she finally closed her eyes for the last time...Beacon Hills seemed to leave with her; the kingdom became a dark and gloomy ghost of once was.

Beacon Hills was once a magical place of happiness...now Beacon Hills is a decent sized kingdom. It is neither too large nor too small and it's ruled by King Stilinski.

The royal family consists of only two members. The king and his son. Their queen passed a few short years after she gave birth...and some of the kingdom's older residents blame their prince for her death.

It's due to this that Prince Genim has never left the castle. When he was young, his parents were far too busy to ever take him out to see the kingdom and after his mother's death...his father wasn't much of a father at all. He ordered the servants of the castle to never allow his son outside of the front gates is fear that the town would hurt his child...or even worse that his child would somehow perish in the same was his mother did.

And so, now that the prince is seventeen, he stares out at the kingdom from his balcony in longing and in jealousy. Never has he ever stepped on the stone streets or entered one of the many shops that stood just outside of his home. The prince wanted...dreamt of being free to wander the streets. He imagined himself making friends; real friends rather than the servants who most likely were forced to speak to him by his father.

"Prince Genim...oh, good you're awake. Breakfast is set."

"I'll be down in a second Isaac. Oh, and Isaac?"

"Yes?"

"How many times to I have to tell you to call me Stiles?" the prince sent to other boy a halfhearted smile.

"My apologies."

"I'll be down soon."

With that, Stiles is left alone in his room to take one last longing look at the kingdom before reluctantly walking down to the dinning room.

"Good morning son."

"Good morning dad."

" Any plans for today?"

This is how every morning starts. They greet and then Stiles is asked the same question. The same question that always has the same answer and thus pulls the same response from the King...but not today.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about something. It's the first Saturday of the month and Isaac is scheduled to go into the kingdom to buy goods today. I was wondering if I could...go with him?"

Stiles can practically feel the daggers his father is sending him through his stare.

"Stiles-"

"I know what you're going to say and I've thought of this. No one has ever seen me so...no one can recognize me! I'll borrow some of Isaac's clothes and...no one will know who I am. Please dad?" Stiles blurts out with pleading eyes.

"Stiles...you know how I feel about you going outside of the castle."

"Dad please? I'm almost eighteen; pretty soon I'm going to be the King. I think it's time that I see the kingdom."

"If you really want to see it so badly, you and I will-"

"No!"

Stiles can't back down at this point. He's already on his feet and he's already raised his voice at his father. If he backs down, he'll never be able to do this again.

"Stiles please. Sit down."

"Let me go."

"No Stiles I-"

"Please. I'm begging you...let me go."

"Why do you want to go out there so badly?"

"I want...I don't...I'm sick of this place okay?! I hate being locked in this place like a prisoner while kids and people walk past the castle living happy lives! I want to be a part of that life Dad. I don't want to be forever locked away like some embarrassment or...or something to be _ashamed_ of. I get it; you miss mom. But that doesn't give you the right to suffocate me in attempts to fill the void." Stiles could only stare at his father after his speech...still in shock at the words that had tumbled out of his mouth.

"Stiles, it's a dangerous place out there. There are things even your schooling won't teach you-"

"And that's why I should be allowed to go out there."

"There are things I'd rather you never learn about."

"I still want to go out there."

At this point, both the King and the Prince were standing. Their breakfast was long forgotten and abandoned on the table as they glare at each other.

"My King...perhaps it's wise to allow the young master to explore the kingdom." Stiles turns to find their nurse- Mellissa McCall- standing at the door with a small frown.

"It's wise to keep him safe; here."

"I'm right here. I don't care what you say. I'm going." With that, Stiles marched out of the dinning room and made his way towards the servants quarters.

"Stiles!" he could here his father calling after him...but heard no footsteps, so he kept walking. He refused to be forced into another sparing lesson or even worse a war lecture.

"Isaac, I'm going with you into the kingdom." Stiles announced when he reached the boy's bedroom.

" Your father gave you permission?"

"Some what. I need clothes." Stiles could only watch as the taller boy nodded before moving to the small closet in the corner.

" These will be big on you but...it's the best I have." Isaac had mumbled as he walked back to the prince with a long sleeved shirt, thick pants, and a thin red coat that had a hood sewn to its neck.

"These will be perfect." Stiles had smiles at his some-what friend before stripping and beginning to change.

...

Derek's day had started a lot...calmer, than the prince's. He'd gone through routine; he'd woken up at dawn to help in the kitchen, helped feed his younger siblings, and then made his way to his father's shop on the other side of the kingdom.

It's been a simple morning, filled with easy tasks and deliveries. It was when he was making his way back from Deaton's ranch that his morning finally began to become interesting.

Derek had been taking his time, walking through the Shop Street had always been a guilty pleasure of his. He was looking through the window of the jewelry shop as he passed it when his ears perked up at the sound of laughter.

"Are you insane? Who do you think you are?" Derek had reluctantly turned towards one of the vegetable carts on the other side of the road to find a pudgy man laughing cruelly at a boy in front of him.

"Your _prices_ are insane. I may not be used to this kingdom but I'm not so stupid as to not know that these are rip offs." the boy had announced without shame. He was obviously new. No one ever spoke up like this.

"You have a problem with my prices? Well then take it up with the almighty king we have." the man had said this in a sarcastic tone and Derek could see the way the boy stiffened at the tone.

"What are you trying to say about the royal family?"

"They're cowards and idiots, boy; the king can't survive without a woman and the boy won't show his face out of humiliation and shame."

"You don't know that!"

At this point, there was quite a few by standers and even some shop keepers positioned around them to watch the conversation.

"I've lived in this kingdom my whole life."

"That doesn't mean a thing!" The boy had growled.

"What's your problem boy? Are you going to buy something?"

"After this encounter, you'll be lucky to get eye contact from me."

"Don't give me any attitude boy, respect your elders. where's your mother and father anyway? they should be keeping an eye on a brat like you."

"My mother is dead and my father died shortly after her." the boy had growled loud enough for everyone to hear.

The man showed no pity...he only rolled his eyes.

"Buy something...or scram."

"You're an idiotic beast that hides away his loneliness through rude words and glares...I'd rather hang myself than buy from you." with that...the boy turned and began to walk away.

"You aren't getting away that easy." the man had muttered before moving to go after the boy.

Derek doesn't know what compelled him to do it...but when he saw the man raise a hand...he ran over and pushed the boy out of the way.

Of course he toppled onto the dirty floor...but at least he wasn't hit.

"What business do you have hitting a boy a third your age?" Derek had asked whent the man had looked at him in shock.

"Hale...what business do you have _protecting_ him?"

"He did nothing wrong. Yet you were going to _strike_ him?"

"He showed disrespect-"

"Only because you showed disrespect to something he feels strongly about."

"That isn't-"

"I can fight my own battles." the boy suddenly stumbles between the two and sent a look at Derek that was both thankful and angry.

"You shouldn't have to. I leave you for five minutes and you manage to cause trouble. I'm sorry Mr. Anderson. He's my responsibility."

Derek turned to find a curly haired boy standing behind him.

"This is your problem Isaac?"

"Yes, Sir. Come on _Stiles_...before you get into more trouble." With that, Isaac had dragged the other boy off by the arm.

Derek could only stare after him and the shorter of the two mumbled under his breath before looking back and meeting his own eyes.

The boy's were honey brown...a beautiful honey brown that made Derek's wolf shift with interest.


	2. All The Same

**Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, sadly. **

"Who was he?" Stiles mumbles once Isaac comes out of the bakery with a bundle in his arms.

"Why do you want to know?" the servant asks and tucks the bundle into the basket in Stiles' hands.

"Can you please answer my question?"

"He isn't someone you want to tangle with."

"That isn't what I asked."

"His name is Hale."

"Hale? What kind of name is that?"

"A last name."

"And his first?"

"Derek."

"Derek." Stiles mumbles under his breathe before following Isaac down the road. "Do you know him?"

"No." Isaac states sternly.

"You're lying."

"I don't know him."

"Do you know _of_ him?"

"Why is your interest suddenly peaked?"

"There's something about him. He isn't like the other residents."

Isaac mumbles something softly before shaking his head.

"I suggest you keep away from the Hales, Stiles."

"Why is that?"

"They don't like to be disturbed. They all keep to themselves..." Isaac states as he looks both ways before crossing the road towards a shop.

"What do they do? Are they like that vendor?" Stiles asks and follows close behind.

"The Hales own the only blacksmith shop in the kingdom. Derek works there with his siblings."

"Siblings?" Stiles asks with a frown.

"Out here, it's common for a family to consist of more than the parents and child. Many couples choose to have several children." Isaac explains with a slight smile.

"How many siblings does he have?"

"From what I know, the Hales consist of the couple, a brother of some sort, five boys, and three girls. All the men work as blacksmiths and the eldest daughter is employed at the tailor's shop."

"The place we're about to enter?" Stiles asks when his eyes wander to the sign above the door.

"Yes. Please try not to cause a big fuss this time." Isaac mutters before stepping through the door with a small smile. "Good morning Laura." he greets the girl behind the counter with a nod.

"Good Morning Isaac. Who might your friend be?"

The girl is obviously related to Derek. They have the same ebony colored hair and brilliant green eyes.

"This is Stiles. He's visiting." Isaac explains when the prince doesn't speak.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Isaac, your order is ready. I'll fetch it from the back room."

Stiles watches as the girl leaves before turning to looks at the room around him.

"Don't touch anything." Isaac hisses when the prince reaches out to run a finger over the cloth on the counter.

It's at that moment that the door opens and a soft jingle fills the small room.

"Laura, I'm not your mule. I'd really..." Stiles turns in shock at the voice to find none other than Derek Hale standing at the door with a small sack in his hands.

His green eyes are wide as they look at Stiles and the prince is fairly certain that his own eyes are wide and starring as well.

"Derek, don't make a fuss. And be polite to my costumers." Laura returns with a sigh and Stiles immediately turns to face the girl rather than her brother.

"Thank you, Laura. How much do I owe you?" Isaac smiles tightly and tucks the package in his hands away.

"Well...that cloak is for the prince correct?" Laura asks with a small smile.

Stiles looks up with a frown.

"It's a surprise. His coming of age is soon. I thought I'd get him something." Isaac shrugs and Stiles can tell that the boy is blushing.

"You work for the royal family?" Derek suddenly asks, making Stiles jump at the volume of his voice.

"Yes. I'm the Prince's care taker." Isaac mumbles.

"It must be wonderful. You get to live up in that big castle."

"It's not as magnificent as we all think." Isaac chuckles.

"And what do you do?" When no one answers, Stiles looks up to find Derek starring at him expectantly.

"Me?" Stiles asks in shock.

"Yes, What _do_ you do." Laura asks with a confused frown.

"Stiles is a cook. He moved here to help in the royal Kitchen. Isn't that right, Stiles?" Isaac states with a pointed look.

"That's right! I'll be helping with the pastries." Stiles smiles and nods.

"So you'll be given a schedule just like Isaac?" Laura asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I...I don't know." Stiles stumbles over his response with a shrug.

"Well...It was nice meeting you, Stiles. Laura, your lunch." Derek nods and places the sac on the counter before turning towards the door.

"Thank you, brother dearest." Laura answers sarcastically before chuckling.

With that, Derek leaves. The only thing left behind was the soft ringing of the bell on the door.

"I'll see you around Laura." Isaac states before dragging Stiles out of the shop.

...

It's only once Stiles is bathes and relaxed that his father enters his room with an angry frown.

"Have you satisfied your desires?" He asks his son with crossed arms.

"Partly." Stiles answers and walks towards his balcony.

"Genim, we have to talk. Now."

Stiles nods halfheartedly as he lets his eyes wander over the kingdom.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Your coming of age."

This makes Stiles freeze.

His birthday was something that he didn't like talking about with his father. This topic was never about him...is was always about his spouse and their plans.

"What about it?"

"You know that you must wear a ring on your hand before the end of that night."

"Dad, I'll figure something out."

"You've said that for the past three years Genim. It's time I take matters into my own hands."

"What does that mean?" Stiles finally turns to face his father with a frown.

"It means that you will soon be in a room filled with royalty that is willing to court with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"This." Stiles watches his father drop a small sheet of paper on his bed before walking out.

The paper had been folded in thirds and upon opening it, Stiles is met with the kingdom's crest.

_You have been invited to Beacon Hill's Royal Ball. The castle will be open to those interested in Prince Genim Stillinski's hand._

There a small picture of a mask under the message, indicating the theme to those interested.

Stiles could feel his throat tighten in worry and in anger.

He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

...

Derek hadn't been able to shake the boy from his thoughts all week. His honey brown eyes stayed burned into his memory as he worked himself to the bone...and yet he didn't mind.

The boy's memory made the time pass quickly...he didn't even care that his brothers teased him about his blissed state at the black smith's shop.

Now, however, he found himself sitting at the table with his sister and mother.

"Logan, come here." he calls towards his younger brother as he grabs a small bowl of soup and a soft roll of bread.

"You're still here?" Logan asks as he trudges into the room with bleary eyes.

"I'm leaving. Just need to give you this. Don't forget to sweep the floor, and try not to cause trouble." Derek explains as he stands and hands the eight year old his meal.

"No promises on the trouble part." the younger boy smiles and laughs as his older brother rolls his eyes before leaving.

"Have a good day." Derek hears his mother call after his before he shuts the front door.

The walk to the shop is decently long. The cold air nips at his face just enough to feel nice and it allows his mind to wander off.

It's only when he passes the familiar black iron fence that he finally looks up from his thoughts to stare at the castle.

Lately, there had been a lot more activity in the castle than usual. People from the village were suddenly called forth to sell food, make clothes, and even to clean. Derek didn't really know why...and honestly he didn't care. Stiles hadn't been one of the servants who came out to speak with the people...in fact, Stiles hadn't been around at all.

It's with that thought that Derek looks forward again only to let out a gasp and stumble back.

A carriage speeds past not even six inches in front of him carelessly. The horses whine and but keep running...and once the carriage is inside of the gates, Derek looks over to find a male stepping out of the blue vehicle.

He has blonde hair and is wearing clothes that Derek had never seen anyone wear.

"Prince Whitmore. What a pleasure." Derek hears someone comment as he walks off towards the castle. "My son has been waiting eagerly."

It's when Derek hears the obvious scoff that Derek decides he doesn't like this boy.

"I can only imagine."

It's those words that make Derek keep walking.

He doesn't care what's going on at the castle.

Not because he was jealous that he wasn't part of it. Not because he wanted to _be_ part of it! He didn't care because everyone who attended was the same. They were all snotty, rude, royalty who didn't care about anyone but themselves.

There were no exceptions.

None.


	3. The Invitation

**Please Review?!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**If there's anything you guys want to see or think would be awesome, feel free to say so. : )**

Stiles felt like he was stuck in a never ending maze. No matter what he did, no matter how many turns he took...his father was still there with a new princess or prince smiling expectantly at his son.

The Ball was one night away...most of the guests had arrived early and were sleeping in the guest rooms of the castle. Stiles just wanted all of this to be over. If it were up to him...Stiles wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be meeting royalty and giving good impressions; he'd be visiting the kingdom and doing what he could to make things better. In his eyes, if the kingdom wasn't in good conditions, what was the point of having a spouse?

"Prince Genim, it's late." Isaac mumbles as he walks in with a frown.

"I know." Stiles sighs and lets his eyes rake over the buildings of the kingdom.

"I suggest going to bed. Your father wishes you to be up at dawn, preparing for the Ball."

"Why dawn?"

"You are to be groomed and such."

"I see..." Stiles sighs before walking back into his room.

Isaac rushes over and shuts he balcony doors with a worried frown.

"You...are you not excited about tomorrow?"

"I'm going to be placed in a room filled with rich princes and princesses. They'll all fawn over me and try to impress me...I don't want that. I want to be able to choose my spouse through the heart...rather than through the eyes and the ears."

"Very wise. When did you decide this?" Isaac asks as he begins to help Stiles undress for slumber.

"I decided this when I was young. My parents...they were in love. Most other couples are in Lust. Two different things."

"I see. And if you could choose...who would you pick?"

"A humble spouse. Someone who can take care of me and take care of themselves as well. I would choose a brilliant person with caring hands and a bright smile. I would choose someone who makes me happy."

"Why do you not look for that person?"

"I've tried. I've met all these heirs at least once and they're all the same; brutes with money and land hunger. My spouse will not be in the crowd tomorrow night."

"How would you find her? Him?"

"I would search...near and far, Isaac." Stiles states before slipping into his bed.

"A very inspirational speech. Get rest." Isaac smiles down at the prince before wrapping the thick blanket around his body.

"Goodnight, Isaac."

"Goodnight...Stiles."

... ...

The Hale residence was filled with commotion even a the late hours of the evening.

Derek was stuck chasing his youngest brother around their home, while his eldest brothers were given the task of bottle feeding their sisters.

"Dylan!" Derek growls when the wolfed out toddler crawls away from his reach.

"Daven! Don't tilt the bottle so far; you'll choke her!" Laura chastised as she tucked Logan into bed.

"Mom! Lilly won't quit jumping!" David, Daven's twin brother, shouts through the home from his place in the living room.

Derek looks around their small home once he catches his younger brother and sighs when he feels someone tug on his pant leg from behind.

"Der? Where's daddy?" a soft voice asks as he turns to face the four year old girl.

"He's making a last delivery, Leisy. He'll be home soon." Derek explains and watches as his sister latches onto his leg.

"Derek! Where's Dylan?" Laura calls from some where inside the house.

"Here!" Derek shouts back and looks down at the now sleeping cub.

"Lace!" Daven roars before grabbing their sister from Derek's leg with a chuckle.

"Daven, no!" the little girl squeals.

"Hand him over." Laura sighs and takes Dylan away.

"Dewek!" Lilly calls form the couch with a pout.

"Derek, help me!" David whines as the wolfed out cub bounces happily on his knee.

"Oh, you ninny." Their mother huffs with a smile before taking both Lilly and Leisy away from the older siblings.

"Thanks Ma!" Derek choruses with his older brothers before collapsing onto the couch.

"I'm never having kids!" David groans and sighs.

... ...

Stiles awakens to the sound of curtains being yanked open and a voice rambling on.

"Good Morning Prince Genim!" Isaac cheers with a wide smile.

"Let me sleep!" Stiles groans and pulls his blankets over his head.

"The kingdom is bustling, the birds are singing! Your bath had been drawn, it's time to awaken!" Isaac states as he yanks and covers away and begins to drag the prince out of bed.

" Isaac!" Stiles groans as the other boy yanks away his clothes.

"The theme for your attire today is black and red! Your groomer will be in soon to prepare your locks."

"Remind me again why I've grown my hair out?" Stiles asks as he sinks into the warm water of his bath.

"It's a sign of innocence." Isaac states as he pours scents into the water.

"Is it not the woman who is supposed to be innocent?"

"You must appeal to both genders tonight my Prince." Isaac states before dumping a pail of water over Stiles' head.

"Of course." Stiles mutters before sighing.

No more questions are asked.

Instead, Stiles allows himself to be bathed, dressed, and then groomed without complaint.

"You looked nice." Isaac states as he finishes buttoning the gold buttons of Stiles' coat.

"I feel like a porcelain doll."

"I'm sure this looks will attract may royal heirs." Isaac smiles and buttons the neck of the prince's shirt.

"Isaac?" Stiles mumbles as he's dragged towards a mirror.

"Yes?"

"Be honest. How do I look?" Stiles asks and shuts his eyes before he can catch a glimpse of himself.

"Stiles..." Isaac sighs before chuckling. "you look very handsome. In fact, I believe that if Mr. Hale were to see you, he'd be very interested."

At this, Stiles blushes and grins before opening his eyes.

His shirt is a blood red, and his coat a coal black with shiny gold buttons.

The kingdom crest is placed over his heart and the epaulets are just a brilliant as the buttons.

His hair is long enough to be styled neatly and his face had been pampered so that he looks flawless.

"Not bad." Stiles sighs in relief before smiling slightly. "Not bad at all."

... ...

Derek didn't like this...not at all. The castle gates were opened wide for once as he walks up the stone pathway towards the oak doors and there's people rushing around in all directions.

"Where are those roses?"

"When is the sculpture arriving?"

"Sweep the drive way, we can't afford to have dirt inside."

"Don't you dare step on the grass!"

Shouts were filling the air around him as Derek makes his way around person after person.

"You must be the blacksmith." someone states.

Derek turns to find a dark skinned man smiling slightly.

"Yes." Derek nods and holds up the sack in his hands. "I have the delivery."

"Fantastic! Come." the man leads Derek around the castle and towards the back property. There's a shed and a stable and other buildings Derek's never seen.

"Is there a reason you need so many horseshoes?" Derek asks as he's lead into the stable.

" On the way here, many of the guests' horses wore out their own. They've all requested them to be repaired." the man sighs before shrugging. "Scott!"

"I'm with Elizabeth!" a voice calls out before a head pops out from one of the stables. "Oh..."

"This is...I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Derek."

"Scott, this is Derek. He's the blacksmith."

"I know who he is." Scott mumbles before nodding.

"Fantastic. Derek, I'm sorry you had to come all the way into this chaos. We don't usually have so much going on in the castle." The man mutters before waving him over towards a stable.

"It's fine. What exactly is going on?" Derek mumbles softly and follows.

"You don't know?" Scott asks as he leads a horse towards them.

"The prince is turning eighteen soon. The King's decided it's a good idea to have royalty visit in hopes of his son finding a spouse." the man explains.

"It's a Ball. Everyone with a crown is here. And anyone who's lucky enough to be under the King's radar has been invited as well." Scott states.

"You're going?" Derek asks the boy.

"My mother is the royal nurse. I've been invited. So has Deaton. It's invitation only." Scott nods and hands over the horse's reins to the man.

"I won't be attending. Even if I have been invited." the man, Deaton, sighs before motioning for Derek to hand over the horseshoes.

"Why is that?" Derek asks with a frown and slowly takes out the sack.

"I'm not interested in watching the prince mingle." Deaton explains. "I'm simply royal help. that's all."

"...Is everyone who works in the castle invited?" Derek asks slowly.

"No, but those who haven't been invited will most likely be working as servers tonight." Scott sighs.

"Like...the cooks for example?" Derek states, trying to be nonchalant.

"Definitely. The chef will be working in the kitchen, but everyone else will be working out in the ball room, tending to everyone's hand and foot." Scott says with a small glare.

"Is there a reason you're so interested?" Deaton asks with a knowing grin.

"I...of course not." Derek mumbles.

"hm...well, just in case there is." Deaton stays softly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a white envelope with a wav stamp sealing. "Here you are." he says as he hands the envelope over along with a small wad of money.

"What is-"

"Hush. Take it." Deaton smiles and walks of into another stable, Scott on his heels.

Derek counts the money and finds it's the payment. He doesn't follow the man, instead he rushes back towards the shop with a small frown on his face.

It's only when he's a god way from the castle that Derek finally pulls out the envelope and tears the seal open carefully.

He had a good idea of what it was...but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Inside, there's a parchment of paper folded into thirds.

_You have been invited to Beacon Hill's Royal Ball._


	4. His Savior

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Please keep the coming!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

Stiles didn't see the point in this. Why were they all here? Why was this necessary?

He was currently seated at the dinning table will all of their royal guests having dinner.

His father was seated at the head of the table, making small talk with everyone whilst Stiles himself sat to his father's left...silent as ever.

The chair in front of him was empty out of respect for his mother, and the sat to his own right was empty as well...a sign of his single state.

"So, Gemin, you father tells us you're quite interested in your studies." Mrs. Martin states with a smile.

Stiles looks over at the queen's daughter and husband, both look about ready to kill themselves form boredom.

"Yes, I enjoy reading." Stiles states with a tight smile.

He doesn't miss the surprised look the princess gives him, and he can only blush when everyone mumbles about his response.

Stiles can only look down and thank god when the dessert course distracts everyone.

"I can't wait for the ball." someone states happily.

Stiles rolls his eyes at this.

He'd dreading the second he has to step foot in that ball room.

... ...

All Derek can do it watch as his parents rush through the house with wide smiles.

"Don't forget to feed the cubs." his mother states as she pecks her children lovingly.

"We won't mother." Dylan sighs with a small smile.

"Have fun." Logan states with a grin.

"Don't cause trouble for your older brothers." Derek's father states with a chuckle.

"No promises." Logan smirks back at Derek.

"We'll be home before you know it." their mother chuckles on their way out.

All Derek can do it watch.

He was so close. So close to seeing Stiles again.

But of course, fate had to butt in. His parents had decided that they wanted to spend a night together and had all but begged their eldest sons to watch over their siblings.

Derek didn't have the heart to tell them no...and so now he finds himself cooking dinner.

Laura's still a work and his older brothers are keeping the younger wolves occupied until the food is ready.

"Hey, Mom asked to have one of us walk Laura home from work." Dylan mumbles as he helps Derek set the plates out.

"Why?"

"She's working late, Mom doesn't want her alone."

"She's a werewolf." Derek deadpans with a frown.

"Do you want to do it or not, twerp?" Dylan demands with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure. I'll be home soon." Derek sighs before making his way to the front door.

"By Dewek!"

"By Leisy." Derek calls back before making his way towards the tailor's shop.

The town is quiet and dim...the only actual light comes from the moon, stars, and the lamps that adorn the Castle's drive way.

Derek can see people walking in and out of the doors, he can hear the chatter even from here. And every time those oak doors slide open he can hear the hum of music.

He wants to be there. He wants to at least lay eyes on Stiles again so that the boy will leave his mind and Derek can rest in peace. But that won't happen.

Suddenly the invitation, which he'd tucked away in his pocket, feels like it weighs a ton.

The tailor's shop is still lit and Derek can only stare in awe at the red coat and trouser set in the window his sister had made herself.

The coat looks amazing with its bronze buttons and gold embroidery. It's blood red fabric should look horrible but instead, Laura's made it look elegant and beautiful.

"Are you going to come in, or just stare at the window all night?" Laura's voice cuts through his thoughts and Derek looks over to find his sister standing at the door of the shop.

"Sorry." Derek mutters and follows his inside.

"It's fine. I'm almost done. I just need to take todays earnings to the back and we can leave." Laura states as she carefully opens the money box on the counter.

Derek waits until his sister is out of view before walking over to the coat set and pulling out the invitation from his pocket.

The theme for the Ball is red and black...the coat set is his size...fate has a wicked sense of humor.

"What's that in your hand?" Both Laura's hand and voice startle Derek and he's stuck gaping at his older sister when she stanches the invitation out of his hand and inspects it with a frown.

"Oh my-"

"Give it back, Laura!" Derek demands with a growl.

"Where did you get this?" she asks in return.

"None of your business. Give it back."

"This is why you've been starring at that coat set! You want to go!"

"What does it matter? We have to watch the cubs."

"You can't pass this up!"

"I don't have a choice, Laura! Give it back."

"No! You're going."

"Laura!" Derek lets out a real growl and snatches the paper out of his sister's hands. "Even if I did go, I don't have the proper clothes. Nor am I ready for a masquerade."

"You're an idiot!" Laura mutters before reaching up grabbing her brother's ear. "You're going." she states and pulls on the flesh.

"Ow! Let go." Derek mumbles and pulls back.

"Get in the back room. Now."

"What are you going off about?"

"You're going Derek."

"I am not."

"You're going. I'm lending you that coat set, I'm going to find something to make you a mask, and you're going."

"Laura=" Derek lets his mouth snap shut when his sister's eyes flash dangerously.

"Come."

... ...

Stiles' feeling of dread was spot on.

He hasn't stopped dancing since the music started! if it isn't a princess, then it's a queen trying to impress him by speaking well of her daughter, if that isn't the case, then it's a prince who's been sent over by their parents! Stiles swears he's heard something about everyone already and yet they keep coming!

"She's a very brilliant girl, Genim." Mrs. Martin states as they waltz through the room.

"She's also beautiful." Genim states politely.

"Oh, why thank you." the queen giggles and Stiles sighs in relief when the song ends.

"May I interrupt?" Stiles holds back a groan as Mrs. Martin curtsies and walks away only to be replaced by a blonde prince.

"Prince Whitmore." he introduces himself with a smirk and Stiles had to hold back an eye roll.

"Prince Stilinski." Stiles states with a nod.

Stiles had met Jackson on the day he arrived. He hated the guy with a passion. Even with a mask on, Stiles could see the jerk he really was.

It didn't matter that Jackson was indeed beautiful...beauty didn't hide a personality.

As a ball room tune comes on, Jackson pulls Stiles snuggly against his body and begins to sway them.

"It's a ballroom tune, Mr. Whitmore." Stiles states before standing up straight and placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Pardon my want for a close interaction." the other bites out when Stiles puts space between them.

"As you wish."

The dance is stiff and is filled with Jackson bragging about himself. Stiles takes to looking around the room and spots the teens who aren't royalty laughing and speaking with one another in a large group.

"Ow!" Jackson's yelp is enough to snap Stiles back to reality and he looks down to find that he's stepped on the blonde's toes.

"I'm sorry." he gasps and steps back.

'It's fine." the other growls before running a hand through his hair and pulling Stiles close roughly.

... ...

Derek can only stare at himself in the mirror in awe.

"You look like a prince, Derek." Laura giggles happily before walking over to him with her hands behind her back.

"I...I don't know what to say, Laura." Derek mumbles as he runs a hand over the shiny buttons.

"Don't say anything. Come here, I got a mask." Laurs motions for him to come close and Derek complies by kneeling down in front of his sister.

"Hold still and shut your eyes."

Derek feels Laura's fingers sweep through his hair before something sweeps across his face and tightens around his eyes.

"I found some satin in the back. I put my touch on it, a few snips here and there." Laura explains before pulling him and to the mirror.

Derek opens his eyes so find a strip of red satin on his face. There's black satin outlining the piece of fabric and the holes for eyes have some sort of black swirl design leading towards his ears.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Derek mumbles to himself.

"The ball started already. If you leave now, you can still get a few hours of fun. Go." Laura states with a wide grin.

"I have to walk you home." Derek turns to his sister with a straight face and only receives a snort in return.

"I'm a werewolf, Derek. I'll be fine. Now, get to that party!"

... ... ...

"I think that's enough, Jackson." Stiles sighs after their twelfth dance. Stiles could feel his feet ache from the multiple times Jackson had 'Accidentally' stepped on him.

"Oh come on, Genim. Just one more." Jackson states and squeezes his hand tightly.

"I'm tired, Jackson." Stiles whines and tries to pull back only to be yanked back.

"I said another." Jackson growls and glares through his mask.

"I believe he said no." Stiles looks up in relief at his savior when a hand reaches out to gently pry his hand form Jackson's shoulder. "May I?"

"No, you-"

"Yes, you may." Stiles cuts the blonde off and watches as his savior glares at Jackson, making the prince let go with a huff.

"So you're the prince?" his savior mumbles as the next song begins to play.

"And you saved me from another dance with Jackson." Stiles sighs as he's pulled closer gently.

"I heard your argument, I couldn't not do anything." his savior shrugs and smiles slightly.

"Thank you. Really. My name is Genim." Stiles states as they sway.

"It's nice to meet you." his savior's smile is dazzling and Stiles has to control himself from giggling like a girl.

It's now that the song ands and his savior pulls back slightly...revealing Jackson walking towards them with a frown.


	5. Stay Away

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

Derek holds back a gasp when the Prince grabs his hand and yanks him through the crowd with wide eyes.

"Where are we going?" he has to ask as they burst through a set of doors and keep barreling on.

"The garden, Jackson won't go back there." the prince mutters as he practically runs across the walkway and towards the tall hedges.

"Why? I have to find-" Derek is cut off when the prince looks over his shoulder and looks at him with pleading eyes.

His mask covers most of his face, only leaving the tip of his nose, his lips, and his chin visible. Yet the two holes that reveal his eyes are all Derek has to see to know that he can trust this boy he's barely known for ten minutes.

"The rose bushes should hide us." Genim mumbles to himself as he drags Derek along.

"Won't you get in trouble for leaving the ball?"

"I doubt anyone will notice. Besides, I need a break. I feel like my feet will fall off any minute now."

"You hide it well." Derek sighs when the prince drags him towards a rather large fountain and plops down on the edge.

"I can not express to you the exhaustion I feel."

"You barely look winded."

Derek steps back in surprise when the prince sits up, fold his hands on his lap, and looks up at him with a blank expression.

"A prince shall not show weakness nor imperfection. Not matter the circumstance or the crowd." Genim states coldly before rolling his eyes and scoffing. "Yeah, right."

"You're not what I imagined you to be." Derek states as he sits down beside the prince.

"How so? How can anyone expect anything of me if no one has ever seen me?"

"Good point." Derek sighs.

"You're different." Stiles states suddenly with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not like the princes inside. You're not stiff or rude. You're gentle." Genim explains and smiles.

"I would hope I'm nothing like those princes." Derek mutters darkly.

"You don't like them?"

"Definitely not."

"I understand your feelings."

"You're different as well."

"How so?" Genim mimics with a grin and nudges Derek's shoulder playfully.

Derek can't help but smile as he answers.

"You're normal. You don't act like you're better than _everyone_ and _everything_."

"That is probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said." Genim chuckles.

"It's all true." for these moments, Derek forgets his worries and allows himself to be himself. Genim wasn't what he expected...and he liked that.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere." Genim suddenly murmurs.

... ...

Stiles can see the way his Savior's cheeks tint a light pink after he speaks.

"We haven't. I would remember meeting someone like you." His Savior says with a grin.

Stiles feels his own face burn brightly.

"Why is that?"

"I've never met someone like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're...well, perfect would be an understatement." Derek mumbles.

... ...

Derek can only watch as Genim's eyes flicker through emotions before they land on despair.

"You have no idea how badly I want this." the prince whispers before standing up and shaking his head.

"What are you talking about?" Derek follows the boy's moves and stands up as well.

"I'm such an idiot." Genim mumbles and runs a hand through his hair, disheveling the perfect locks.

"Genim?"

"My whole life! I've said this my whole life and when I think I find what I'm searching for...you have to be normal." Genim whispers, sniffling and shaking his head.

"Genim?" Derek reaches out to comfort the prince before the smaller male groans and turns to face him.

"You're normal! You're not like me." Stiles states with glossy eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Royalty must be engaged to an heir of a separate royal family before the night of their eighteenth birthday." Genim recites with no emotions before shaking his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek demands on confusion.

"You're everything I could have asked for! You're what I'm _looking_ for and yet...I can't choose you."

"Genim-"

"Because you're normal! Because you're not a prince."

"Genim I-"

"I hate this!" Genim screams before letting a tear disappear down his mask and turning as if to walk away.

"Genim!" Derek growls before grabbing the prince's arm and turning him, at the same time reaching back to untie his mask. "Look at me."

"What do you-" Genim stops talking when Derek yanks the mask off to revel his face.

"My name is Derek. Derek Hale. I'm not royalty, I'm not even middle class! But what does that have to do with anything? If it's what we search for, Love knows no social status. It shouldn't matter."

"It shouldn't but it does. My entire life I've been told to follow the rules and to not stray. I can't disobey." Genim mumbles, his eyes still wide as he stares at Derek.

... ...

"You can't honestly say you've never broken the rules." Derek states with a raised eyebrow.

"Breaking the rules is different. Breaking the rules won't turn every royal family against you." Stiles mutters, still in shock that his Savoir...was Derek.

"You're over exaggerating!"

"I really wish that I was!"

"Geniim..." Derek trails off with a frustrated groan before sighing.

"I'm sorry."

"Genim!" Stiles looks up when he hears Isaac and groans when he sees Jackson walking behind him.

"Oh no." Stiles mumbles before gasping. "Put your mask back on!" Stiles orders taps Derek's chest quickly.

"okay!" Derek mumbles as he places the red stain back onto his face.

"Genim! Where have you been?" Isaac mumbles as he looks from Stiles to Derek with a raised eyebrow.

"We were talking." Stiles explains after standing up straight and forcing a smile onto his face when he sees Jackson watching him with an angry frown.

"Right." Derek states before placing a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Your father is looking for you." Jackson states as he steps forward and pries Derek's hand off in a vice tight grip.

... ...

Derek can see Jackson's veins straining with the force he's using to grip his hand. Yet, Derek barely feels a pinch.

"I'll go inside, then." Genim says stiffly before walking back towards the castle.

Derek watches as the prince rushes off with his head hanging low.

"Watch all you want, big guy. He's still mine." Jackson growls once Genim is out of hearing range.

"How about you don't talk to me." Derek mutters before gripping Jackson's hand in his own vice tight grip, hearing the clear pop of bones.

"Prince Whitmore, perhaps you should get back inside." Isaac states nervously.

"Right." the blonde mutters before yanking his hand free and stomping off.

"What are you doing here?" Isaac demands once they're alone.

"I was invited." Derek answers with a frown.

"Let me rephrase. What are you doing with the prince?"

"I came to look for Stiles." Derek mutters and looks at the shorter male.

"What? Stiles isn't...I mean he's not..." Isaac huffs before running his hand through his curly locks. "Prince Genim is not Stiles." he finally states.

"I'm aware."

"Look...I respect you; you're father is my alpha. But I'm only telling you this once; stay away from him. Stay away form Genim, stay away from the castle...and forget Stiles."

"What? Why?"

"Because, despite what you think, you don't know everything! Stiles isn't who you think."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. Just stay away."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"You don't know what goes on through either of their heads! Nor do you know what goes on inside of that castle. Just listen to what I said." with that, Isaac walks off quickly.


	6. Knight In Shining Armor

**Hope you guys like it! **

**Don't forget to review!**

Stiles feels trapped. He feels like the walls are closing in around him...like he's being dragged into a cage.

But of course, no one cares about how he feels. Everyone just wants to force him into their perfect fantasy.

"Have you met someone who stands out yet, Genim?" His father asks as they stand at the balcony that overlooks the ball room.

"Not yet." Stiles lies as he watches the non-royal teens dance and laugh in the corner of the room.

"I'm pleased with Prince Jackson. Or perhaps Lady Reyes? Lady Martin is beautiful. If it's structure you search for, Prince Daniel seems fitting."

Stiles can only sigh and nod as his father goes into detail of how the four royal heirs have fantastic characteristics.

" Father?" Stiles cuts him off midsentence when he spots Isaac walk towards the group of non-royals.

"Yes?"

"What would happen...if I were to wish to marry a commoner?"

Stiles flinches when his father laughs heartily.

"Don't be ridiculous! No one has ever done such a thing."

"What if I want to be the first?"

"Genim, it won't happen. There are plenty of eligible heirs that would love to marry you."

"Yes, but I want none of them." Stiles mutters before walking away from his father and back to the ballroom dance floor.

... ...

When Derek finally walks back into the ballroom, he's both angry and confused. He wanted to know what Isaac meant...but at the same time he didn't. He felt like if he knew the truth, he wouldn't like it.

He sighs and lets his eyes sweep across the dance floor...and there he is.

Snuggly fitted under Jackson's arm as the King speaks to them both with a wide smile.

Derek can feel the pang in his chest and Jackson leans down and presses his lips against Genim's cheek with a laugh. What hurts most, however, is that Genim grins slightly and turns to return the favor.

"Derek?" Isaac's voice cuts through Derek's thoughts and he looks down to find the boy looking at him with sad eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm leaving. Send my regards to Stiles." Derek mumbles and turns.

"I don't meant o sound like a jerk, but Derek you had to know you didn't belong his world." Isaac tells him as he follows the older wolf to the door.

"A guy can hope, can't he?"

"Hope causes nothing but pain. I'll be sure to tell Stiles you were looking for him."

"Thank you." Derek nods and walks out of the castle and into the cold November night.

... ...

Stiles hates this...he hates the fact that his father is practically shoving him into Jackson's arms and forcing them to kiss.

"I've never seen a better pair." his father chuckles and nods.

"I agree. Genim is a beautiful specimen." Jackson grins and kisses his temple for the hundredth time.

"I'm a human being, Prince Whitmore, not an animal." Stiles mumbles when the blonde comes close.

"You're still a prize." the prince whispers into his ear seductively, only making Stiles feel uncomfortable.

"I'll leave you two alone." the king chuckles and walks off.

"We're going to get married." Jackson states and turns Stiles so that their chests are pressed together.

"I don't believe so." Stiles states before beginning to pull away.

"I do."

"Let me go."

"No. You think you're going to walk away from me and run back to that commoner you were with in the garden?" Jackson asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Well, for one, he's leaving with Isaac."

Stiles turns to find Derek walking away with Isaac at his side.

"Let me go." Stiles growls before attempting to break free.

"No."

"Jackson!"

There are no more words. Not because Stiles doesn't have anything to say, but because his mouth is covered by Jackson's.

"Let me go!" Genim shouts before shoving Jackson away.

The blonde makes a big show of stumbling back and falling before looking up at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Genim!" Stiles feels his father place a hand on his arm before he yanks away and stomps off.

... ...

"Derek, we- whoa." Dylan mumbles as he looks at his little brother in shock.

"How did it go?" Laura asks quietly as Derek peels off his mask with a sigh.

"Fine, I'm going to bed." He states before trudging up the stairs.

"Derek?" Dylan calls after him...but only receives a dismissive wave.

"I'm fine." he mutters.

... ...

"Genim?" Isaac's voice filters out to Stiles softly and the prince only sighs as he waits for the other boy to find him on the balcony.

"What is it Isaac?" Stiles mumbles and looks down at the mask in his hands.

"Everyone is in shock." Isaac states before standing beside the prince.

"I can tell. Everyone is leaving."

"Your father demanded them to. He's upset."

"Let him be." Stiles mutters.

"What happened?" Isaac asks softly.

"Everything was perfect...he was perfect. But...no matter what I do, it won't be possible. He's a blacksmith's son, I'm a prince." Stiles mumbles sadly.

"He was looking for you." Isaac sighs. "He told me he came here looking for Stiles."

"He doesn't know who I am. He doesn't know we're the same person."

"...connect the dots, Stiles." Isaac mumbles and sends the prince an annoyed look."

"What are you- oh!" Stiles smiles suddenly and chuckles before hugging the other boy tightly.

"Hey, it's only an idea. There's no guarantee that it will work."

"It's...it's idiotic, and brilliant."

"You two still won't be able to be together...not completely."

"Anything is better than nothing at this point."

"What about the other heirs?"

"I'd rather spend the rest of my life alone than be with one of them."

"That isn't very nice, Genim." Stiles looks up to find Prince Daniel smiling slightly at him.

"Prince Daniel." Isaac greets with pink cheeks.

"Please, call me Danny." the tanned skin prince chuckles and walks over to them.

"How much did you hear?" Stiles asks softly.

"Blacksmith's son, huh?" Danny sighs and leans against the railing of the balcony.

"Oh..." Stiles mumbles.

"It's fine. I seem to fall in love with all the wrong people as well."

"You're been engaged four times." Isaac blurts out before covering his mouth.

"Yes, and every time is was a disaster." Danny chuckles.

"How can you have your heart broken so many times and still come here?" Stiles asks with a frown.

"I'm hopeful. I want to find my knight in shinning armor." Danny shrugs. "It seems like you've found yours Genim."

"What's the use of having your knight, if you can never...keep him?" Stiles mumbles.

"If you have him...why not fight to keep him? I'm off to bed. It was nice talking to you, Genim." Danny mumbles and smiles at the prince before walking out.

"I'm scheduled to go into town tomorrow. You should accompany." Isaac states with a small smile.

"I will. Whatever it takes, I will. " Stiles smiles.

... ...

Derek's never been so tired in his life. He feels like there's an elephant on his shoulders as he goes about his morning chores.

"Morning!" Logan cheers with a chuckle before siting down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning." Derek sighs and places a bowl of oat meal in front of the boy.

"You look dead."

"I _feel_ dead, little brother."

"Derek, sweetie, you go ahead. I'll feed them today." Derek's mother states with a worried look.

"Thanks." he sighs and pecks her on the cheek before leaving.

He didn't sleep...he couldn't. He thoughts were invaded by not only Stiles, but also by Genim and Isaac's words.

His mind was pounding and begging for rest, as was his body.

"Good morning." His brothers call out to him once he arrives at the shop.

"Morning." he sighs.

"You aren't on delivery today, Derek. You can work on the horseshoes." his father calls from the back.

"Okay." Derek sighs.

... ...

"I've never been so cold." Stiles whines to Isaac as they walk through the snowy streets.

"You've never stepped out of the castle during winter." Isaac mumbles before rolling his eyes.

"So you see my point." Stiles sighs.

"Come one, we have to pick a few things up today." Isaac states and walks into a shop.

Stiles closely behind and sighs in relief when the shop is warm and toasty.

"Hello?" Isaac calls.

"I'm here! How can I help you?" A boy, looking only a few years older than them, steps out form behind a curtain that's set up on the other side of the counter.

"Hello, Dylan." Isaac sighs and smiles slightly when the other boy winks and smirks.

"Hey, Isaac." he speaks teasingly and suggestively...his eyes however meet Isaac's respectably.

"I've said is a million times; not going to happen." Isaac states with a smirk Stiles has never seen.

"Oh, come on. What does McCall have that I don't?"

"He's humble, for one."

"I can be humble!"

"Not even in your dreams can you be!"

"What about in yours?" the boy asks and smirks again.

"Get lost."

"For you? anything."

"Dylan, stop harassing our customers." another boy steps out form the curtain and Stiles is shocked to find that they look exactly the same; twins.

"I'm not harassing Isaac! You've got it all wrong, Daven." Dylan states and blinks innocently at the other boy.

"Hey, Isaac. Who's your friend?" Daven asks with a small smile.

"Oh, Stiles. Stiles, meet Daven and Dylan. Guys, meet Stiles." Isaac introduces with a chuckle.

"Nice to meet you." they both state before winking.

"Your order's in. The usual deal?" Dylan mumbles.

"Yes." Isaac nods and digs into his pocket.

"Der! Get Isaac's stuff." Daven calls.

"Calm down." Stiles feel his face pale when the voice rings through the shop.

And when Derek slips through the curtain...it takes everything Stiles has not to scream and jump over the counter to Derek.


	7. Love vs Pack

**So...I know I havn't updated in a while but...thank Young Justice that this is up.**

**If you guys don't know what Young Justice is...consider yourselves lucky.**

**This show is just...it causes too many feels!**

**If you DO know what young justice is...**

**WHY?!**

**WHY JAIME, WHY?! WHY BART FIRST?! AND CONNER! I'M SO SORRY! **

**ARSENAL! DON'T PANIC! (that little panic scene was so sad!)**

**And Cassie! Good Job! You go and Kiss Roy! (this was the only part of the episode where I cheered)**

**Anyway...don't forget to REVIEW!**

"Stiles!"

Despite the exhaustion. Despite the hunger and annoyance. Despite every negative emotion that was coursing through Derek's body...as soon as he saw Stiles...everything was perfectly fine.

He suddenly didn't feel tired, and his hunger was forgot along with his bad mood.

Because Stiles was here, smiling at him...and talking.

"...in the kitchen the whole time." Stiles finishes before shrugging apologetically.

"What?" Derek asks after a second.

He doesn't care that Isaac and his brother laugh, or that Stiles huffs and rolls his eyes before chuckling...all he cares about is that Stiles is stepping forward so that they're closer.

"Isaac told me you were at the ball last night." he repeats softly...and suddenly Derek's mood returns and he feels himself shut down.

"Oh...yeah."

"I'm sorry I didn't see you. I was in the kitchen the whole time." Stiles mumbles and looks at him guiltily.

"It's fine. At least I get to see you now, right?" Derek forces a smile onto his face and watches as Stiles frowns before shaking his head.

"You're upset."

"I...I'm not angry at you."

"But you're upset."

"Not with you."

They're interrupted by someone clearing their throat and Derek looks up to find his brothers gone and his father standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm keeping you from work. I'm sorry." Stiles says softly before walking back to Isaac's side.

"Right. Here's your delivery." Derek mumbles and hands over the sack.

"Thanks...um...we'll be here all day, Derek. Maybe we'll catch you later." Isaac says with a pointed look and a nod.

"Uh...yeah..._oh_, yeah." Derek nods in understanding and watches as the two walk out of the shop...meeting eyes with Stiles once more before they're gone.

"Should I ask." Derek's father asks with a small smile.

"Nope." Derek states without meeting the man's eyes.

"You smiled."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You never smile, Derek."

"That isn't true."

"Alright. Get back to work."

... ...

"You're a jerk." Stiles mutters once the door to the shop closes.

"You don't mean that." Isaac smiles slightly.

"A warning would have been nice." Stiles states as they wander past a small group of girls.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd enjoy the surprise."

"The surprise was great...but his father wasn't."

"Mr. Hale isn't that bad. He cares for his pack and he does what he has to for his family."

"He cares for his what?" Stiles asks and stops in his tracks to frown at the curly haired boy.

"What?" Isaac asks with innocent eyes.

"You said pack." Stiles states.

"I did? I didn't mean to."

"Then what did you mean to say?" Stiles asks before crossing his arms.

"I meant to say...people." Isaac says awkwardly.

"You're lying. You're hiding something."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Alright. You win this round. But I'll find out what it is." Stiles shrugs and walks ahead to the servant with his head held high.

"You're being absurd, Stiles."

"Am I? Didn't realize."

Isaac sighs and looks after he prince for a second before speaking. "The Chef ordered wheat. Come one."

"Lead the way."

... ...

Derek couldn't sneak away fast enough. He had taken every opportunity he could to get out of the shop, but every time his father would smirk and deny him. He's be forced to watch as his brothers delivered, picked up, and sold merchandise whole he stayed behind to help make horseshoes.

"You could just tell me what I want to know." he father sighs as he sharpens a sword.

"I'd rather keep my peace." Derek states as he begins the melting process for a order they'd gotten earlier.

"Speaking could get you out of here."

"What exactly do you want, father?" Derek growls out and looks up just as his eyes flash blue.

"I want to know why this boy is so special. What is he to you?"

"Nothing."

"Your pulse hitched."

"He's...he's a friend."

"But you want him."

"I want him to be my friend."

"Pulse."

"I want him." Derek mutters.

"You understand why you can't. Correct?" his father sighs.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm joyous that you've found interest in someone...but a human?"

"He isn't just some human."

"He's nothing special."

"He may not be to you, but perhaps to me he could be."

"No."

"Why not? You don't control who I'm attracted to."

"Not as your father, no. But as your Alpha I can."

"You can't."

"Let me rephrase. I can force you to stay away from him."

"You can't. I refuse."

"What is more important to you? Your pack and your family? Or this boy?"

At this, Derek respond. He stares at his father with a blank face before looking down at his work.

"Don't you think you're going a tad but too far, brother?" Derek glances up to find his uncle walking in with a sword in hand.

"This is not your place to speak, Peter."

"I object. He is my nephew and I am your first beta. I get a say."

"As beta, perhaps. But as his uncle, never."

"I say let him had fun for once. He is not a boy anymore. His whole life, you've dictated everything form his clothes to the way he speaks. Let him at least choose who he loves."

"Derek doesn't love this boy."

"He could. For all you know, they could be mates."

"The boy is human."

"The boy...is special." Peter states with a secretive smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"I say, give the boy a chance." Peter states and places the sword on Derek's work desk before walking out. "I also say, you Derek go."

"I agree. I spoke. Can I leave?" Derek sighs and looks at his father.

"We're back!" Dylan calls as he and Daven walk through the curtain.

"Be back in an hour." His father sighs tiredly.

"Thank you." Derek sighs before making his way to the door.

"Just remember what I said! Pack or the boy!" his father calls out.

... ...

Stiles feels like he's about to freeze and turn into a block of ice.

"Just keep walking, we still have to get things." Isaac mumbles as he looks down at his list.

"We've been here all day! The sun will set soon!" Stiles growls.

"Let it!"

"_let it_." Stiles mimics after the other boy wanders off a small distance.

"I heard that!" Isaac calls back with a grin.

"Of course you did."

"Of course who did?" Stiles jump at the voice and turns around to find Derek standing there with a raised eyebrow.

"Derek." Stiles states like the idiot he is before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Nothing. It's Isaac."

"You're red." Derek states as he walks to Stiles slowly.

"I'm...cold." Stiles mumbles slowly.

"I see. Well...here." Derek says as he peels off his coat.

"No! Really, I'm fine. It's nothing." Stiles protests even as Derek places the thick coat on Stiles' shoulder with a small grin.

"Put it on Stiles, you'll catch a cold if you don't."

"What about you?" Stiles asks as he slips his arms into the sleeves.

"I'll be fine; I'm not cold."

"How are you not freezing?" Stiles demands as they start walking.

Derek shrugs and smiles slightly when Stiles sputters before pouting and hugging his coat closer.

Stiles watches Derek for a second before ducking his head to have the collar of Derek's coat rub gently against his cheek.

It's warm and soft...and a few sizes too big for Stiles. But it feels perfect on him and it smells...perfect.

"Derek!" Isaac states in surprise when he turns from a vendor's cart to find his Prince standing there next to his Alpha's son.

"Isaac." Derek greets stiffly.

"Um...I...I have to run the last errands. Why don't you two...wander around? I'll meet up with you when I'm done." Isaac doesn't leave room for argument before he's rushing off.

"Oh...kay." Stiles mumbles in shock before turning to Derek.

"Come on." Derek smiles slightly at him before taking his hand and pulling him away.

It's now that Stile's mind goes blank and he lets Derek drag him off with a smile.


	8. Howling at the Moon

**Hey you guys. long time no see, I know!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**It was written while listening to major motion picture soundtracks so...it was written while listening to Batman movie scores.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

"It's not nice to spy." Isaac jumps at the voice and turns to find Scott smiling at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not spying!" Isaac answers before turning back to his original position.

"You're hiding behind stacks of flour...looking at our Alpha's son, trying to be sneaky. Are you sure this isn't spying?"

"I'm not watching Derek. I'm not watching at all! I'm observing!"

"Observing. Okay, _sure_. What are you observing?"

"...nothing."

"Is that..." Isaac flinches when he hears Scott take in a deep breathe. "What is Prince Genim doing out here?" Scott demands with wide eyes.

"Long story."

"I've got time." Scott mutters with a serious frown.

"Okay, _private_ story."

"No way! Genim is...he's..."

"He's not your friend, Scott. He's your employer. Why do you care?"

"Because we _used_ to be friends!"

"_When_?"

"It doesn't matter! Just tell me what's going on."

"It's not for me to tell."

"Isaac-"

"_Ahem_." both werewolves look up to find Derek standing over them, Stiles hidden behind him with a concerned look.

"Scott?" Stiles is the first to break the awkward silence.

"Gen-_oof_" Isaac elbows the other boy harshly before standing up form his crouch.

"Stiles, we should get going."

"_Stiles_?" Scott mumbles on confusion.

"But Derek was going to-"

"It's getting dark, Isaac has a point." Derek cuts in with a strained smile.

Scott gapes at the older boy before smirking.

"Come on, Stiles." Isaac has to drag Stiles off by his elbow, and Scott waves happily until they're out of hearing rang.

"_Some one has a crush_." the young werewolf sing songs.

"Shut up. Be in the field on time tonight." Derek growls under his breathe.

"You know, you don't have to act all mad. You like him."

"It's none of your business, McCall."

"It'll never happen." Scott mumbles suddenly serious.

"I don't need your opinion."

"...if you say so."

... ...

"What was that about?" Stiles huffs after pulling away form Isaac.

"We have to get you back before dark."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

"Is this another _'normal people'_ rule?" Stiles asks curiously.

"Um... yeah, sure."

"I don't want to go back there." Stiles mumbles as he looks up past the buildings.

The peaks of the castle were visible along with their flags and lit gargoyles.

"You have to. That's your home."

"It's my house. Not my home."

"What's the difference?"

"A house is were you sleep. A home is where you live."

"I don't follow you."

"I didn't expect you to."

"Are you _ready_?"

"For what?"

"To go back to being Genim."

"I'm never ready for that, Isaac. But I don't have a choice. The minute I step foot inside the castle, I'm back to being the prince. I'm back to obeying all the rules I learned when I was a kid. I'm back to having to pretend to be perfect."

"You're back to trying to find a spouse."

"I'm back to being branded off to Prince Jackson."

"You could be happy with him."

"In what world? I know his type, Isaac. He's the guy who only wants a show case spouse. Someone who'll look pretty and stay silent. That's not me."

"He's the type your father wants."

"And my father _always_ gets what he wants." Stiles grumbles.

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?" Stiles asks as they slip through the back gate and rush towards the kitchen entrance.

"You're a prince Stiles. People would kill to be in your place."

"You're normal, Isaac. You don't know what it's like. You don't understand." Stiles sighs and walks off, leaving Isaac in the kitchen with the rest of the Castle staff.

"I understand a lot more than you think, Stiles." Isaac whispers.

... ... ...

"Genim, so nice of you to join us." Jackson's voice is the first thing the prince hears as he sits down at the dinner table after freshening up.

"Good evening to you too, Jackson." he states and forces on a smile.

"I was just telling Jackson about your love for literature." Stiles' father explains with a grin.

"He says you love to read."

"Yes, I enjoy Supernatural Research."

Stiles feels himself stiffen when Jackson scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Research would imply it to be real."

"It could be." Stiles states sternly.

"Don't be ridiculous. Nothing supernatural exists."

"How would you know?"

"It's common sense."

"We don't know everything just due to common sense, prince Whitmore."

"We know most things. Such as the fact that...Vampires and Dragons _don't_ exist."

"Of course they don't! Dragons went extinct _billions_ of years ago; do you not know the history of Dinosaurs?" Genim states sassily with a smirk.

"That is enough Genim." The king mutters angrily.

"Listen to your father, Genim." Jackson states as he takes a sip form his glass.

"_Don't_ give me orders." Genim states with a forced smile before starting on his meal.

From across the table, Stiles can hear Prince Danny chuckling.

"What's so funny, Danny?" Jackson demands with a raised eyebrow.

"He's got guts. I like it."

Stiles doesn't miss the way his father looks up at Danny curiously and hopefully.

"He's got an attitude." Jackson mutters.

"He's right _here_." Stiles states angrily.

"Okay, boys." The king states and holds up his hands as if to declare peace. "Lets eat, shall we?"

"Whatever, the sooner I can leave, the better." Stiles whispers to himself.

... ...

Derek loves full moons.

As a pup, he hated the feeling of his wolf taking over.

But soon enough, he learned to embrace it. to just let go, rather than try to fight it off.

And when he learned that, he found that he loved it.

He loved feeling powerful and defenseless all at the same time.

He loved opening his eyes to see everything he'd never be able to had he been born a human.

He loves looking up at the sky and howling away all his problems.

He loves looking around to find his family reunited in their natural forms.

Derek loves full moons.

And this full moon just seemed to be better than all the others he's experienced.

"I'm here!" Isaac bursts into their field still in human form.

"Where have you been?" Scott asks with a frown.

"Stiles, I had to get him back to the castle."

"It's time." Derek looks over to find his father and Uncle staring up at the sky.

"Ready?" His mother whispers to the cubs lovingly.

"Where?" Isaac asks softly.

"Outskirts of the kingdom. We have to get away form here." Peter explains with a wide grin.

"Keep up, newbie." Derek mutters to Logan teasingly.

"Whatever!" the younger boy growls.

.. ...

Stiles loves full moons.

He loves looking up at the sky and seeing all the stars...and of course the big white disk that hung proud above his head.

He loves hearing the faint sound of crickets.

He loves finding constellations...he loves listening to the animals that creep in the dark.

And he loves waiting just long enough for the moon to be right above him...so that he can hear the wolves howl.

"Hey." Stiles jumps at the voice and turns with find a smiling Danny.

"Hey...what are you doing in here?"

"I came to talk."

"Talk. About what?"

"About the hilarious dinner we just barely managed to live through."

"Hilarious? More like horrid." Stiles chuckles and turns back to the moon.

"You really don't like Jackson."

"I love how that isn't a question." Stiles smiles.

"How are things with your Prince Charming?"

"He's not my Prince Charming."

"Your Knight?"

"Closer."

"Your Pauper?" Danny asks with a curious smile.

"He's...just as perfect as I remember."

When stiles turns to face Danny, he's shocked to find himself alone.

But at the same time he's happy that he doesn't have company.

Turning back to the sky, Stiles grins as the first howl of the night rings through the air.

... ...

Derek is the first to reach the cliff.

And when he does...he lets it all out.

The anger for his father's words, his delight at spending time with Stiles, the happiness from meeting Genim, the frustration from having to let Stiles go.

It's all let out in one very loud howl. And when he receives several howls in return...he smiles and turns to see the peaks of the castle still visible even from his location.

Stiles may be far...but he's still there.

And soon...he won't be so far.

Derek promises himself that.


	9. The Cloak, the Horses, and the stares

**I'm on a roll today. **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

When Genim wakes up, he expects to see some things.

He expects to see Isaac bustling around his room.

He expects his curtains to be open, letting in the morning light.

He expects to find a glass of water on his bed side table.

What he doesn't expect is to find Jackson standing at his balcony with Danny.

He doesn't expect them to stand in front of the snow covered village.

He doesn't expect Isaac to walk in with a wide smile and a glass in his hand.

"Good Morning, Genim!" Danny greets as he and Jackson walk back into the room.

"Good morning." Stiles mumbles back after sitting up in bed.

"Get dressed. We're going out." Jackson states sternly.

"Out?" Stiles asks with a frown.

"Your father said we could go riding today. There's plenty of open space just outside of this kingdom." Danny explains with a smile.

"Riding? As in horses?"

"No, as in unicorns. Yes, horses." Jackson growls.

"Jackson, calm down." Danny mutters with a glare.

"Prince Genim, your bath is ready." Isaac says, his arms occupied with Stile's attire for the day.

"Of course." Stiles sighs and follows the other boy towards the bathroom.

... ...

It's tradition.

Every morning, after the full moon, everyone will wake up early and they'll all help to make breakfast.

And when everything is prepared, they'll all sit at the table and have a normal meal.

Together, as a family.

When Derek wakes up to hear Logan and Laura arguing he smiles and trudges into the kitchen as he is.

"Uh-oh, the beast has awoken!" Logan laughs and gasps when Laura pinches him. "Hey!"

"Help Laura with the bottles, Derek?" his mother sighs as she works the stove.

"Mm-hm." he sighs in response and looks over to find his older sister wrestling a pup into her seat.

"Mom! Dylan won't un-phase!" Daven shouts from somewhere in the house.

"Dad! Where's Lily?" David calls as he walks into the kitchen, half transformed.

"Right here." Derek's father chuckles and walks in with the tot on his shoulders.

Derek can only smile and take her gently before placing her down on her chair.

"Come on, Dylan!" Laura calls after Leisy settles down.

They all chuckle when Daven trudges in the boy latched onto his leg.

"Logan, table!" Derek orders half heartedly.

"Yes, sir." the boy mutters sarcastically.

"Logan." they father growls in warning.

"Sorry."

"Daven, David, set the table." their mother pleads with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am."

When they're all finally sitting together, it's chaotic. But Derek's used to it. He knows when not to reach for a piece of toast because his older brothers are fighting over the last slice.

He knows not to tease Logan while he's eating.

He knows not to interrupt his parents in the middle of one of their lovey dovey talks.

He knows the routine.

He likes the routine.

So when he's stuck cleaning dishes with David, it's all okay. He knows that he's in charge of drying.

"So...Stiles?" his older brother whispers to him.

And this is not part of routine.

He doesn't know what to do...

"What about him?" Derek whispers back.

"Word in the pack says...he's your boyfriend." Daven seems to materialize out of thin air along with his statement.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Baby bro, you don't have to hide it!" David mumbles.

"I'm not hiding anything."

"You're hiding us." Daven states seriously.

"How? I've only talked to him twice!"

"We've never met him! You know it's a family thing; to introduce us to your friends."

"...you guys don't understand."

"Actually...it's the exact opposite." Daven states.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough." David promises.

"Let's go!" Derek sighs and follows his father out into the cold air.

Derek isn't a very big fan of snow...but the cool air, he's a fan of that.

.. ...

"Which is yours?" Stiles asks Jackson as they walk into the stables.

"The white Mare." Jackson smirks and looks down at the shorter prince.

"Cliché." Stiles chuckles. "What about you, Danny?"

"The Black Stallion. Yours?"

Stiles grins widely when they reach his horse and stops walking.

"Meet Jeep." Stiles states and turns to his horse.

"What...is that?" Jackson asks with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles rolls his eyes and turns back to his horse.

He has a white-blue mane, and is just as great as the pure breads his father owns.

"He's amazing." Danny grins.

"Prince Genim!" Stiles turns to find Isaac rushing towards them. "I think it best that you wear a cloak; the cold air with give you frostbite."

Stiles looks down to find Isaac holding out a new looking Red cloak, complete with hood and sleeves.

"Thank you, Isaac." Stiles smiles and allows the taller male to slip it onto his body.

"Enjoy the ride." Isaac sighs and walks away.

"Alright, let's go." Jackson huffs and he mounts his horse.

"Right." Stiles nods and follows his lead.

... ...

It's when Derek is walking between David and Daven that he spots the horses.

They're rushing on the cobblestone roads quickly, as if in a race.

"Keep up, Genim!" Derek feels his blood run cold at the name and looks closer, only to find that he recognizes the blonde that's leading the trio. Prince Jackson.

"No problem, Jackson!" that voice...Derek frowns when he sees that the final horse holds a red clad body.

A hood shadows the body's face...but Derek knows who that body belongs to.

And when they rush past Derek and his brothers...Derek swears he sees Genim turn his head to look at him.

But whether it's just a fluke or not, he can't decide.

Because Suddenly Genim is laughing and rushing to catch up to the other prince.

For some reason, Derek feels a pang of hurt.

He knew he didn't have a chance with Genim...but to actually see the prince happy with a jerk like Jackson...it hurt him more than he'd like to admit.

"Come on, Derek!" his brothers mumble before dragging him off.

... ...

Stiles has never been here.

He's never seen this lake, or this field.

But that isn't what he pays attention to.

He pays attention to the way Jackson is suddenly an okay guy.

He's still snarky and a smart mouth...but he's okay.

He's...nicer.

And when Danny chastises him about having an unfair advantage over stiles after they race on foot...he lets Stiles beat him.

"It's hot." Jackson whines suddenly.

Genim looks over to find the blonde stripping off his coat...and Danny ogling.

"Yes you are." Danny mumbles softly enough so that only Stiles can hear him.

"Danny!" Stiles chuckles and raises an eyebrow.

"You can't deny it!"

"Deny what?" Jackson asks seriously.

"That we should get going. The sun will set soon." Stiles covers easily.

"True...we'll ride easy on the way back." Jackson nods.

Jackson wasn't kidding.

They don't rush at any part of their way home.

And Stiles enjoys the way Danny and Jackson argue.

However the best part of the whole day...is when they pass by the blacksmith's shop.

Despite the fact that Stiles has his hood up and his head hanging low...he can still see Derek as he locks up and walks away with his brothers.

... ...

This time Derek knows he's not imagining things.

Because Genim's head clearly follows him until Danny calls him back to their conversation.

"You okay?" David asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Derek answers with a nod.

The only thing not okay...was that Derek had yet to see the prince's face.

And that Bothered him.

A lot.


	10. The Dinner and the Barn

"Welcome back." Isaac greets as soon as Stiles steps foot into his room.

"Thank you, Isaac."

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Very much, actually."

"Good. Your father has arranged for you and Prince Jackson to have dinner tonight."

"Excuse me?" Stiles asks in shock.

"I know that you don't like this. But your father has had a spare room set up a romantic dinner for two."

"I hope the two are Daniel and Jackson, because I will not be attending. I'll starve if I must."

"You've just said that you enjoyed yourself whilst spending the day with the prince."

"Danny was there; he made it easier."

"That's a shame. Because tonight, you will be dinning with him."

"No."

"Genim?" Stiles turns to find his father standing at his door with a frown. "Is there a problem."

"several. Why am I being told of a romantic dinner?"

"Because I've arranged it."

"Don't I get a say?"

"Genim, your birthday is near. It's time for us to hurry."

"I Don't want to be Jackson's...prize!"

"What would you like me to do, Genim? It's either this...or we lose the kingdom."

"Why can't I pick my own Prince?!"

"You only have two suitors! After your episode at the ball, every one fled. And Princess Lydia had stated out right that she wishes to be as far from you as possible! That only leaves Princes Daniel and Jackson. Choose."

"Let me rephrase. Why can't I choose the person who stands by my side for the rest of my life?"

"You know exactly why. I'm not sure what's causing these outbursts or the disobedience...but I suggest that you stop. Now."

"And if I don't?"

"Jackson is waiting. Hurry." The king mutters before stomping out of the room.

"He only wants what is best for you." Isaac states softly.

"He only wants what's best for his reputation. This isn't about me or the kingdom; it's about him."

"Stiles, that's not fair-"

"The truth rarely ever is." Stiles growls.

... ...

It doesn't happen often.

It fact, it hadn't happened in months.

So when Logan ran into his brother's room in the middle of the night, looking like he was being chased by the devil himself, Derek knew exactly what was going on.

"Come on, kiddo." David sighs from his bed and chuckles when Logan instead launches himself into Derek's bed.

"Hey, hey...calm down." he mumbles sleepily.

"Sorry...can I get the wall?" Logan mutters hoarsely.

"Yeah." Derek sighs and huffs when the younger boy tumbles over him clumsily before situating himself on the side of the bed closest to the wall.

"What was it about this time, Logan?" David asks softly.

"Fire...the Argents." he states softly.

Derek winces and looks up the ceiling.

The Argents were the type of people who hated their kind.

They wanted to wipe them out, and never hear the word _werewolf_ again.

Years ago, when Logan was a a little kid, he had ran away form their mother and stumbled across one of the hunters.

At six years old, Logan heard them talking about a 'fire clearance'.

At the time, Logan had kept his experience to himself.

That is until two weeks later when the village found out about a sudden fire just outside of the kingdom.

Whilst the humans thought it to be an accident...the lycan community found the truth.

sixty werewolves...burned to death.

Among them, much of Derek's family.

Their aunts, their uncles, and most of their cousins.

It didn't take long before the fire was traced back to the Argents...Kate Argent to be more specific.

"It's okay, Logan." Daven whispers form his own bed.

"What if we were there?" Logan demands with a sniffle.

"We weren't. That's all that matters."

"Our family died, Daven." Logan growls.

"And they're in a better place now. We, on the other hand, are still living in this stupid kingdom, rotting away slowly but surly. Living a life not even fit for a commoner, but fit for a slave! I'd rather be with them. No go to sleep." Daven growls right back.

Derek sighs and pulls Logan close to his side.

"Don't listen to him. He's just tired." Derek mutters softly.

"His heart didn't skip." Logan sniffles.

"Yes it did. You just weren't paying enough attention."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, get some sleep."

... ... ... ...

Stiles is ready to explode.

The room is dim, and only lit by candles. There's a curtain hiding what Stiles knows is a bed, and the area around the table is covered in rose petals.

Stiles understands his father's intent. But he's not willing to give in. Not at all.

Jackson's seated in front of him in his best attire.

While the blonde looks at ease in the clothes, Stiles is squirming and itching at the tight fabric on his body.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" Jackson asks half way through their meal with a frown.

"Not if I can help it."

"You know what your father expects out of tonight. Why not just do it?"

"Because I want nothing more than to give up my royal place in order to be happy."

"Stop playing hard to get, Genim. We both know you find me attractive."

"I find you just about as attractive as the backside of a mule. I have no intentions of marrying you, I suggest you stop wasting your time."

"Feisty..." Jackson chuckles.

"Right." Stiles mutters and continues his meal.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Isaac asks as he walks in with two plates of dessert in his hands.

"Privacy." Jackson states at the same time Stiles blurts out "Freedom."

"I'll leave you two for the night then." Isaac sighs before hurrying out.

"The night?" Stiles question is answered when the click of a lock sounds through the room. "No way."

"Looks like it will be us two for the night."

"Over my dead body." Stiles mutters as he rushes to the door and tries to open.

The lock is in place from the outside, and the door doesn't budge at all.

"Sit down, Genim."

Stiles follows orders reluctantly and refuses to eat, instead watching as Jackson slowly picks at the cake on his plate.

"Why is it so horrible to be with me? Am I hideous."

"Your physical features are exceptional. It's your personality that couldn't attract a single living specimen."

"What do you wish for in a spouse, Genim?"

"Intelligence."

"I've finished my schooling."

"Bravery."

"I'm traveled the world on my own."

"Loyalty."

"I haven't lied regarding our relationship at all."

"Protectiveness."

"I can promise you that."

"You just aren't the one for me."

"And who is? A commoner who won't support you? A man who doesn't know who you are?"

"You don't know him."

"Derek Hale. Fourth eldest of his siblings. Lycan, nineteen years of age, and is bound to forever work as a blacksmith."

"How do you..."

"Your father has an amazing knowledge of the kingdom's people tucked away in this castle."

"Where?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Jackson-"

"Enough." Jackson growls and stands before huffing and walking over to pull back the curtain.

Stiles was right; it's a bed.

Jackson chuckles and looks over at Stiles with a suggestive looks.

"No." Genim states sternly.

"We'll see about that." Jackson states as he walks towards a candle and blows it out.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm ready for bed."

"I'm not."

"A shame."

"Ahem." Stiles looks over to find his father standing at the door way, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually-"

"No." Stiles states before standing.

"How was your dinner?"

"Amazing." Jackson supplies.

"And we're done." Stiles smiles falsely as Jackson before rushing past his father and towards his room.

He ignores them calling his name and locks his door as soon as he enters the room.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asks from behind, causing the prince to jump and scream.

"Don't scare me!"

"You're supposed to be with Jackson."

"I'm going to sleep in my room."

"Did the king say-"

"Yes, Isaac."

"...okay."

.. ... ...

Derek's eyes trail over the castle and he walks along the pathway towards its stables.

"Derek!" Scott states when he arrives.

"I have your delivery."

"Oh...thank you. Deaton's been looking forward to this."

"Yeah...Scott, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Have you ever seen the Prince?"

"...of course I have."

"What does he look like?"

"Why?"

"Just answer me." Derek grumbles.

"He's...pretty tall. Not lanky, but not strong. He had brown hair...and I hear that he's growing it out. He has dark eyes...pale skin because his father never lets him out of the castle. He's a cool person. He can carry a conversation. And right now, Isaac tells me he's upset."

"Could I...ever get a chance to see him?"

"I only saw him because he came in here. The only people who actually see him on a regular basis are...well, my mom and Isaac. Speak of the devil..." Scott nods and Derek turns to find Isaac walking in.

"Isaac." Derek greets.

"...what's wrong?"

"He wants to see the prince." Scott sends the other boy a worried look.

"...not possible."

"Why not?" Derek demands.

"Derek, the only way you'd ever see the prince is if you were working in the castle. You don't."

"Doesn't he come out?"

"Rarely." Scott supplies.

"Fine." Derek growls before stomping out of the barn.

... ... ... ... ...

Stiles needed to get away from his father and from Jackson.

With Isaac no where to be found, Stiles rushes into the kitchen and towards the back exit.

"Sorry Mrs. McCall!" the prince whispers as he slips past her. "Don't tell dad!"

"...don't get into too much trouble." she chuckles.

"Thanks!" Stiles grins and looks around. "I'll be in the barn."

Stiles starts jogging quickly towards the building and turns to make sure he isn't being followed constantly.

His distracted state leaves him vulnerable...thus explaining why he suddenly slammed into something, causing him to fall on his bottom.

"I'm so sorry!" he gasps as he stands and wipes the dirt form his slacks.

"No, It's my fault...I...wasn't..." when the voice trails off, Stiles looks up with a frown.

And when he sees who it is...his blood runs cold.


	11. The Knock

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks in shock, stuck between wanting to hug Derek and wanting to run from him.

"...Stiles?" Derek asks in equal surprise.

Stiles watches in horror as his green eyes trail over his body, taking in the tight fitting clothes Isaac had forced him into.

Green eyes that were analyzing his neatly styled hair, his blue coat, and every detail...that was definitely not supposed to be on Stiles.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks again, making Derek's eyes snap back up to his face.

"I don't understand...who are you?"

"Who do you think?" Stiles asks nervously, wringing his hands and looking down rather than into Derek's eyes.

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew Stiles...Genim. You lied to me."

"I didn't!" Stiles snaps up to look at wide green eyes. "I never lied!"

"You're the prince!"

"I never said I wasn't!"

"Do you even work in the kitchen?" Derek demands.

"I...I mean I don't-"

"You've never cooked a day in your life, have you?" Derek growls.

"No."

"You lied."

"I didn't mean to."

"You can't honestly say you did it unconsciously. You knew you weren't telling the truth. I'm an idiot for not realizing." Derek growls and runs a hand through his hair.

"Okay I lied. But you don't understand!"

"Was this a game to you? Pick on the peasants?" Derek demands.

"No!" Stiles stumbles back when Derek steps forward with a glare.

The prince had never seen him so angry and it scared him because he knew that Derek was strong enough to hurt him.

"Derek!"

Stiles isn't sure where they come from, but he's grateful with two pairs of hands grip Derek's arms and pull him back.

"Stiles, get inside." Isaac demands nervously.

"Derek please-"

"Genim please." Scott begs.

"Let me go." Derek demands.

"Stiles, get inside!" Isaac growls.

"No! Let him go." Stiles demands with a frown.

"Derek you need to calm down!" Scott states.

"Tell me the truth. Who are you?" Derek demands and stops struggling.

"I...I'm Genim Stilinski. I'm the prince of Beacon Hills. I'm...I'm really sorry Derek." Stiles whimpers.

"Why did you do it?"

"Oh god, Derek! Isn't it obvious?" Isaac demands, still clutching onto the older man's arms. "It was so that you two could be together!"

"I knew that if I was...just the prince, we would never see each other again. So...it was the only way, Derek. I promise you, thought, I didn't mean to hurt or lie to you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Of everything! If it didn't work out...if I had to marry Jackson...I don't know what we're going to do or would have done!"

"You wanted an easy out."

"I wanted to protect you!"

"You lied, Stiles."

"You aren't one to talk!" Scott finally explodes and drops his arms. "You're not being entirely honest either. He doesn't know all your secrets."

"That doesn't count." Derek mutters.

"Like hell it doesn't!"

"What is he talking about?" Stiles asks Isaac.

"Nothing."

"Don't you lie too!" Scott screams.

"Shut up!" Derek growls and turns his glares to the two wolves.

"I'm done." Scott growls back as he stomps off.

"Come on, Stiles." Isaac sighs and starts pulling the prince back towards the castle.

"No, Isaac! I have to talk to Derek-"

"Come on, stiles."

Derek watches as the honey eyed boy tries to pull away...but never steps up to fight.

... ... ...

"What was he doing here?" Stiles demands when they finally make it to his room.

"He was dropping off some things."

"He hates me! I'll never be able to see him again!"

"He doesn't hate you."

"He does!"

"Stiles, trust me. He doesn't hate you. He's just confused."

"Isaac...I'm scared. I don't want to lose him."

"Stiles...he's not an option. Stop fighting."

"Never."

"What is so great about Derek?! Don't you care about the kingdom?"

"I do!"

"If you cared...you would be worrying about finding a spouse."

"I'm not marrying Jackson!"

"You're not going to get Derek either!"

"I thought you were my friend!" Stiles screams as tears well up in his eyes.

"I am! And I care about you, and I know that he's not an option for you."

"Then I don't want to be a prince! I'll give up my crown, I'll give the kingdom to Jackson! I just don't want to lose him!"

"You're being an idiot!"

.. ... ... ...

"Are you okay?" Daven asks when they're all walking home.

"I'm fine." Derek snaps.

"Your heart blipped."

"Shut up, I don't want to talk about it."

"It's about that Stiles kid, isn't it?"

Derek shakes his head and lets his brother walk ahead of him.

Stile's words were still swimming in his head. His eyes appeared every time he blinked...and he wanted nothing more than to run to the castle and forgive him.

But he can't.

He can't because he isn't sure what will happen.

He isn't sure if he'll ever get a happy ending.

He knows he'll never live a normal life.

And Stiles is just as special as he is.

They're opposites, they're too different.

It won't work out.

But still...despite all the bad things that Derek's told himself, he still wants Stiles.

He still wants to hold him and talk to him and just be with him.

...he wants to so badly.

... ... ... ...

"I don't want to talk to you." Stiles mumbles after glancing over his shoulder and spotting Danny.

"I figured." The brunette mumbles back after joining the other prince on his balcony. "What happened to make you so upset?"

"Do you really care?" Stiles asks softly and looks at his feet.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. In fact, if I didn't car, I'd probably be at home."

"...why do you care?"

"Because...just because." Danny shrugs.

"Derek..."

"Ah...the pauper."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Because this...all of this...belongs in some fairy tale."

"Aren't fairy tales supposed to have happy endings?"

"You don't know that your ending has come."

"I do. I know what'll happen next."

"please do tell because I'm at the edge of my seat."

"...I'll marry Jackson. Our kingdoms will combine because we're both only children. We'll adopt a child, most likely a son...I'll be miserable and silent for the rest of my life as long as Jackson is in the room. My father will be proud and happy to see a crown on my head...and I'll live Miserably ever after." Stiles grumbles.

"...goodness, you're so hollow." Danny scoffs.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you're an idiot. You want to know your ending? Derek is going to run into the castle, shoving men and objects out of his way to confess his love to you."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Alright, so maybe it won't be that drastic...but Genim, you are a good person. Good things happen to people like you. And...don't degrade Jackson so much. He's a good person too."

"Not from what I've seen."

"You haven't seen it all; trust me." Danny smiles knowingly at the other male.

"I wish that I was normal, Danny."

"...we all what are you doing to do about the Pauper?"

"What can I do? He's angry at me and...he has a right to be."

"What can you do?" Danny asks in shock. " You can go out there right now and fight! You want him? Go get him. Stop giving up, Genim!"

"Bit I can't-"

"Why not?"

"...I just can't."

"...You're so...you're going. Come on." Danny huffs before grabbing the prince's arm and dragging him from the balcony.

"I'm not happy about this." Isaac grumbles from Stiles' bed.

Beside him, Scott has a bundle on his lap and a wide smile on his face.

"What are you two doing here?" Stiles asks in suspicion.

"Helping. Here." Scott holds out the bundle and Stiles takes it, only to find commoner clothes and his red cloak.

"...I can't."

"Stiles, just put them on." Isaac sighs.

"You don't like him, why are you here?"

"Because you're my friend...and you're both perfect for each other."

"Well not perfect...but you make him happy." Scott amends softly.

.. ... ...

It's when Derek in freshly out from bathing that the knock comes at the door.


	12. The Kiss

Stiles is pretty sure that Derek Hale is not human.

He's too perfect to be anything but an angel...and this moment proves his theory. Or at least in his mind it does.

For whatever reason, Derek is shirtless...with beads of what seems to be water lazily resting on his shoulders and chest and collar bone.

His hair is spiked in a chaotic mess but for some reason Stiles finds this look the most attractive thing he's ever seen. Especially the part where there's water dripping form his hair onto his bare skin.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles is knocked away form his thoughts by the very angry voice.

"You two need to talk." Scott states easily.

"I don't think so. Go home. I'm done. Good night."

When Derek starts closing the door, Stiles feels a cold shiver run through his body at the thought of losing him.

And so, without really thinking things through...he lunges forward and jams his foot in front of the door.

"Please, Derek." he gasps and presses his weight against the door.

"There's nothing to talk about..." Derek trails of and pushes the door slightly.

"There's plenty to talk about! You can't just run like this, please! I'm begging you to just listen."

"...Derek please." Isaac mumbles.

"Seriously, Derek." Scott agrees.

When Derek doesn't respond, Stiles slams his body against the door once more and yelps in surprise when it gives way.

He's grateful when arms wrap around him securely...but when he looks up to find Derek inches away form his face...he freezes and blushes.

"Great! Talk." Scott states happily before dragging Isaac away.

"What are you..." Derek trails off when they both run away but never lets go of Stiles.

"Um...I'm good now." Stiles mumbles as he places a hand on the bigger male's chest.

"Oh..."

... ... ...

Walking through the house, Derek finds himself looking at Stiles' reaction every few seconds.

He'd rather not have Dylan and Leisy screaming while they play on the living room floor...and if he had a choice, Logan wouldn't be arguing with Daven.

But he can't control his crazy family, so he sidesteps and creeps past his rowdy siblings, peeking over to check the prince's face.

"You're such an idiot! I hate you!" Logan's words make Derek stop dead and when he looks over to find Stiles staring at the two in utter shock...he knows something is about to happen.

"Well you're not much better! You're the dumbest cub in this family!"

"David is so much better at everything!"

Yeah? Well-"

"Enough!" Derek growls when he notices Logan's teary eyes.

"He started it." Daven mutters as he stomps off.

"Logan, go wash up. It's almost time for bed." Derek mumbles.

"...who's he?" the younger boy asks rather than listening.

"None of your business. Go."

"No. Who is he? does mom know he's here? Does dad know?" Derek's prepared to retaliate when he's cut off by Stiles laughter.

"You're adorable." the prince chuckles before kneeling down in front of the boy. "My name is Genim...but I prefer Stiles. What's your name?"

"You smell funny." Logan deadpans with a frown.

"Okay! Come on." Derek hurriedly pulls the prince up to his feet and starts dragging him away.

"What did he mean by-"

"Who knows." Derek cuts off with a shrug.

"Oh...okay."

"Come on." Stiles stumbles into a room after Derek and it's only when the door is shut that Stiles notices they're in what seems to be Derek's room.

"Wow..." Stiles mumbles and looks around.

"What?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's so...small." Stiles smiles widely and turns to face Derek.

"I'm sorry?"

"No! It's great! I love it!" Stiles laughs and plops down on the nearest bed.

"No!" Derek gasps and pulls Stiles up quickly. "That's Daven's bed; not a good idea."

"What? Why?" Stiles asks in confusion.

"Let's just say...my brother doesn't like other people touching his property."

"Oh." Stiles sighs and sits down next to Derek slowly.

"You...we need to talk, right?" Derek asks suddenly serious.

"Yes. We need to talk."

"About?"

"Everything, Derek. About you, about me...about us."

"Is there really going to be an Us?"

"I want there to be."

"First things first; what am I supposed to call you?"

"...I prefer Stiles."

"Okay. Stiles, you said it yourself; things won't work out."

"That's not true; we can make it work."

"How? By sneaking around? By me lying to my family and you cheating on your spouse?"

"I'm not cheating!"

"Not now, but soon you will be."

"I want to make this work, Derek. But I can't do that if you don't help."

"How do you want me to help? You're the one with rules you have to follow!"

"Do you have to remind me every time we talk?! I know who I am and I know what I have to do. I don't need you reminding me every few minutes!"

"I want you to realize the reality! We're not the same! You're a prince, I'm a normal guy. You have to marry somebody with a crown and I have to find a sub. This isn't going to work!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You don't get it, Stiles! You're not part of my world just like I'm not part of yours. It's simple."

"You...don't want this, do you?"

When Derek scoffs, Stiles feels a dull ache in his chest and the tightening in his throat before tears well up in his eyes.

"I want this to work, Stiles. I do. But I know that if we try...it'll all come crashing down eventually and we'll both be broken beyond repair."

"...Please, Derek. Please, just try? I'll do anything."

"Don't, Stiles. You have a really important role. Marry Jackson, live your life, don't...think about this."

"You want me to spend the rest of my life in depression? I'm not marrying Jackson!"

"Stiles, please I-" Derek's cut off by a sudden weight and when he lands on his back he's attacked by a pair of lips.

The realization takes a while, but when Derek finally realizes that Stiles is kissing him...he responds immediately.

.. ... ...

Stiles never thought that he'd be the type to take charge like this...but Derek wasn't ever going to do it.

It's awkward and Stiles has no idea what he's doing.

But that's okay because it's still nice...until Derek's door slams open.


	13. Family Dinner

**Short, but it's something.**

**REVIEW?**

"Oh...wow."

Derek sighs and looks over to find David standing at the doorway with wide eyes.

"What?" Stiles chuckles at Derek's growl before sitting up and facing the older male.

"Stiles...I see."

"Hi..." the prince waves slightly and blushes.

"Can we have a moment?" Derek demands with a glare.

"Uh...mom says dinner's ready."

"I'll be there. One minute." Derek states before nodding his brother away.

Stiles can only chuckle as he watches him rush away and shut the door quickly.

"I should leave you to your family, then." Stiles sighs as he stands and straightens his rumpled coat.

"No!" Derek's warm hand catches his own tightly.

"What do you mean, no?"

"...stay. we still need to talk."

"We're really going to talk?"

"We can try, right?"

"yeah...yeah we can."

... .. ... ...

For as long as Stiles can remember, all his meals have always been pretty much the same.

Quiet, stiff...and the only noise came from the polite conversation that was made...or the clattering of utensils on plates.

But this...this was so different.

There were arguments, and laughter, and discussions...but it was all so cheerful in some way.

When the youngest children began eating their food with their fingers...no one batted an eyelash.

And when Laura began arguing with Daven and David...her father didn't chastise her about her manners.

When Derek's parents shared a kiss everyone else groaned before laughing.

It was all so...warm.

And for some reason...it all brought tears to Stile's' eyes.

It hit him hard.

The fact that he'd never be able to live a life like this occurred to him and he found that...he wanted it. He wanted this life so very bad.

"How's your food, dear?" Derek's mother asks and Stiles looks up with a smile.

It was the best meal he'd ever eaten.

It was warm and it was amazing...and it was also the least fancy thing he'd ever had.

But it was perfect.

"It's amazing, thank you."

"You don't have to be so modest." Derek mumbles when everyone's attention is turned away.

"What?"

"You probably have things ten times better than this garbage. You don't have to lie to make my mother feel good about herself."

"I'm...do you think so lowly of me?" Stiles asks seriously.

"Of course not!" Derek whispers.

"I mean it; this is delicious."

... .. . . .. ...

Derek's never been so stiff in his life.

He's never really paid much attention to how his family acts...but now that he's trying to make a good impression on Stiles everything seems so odd and wrong.

Despite the fact that Stiles started up a conversation with Logan so easily...despite the fact that he and Laura seem to have a lot in common...despite the fact that he can take his brother's teasing and throw it right back...Derek still worries about what the prince will think.

"Stiles and I will be in my room." Derek states the moment everyone finishes their food.

He doesn't wait for Stiles to say his goodbyes. He doesn't wait of the approval from his parents. He doesn't wait for anything before he dragging Stiles away.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to your siblings! They're amazing, Derek." Stiles complains once he's seating on Derek's bed.

"Amazing? Yeah, right." Derek mutters.

"I'm serious. You're lucky you have them."

"...sometimes I wish I didn't, to be honest."

"Don't ever say that. It sucks to be alone." Stiles mutters before falling onto his back with a huff.

"...I don't know much about you, do I?" Derek suddenly asks with a sigh.

"What?"

"When you say things like that, I just think about how I don't know anything about you."

"..well...what do you want to know?"

"Everything to be honest."

"...I was born on December 31st. My mom got sick...I don't really remember her. I have pictures and some stuff that used to be hers, but other than that I have no idea who she was. My dad doesn't ever talk about her...and everyone else finds it really hard to mention her. Scott's mom is the only one who's ever told me anything about my mother. I looked like her. I got my eyes and my hair from her. I hear she used to be really finny and would always be smiling. She used to make my dad really happy..."

"She sound like a really special woman."

"I wish I could remember her." Stiles sighs.

"...I wish you could too, Stiles."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"How was your childhood?"

"...well I was the youngest until I turned eight. Then Logan was born and I suddenly wasn't the baby of the family. I remember it really well. I didn't really like him for a while...then he started crawling and...I had someone to blame for everything I did bad." Stiles chuckles at this and Derek takes it as motivation to keep talking. "Daven and David have always been the annoying older brothers. I learned a lot of bad stuff from them. Laura always tried to teach me good things...but it didn't really work out."

"It must have been nice to grow up with such a big family."

"Yeah, it was. I wasn't ever alone or anything like that."

When Derek turns to face Stiles, he's curled up on his bed.

Derek can feel his wolf growl in approval as the prince's scent laces into the blankets and pillows.

"Did you have any friends?" Stiles asks curiously.

"Not really; my family's never been very talkative."

"That's really hard to believe." Stiles chuckles.

"We're not talkative to strangers. We never really played with the other kids." Derek explains as he lays down next to the younger male.

"You talked to me." Stiles points out.

"I did." Derek agrees before settling into the bed comfortably.

The wolf was still purring and growling at the smell of Stiles so close...and Derek could feel the desire to pull Stiles close and scent him.

"Derek?"

"Hm?"

"...I'm glad we met."

"So am I, stiles." Derek admits and gently reaches up to run his fingers through the prince's hair.

.. .. ... ...

The last thing Stiles remembers is the feeling of Derek's fingers on his scalp.

So when he opens his eyes to find himself wrapped securely in Derek's arms...he panics.


	14. Don't Be Mad

**It's short but It's all I have!**

**REVIEW**

Derek gasps in shock when he's shaken awake.

"What? What's wrong?" He asks, instinctively sitting up.

"I'm so dead!" Stiles hisses as he crawls out of bed.

"What?"

"It's sunrise! Dad's going to kill me!"

Derek's still muddled and slow...but when he finds that his brothers are asleep and sun is peeking through his window, his panics as well.

"Oh!"

"Yeah! I have to go." Stiles sighs as he slips on his coat.

"Come on." Derek mumbles quietly as he drags the prince towards the front door.

"Hurry!"

.. .. ..

They make it to the Castle's front doors after running at top speed the whole way.

"I'll see you soon." Stiles pants out.

"mm-hm." Derek mumbles back.

"I better get inside; breakfast will start soon."

"...yeah."

"I promise I'll see you." Stiles smiles when Derek huffs and stands on his toes to plant a quick kiss on the older male's mouth.

"Hey!" Derek hisses before dragging the prince back into another lip lock.

"Whoa..." Stiles chuckles out.

"Bye, Stiles." Derek grins as the prince scrambles to sneak back inside.

"Bye."

.. .. . . .. ...

"Where have you been?" Stiles cringes at his father's voice the minute he shuts the door.

"...out..."

"Out? Out where exactly?"

"...with Isaac. And Scott."

"When was I informed about this?"

"I knew what you'd say." Stiles huffs out the lie, not daring to turn around and look the king in the eye.

"And what would I have said, Stiles?"

"...you wouldn't have let me go."

"And he had good reasons to." Jackson's voice filter into their conversation and Stiles finally turns to find the other prince sauntering over to them.

"This isn't your conversation, Jackson." Stiles growls.

"On the contrary, actually." the blonde smirks. "Tell him, Mr. Stilinski."

"...tell me what?"

"Jackson please, could you leave me to speak with my son."

"Of course."

"...Tell me what, Dad?"

"...in my defense, I knew you'd never do it on your own and I did it for your own good."

"What did you do?" Stiles demands, feeling his heart thundering away in panic.

"Queen Whitmore and I spoke last night."

"And?"

"...your wedding is being planned."

"No...no,no,no NO!" Stiles shouts, tears already collecting in his eyes.

"It had to be done-"

"No it didn't! How could you?!"

"You have to be engaged, Genim!"

"I don't care! Why him?!"

"He's a perfect match-"

"He's a jerk!"

"Genim-"

"God, I hate you!" Stiles shouts before shoving past his father and rushing up to his room.

Stiles can feel his heart ache and tears pour down his cheeks...but he doesn't care.

He doesn't care because he's officially screwed.

Just when things were setting into place...of course something had to ruin it.

"Stiles?"

"Go away, Dad!"

"Just let me explain-"

"What will you explain?! That I have to marry that idiot?! That I have to spend the rest of my life imprisoned under his thumb?! I don't want to hear it!" Stiles shouts before rushing to the balcony.

"Genim you don't understand-"

"I don't want to!"

"...Genim...I'm not sorry."

With that, Stiles is left alone.

And he's thankful for that because the moment he knows his father is gone, he allows himself to break down into sob and tears right there on his balcony.

"I HATE THIS!" he shouts at the top of his lungs and he doesn't care who sees him.

. ... .. . . ...

Derek isn't even half way home when he hears a familiar voice whispers through the kingdom, too low for anyone but him to hear.

At that moment...his wolf takes over and he finds himself running as fast as he can back towards the castle.

His wolf is going crazy and although it never transforms, it doesn't hesitate to extend its super abilities.

That's how Derek knows exactly where Stiles is.

He's sobbing when Derek manages to rush past the castle.

Form where the wolf is standing, he can see his prince crumbled on the floor and inside, Derek can feel himself whimpering and begging for Stiles to be happy again.

"Stiles." Derek hisses and turns to make sure no one's seen him.

Stiles doesn't respond, and so Derek resorts to clichés.

Bending to grab the few pebbles that litter the floor, Derek tosses a single rock up to the balcony.

Stiles confused whine lets him know that it's working as he tosses another.

"Wha-Derek?" Stiles wipes his face clean before standing to peek down at him.

"...What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie, Stiles."

"...you'll hate me."

"I really don't think that's possible."

"...Jackson."

"What did he do?" Derek demands with a furious glare.

Stiles whimpers before sniffling and shaking his head.

"Nothing."

"Then...what?"

"I'm sorry Derek."

"...alright, move aside." Derek finally huffs before taking a few steps back.

"What?"

"Just move, Stiles."

Stiles follows orders and backs away before gasping when Derek runs forward and jumps, latching onto the vines that run up along the castle walls.

"What are you doing?" the prince demands, his eyes wide as the older male crawls up the wall with huffs and grunts leaving his lips.

"What does it look like?"

"Derek, be careful!"

Stiles jumps slightly when Derek finally drags himself up onto his balcony.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks, not winded at all.

"How did you do that?"

"That's not important."

"Derek, seriously!"

"What's wrong?"

"...you first." Stiles mumbles with a frown.

Derek shuts his eyes tightly and sighs.

He hates seeing Stiles like this.

His eyes are red and puffy.

His cheeks are blotchy and his eyes...they're wide and glossy.

"I'm good at physical stuff."

"...I still don't want to tell you."

"Stiles just spit it out."

"...You'll get mad."

"Tell me."

"Promise not to leave."

"Stiles." Derek growls out, forcing his wolf back down.

"Derek." Stiles whines softly.

"I promise I won't leave."

"Promise you won't get mad."

"I promise." Derek grits out.

"Okay..."


	15. Telling the Truth

**Derek can feel his wolf making its way towards the edge as Stiles leads him through his bedroom.**

**His scent was everywhere, and despite the fact that there were other scents blended into the mix...Stiles' scent was still the most potent. **

**"Derek?" Said werewolf turns to find the prince sitting on the edge of his bed. **

**The closer Derek got to him, the more force his scent hit with. Derek couldn't decide is he loved the fact that his own scent was being drowned out by the prince's or hated it. **

**One thing was certain though; his wolf was clawing and snarling trying to be let out of its cage.**

**"Tell me." Derek mutters after sitting down beside Stiles.**

**The bed is the biggest he's ever seen, with a post at each corner that holds what looks like curtains. **

**The bed sheets are blood red and feel soft...his pillows reek of his natural smell and Derek sighs contently when his wolf finally calms down. **

**"You promised not to get upset." Stiles mumbles, wringing his hands nervously. **

**"I remember." Derek states and watches Stiles fidget before huffing.**

**"It's about...Jackson."**

**"I remember that too."**

**"...and my dad."**

**Derek stiffens when Stiles suddenly moves to cling to his waist tightly.**

**"What about him?"**

**"Derek, you know I care about you. Right?"**

**"...Stiles what's this about?"**

**"M'ad 'ave my andin arrige." Stiles mumbles against Derek's check before whimpering.**

**"...what?"**

**" 'm onna arry jksin." **

**"What?"**

**"God, Derek. I'm going to marry Jackson!" Stiles hisses with tear filled eyes.**

**Derek feels his blood run cold before the wolf inside him growls and begins to thrash.**

**"What?"**

**"My dad...he agreed to it."**

**"_He_? What about _you_."**

**"I don't have a say in this, Derek."**

**"That's a lie, Stiles!"**

**"You promised you wouldn't be angry!" Stiles whines with wide eyes.**

**"How could I possibly keep that promise under these circumstances?!"**

**"Derek please!" Stiles pleads, tears already streaming down his pink cheeks.**

**"...what do you want me to say Stiles?"**

**"What do I want? I want you to tell me everything will be okay! I want you to hug me and never let me go! I want you to be here for me! You're screaming at me and I'm already a mess! I'm such an idiot, God." Stiles huffs before sniffling and roughly wiping away all his tears. **

**Derek's wolf whimpers as he leans forward and pulls the brunette into his arms.**

**"You're such a..." he trails of and huffs before pecking the prince on his head. "Everything's going to be okay, Stiles."**

**"...promise?"**

**"I promise."**

**"I don't believe you...okay."**

**"We knew this was coming."**

**"What are you babbling about?"**

**"You can't honestly say that you didn't suspect something to happen. Life would be too easy if we were to just live happily ever after. Our lives are horror stories rather than fairy tales."**

**" I was hoping for a tamed ending, actually."**

**"No one can tame reality."**

**"What do we do now, Derek?"**

**"You're asking me?"**

**"Of course I am!"**

**"...you trust me, don't you."**

**"Yes."**

**"We live our lives."**

**"What?"**

**"...reality isn't something you can change just because you want to, Stiles. We don't have much time left. I say we live our lives..."**

**"And when the time comes for the wedding?"**

**"...just know that I did care for you."**

**"Did?"**

**"Do."**

**I hate that plan."**

**"Do you have better idea?"**

**"Run away? Fake a death? We could go on!"**

**"You'd leave your kingdom to the first idiot to come in?"**

**"...anything to be with you, Derek."**

**"You shouldn't say that."**

**"I'm tired of this, Derek! I'm tired of being the perfect prince! I'm sick of following all the stupid rules! I just want to be normal! I want to be happy...I don't want to be scared."**

**"Scared? When have you ever been scared?"**

**"Every moment of every day of my life. Scared of my father, scared of my reputation, scared of my future! And most recently...scared of Jackson Whitmore! I'm done!"**

**"You don't mean that. You're going to get over this. Hearts heal with time."**

**"...so you'll heal after we part?" Stiles demands with a glare.**

**"I didn't say that."**

**"Yes you did, Hale." Stiles growls as he stands form the bed. **

**"Stiles, you know I care about you!"**

**"Do I? You've done a horrid job showing it, buddy! Just once would you stop being a sourwolf and start being a normal guy?! I want to be reckless and stupid like other boys my age, but you're set on restricting me to the rules I've followed for seventeen years!"**

**"Stiles calm down."**

**"No! I refuse."**

**"We're not running away."**

**"I'm not marrying Jackson. I'd rather take my own life."**

**"Stile-"**

**"Don't tell me to calm down." Stiles growls.**

**"Sit. Take deep breathes."**

**"Do you even care?! You're just sitting there, waiting for someone to take me away!"**

**That's it. **

**Derek feels himself let go and the transformation isn't stoppable. One moment he's struggling to keep his wolf contained, and the next he's on his feet growling at the prince.**

**He knows he's partially transformed and the familiar feeling in his temples tell him his eyes are glowing.**

**"Enough, Genim!" his wolf growls before baring its teeth,**

**When Stiles gasps and fumbles down into the floor, Derek feel pleasure at the submission the prince shows.**

**"Derek..." he whispers with wide eyes.**

**"Hush."**

**"What are you..."**

**"I said silence!"**

**.. . . ... ...**

**Stiles can't move. **

**Derek is...hairy and his eyes are glowing blue! His nose is flat and his hair blends into the skin past his cheek bones. **

**Stiles keeps quiet and watches as Derek's eyes trail over him. He stalks forward and when he bends down to look Stiles in the eyes, the prince freezes and only stares.**

**"You're terrified." Derek murmurs with a frown.**

**Stiles can't answer. He can't blink, he can't move...he can't do anything in fear that something unexpected will happen.**

**"What are you?" he whispers out, knowing well that his voice sounds too high and too hoarse.**

**"What do you think I am, Stiles?" Derek mutters.**

**Stiles can't stop himself from reaching out to place a hand on Derek's neck. **

**His skin is still warm and despite the fact that there are coarse hairs right above his fingers...Stiles allows Derek to lean into his touch.**

**"You're...not human. That's obvious." Stiles mumbles and slowly rises to his knees. "You look...like an animal."**

**"You're on the right track." Derek mutters.**

**"You sound weird." The prince states as his fingers slowly trail upward into the hair on Derek's neck.**

**"The teeth get in the way."**

**"You're...soft." Stiles smiles slightly when Derek nuzzles his hand.**

**"You're not scared?"**

**"Not scared...just...shocked. Freaked...surprised...that sort of thing."**

**"You smell of terror."**

**"I...I what?"**

**Stiles jumps and gasps when Derek suddenly stands and turns to his door with a growl.**

**"What are you doing?! Are you insane?" Isaac hisses after starring at Derek for a second. "Someone could see you!"**

**"Get out." Derek growls and Stiles can only watch in utter shock when Isaac growls right back.**

**"Isaac?" the prince gasps with wide eyes.**

**"Get out!" Derek roars.**

**"Back off, Derek." Scott pushes his way past Isaac and glares at the older male angrily.**

**"I can handle this on my own!" Isaac mutters as his eyes glow.**

**"Get-"**

**"Stop!" Stiles cuts Derek off as he scrambles up to his feet clumsily. "What is going on here?!"**

**"Stiles, stay out of-"**

**"No!" Stiles glares at Scott before crossing his arms. "I'm not staying out of this like a Royal Heir!"**

**"This isn't your place." Derek huffs.**

**"Not my...excuse me?" Stiles turns his icy glare to Derek and watches as the wolf shrinks slightly.**

**"None of you are leaving until someone explains what's going on!"**

**"...it isn't rocket science." Isaac mutters.**

**"We're not normal, Stiles." Derek after returning to his normal form.**

**"You turn into...furry things! I know you're not normal! What are you?" Stiles demands and turns to face Derek fully.**

**"...we're...Lycans." Scott sighs.**

**"I've read about your kind for years...I just didn't-"**

**"Believe?" Scott finishes with a raised eyebrow.**

**"I didn't think I'd ever encounter on first hand." Stiles corrects.**

**"You...you're not reacting badly." Isaac states.**

**"Isaac how long have you known me?" Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow.**

**"...too long." Isaac sighs with a slight grin.**

**"Hilarious. You should know of my interests."**

**"I didn't think you'd believe."**

**"You're okay with this?" Derek asks in shock.**

**"Of course I am Sourwolf." Stiles sighs.**

**Derek opens his mouth to speak...but snaps it shut in order to look at the closed door in panic.**

**"In the wardrobe, now!" Isaac hisses before shoving both Scott and Derek towards the large piece of furniture.**

**"What? What's going on?" Stiles demands in confusion.**

**He receives his answer when a loud knocking sounds through the room.**

**"Genim, let me in!" **

**It's his father.**


	16. The Balcony

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**REVIEW!**

Derek peeks through the small crack in front of him as Stiles opens the door shakily.

He can see the King dressed in his fancy clothes frowning at Stiles disapprovingly and it takes all his will power not to walk over and growl at the older man.

"What is it?" Stiles asks with a frown.

"That's no way for a prince to talk to his father, Genim." Derek glares when Jackson's voice accompanies his presence suddenly.

"This conversation doesn't include you, Jackson." Stiles mutters.

"Genim." the king chastises. "We're here for something very important."

"We?" Stiles' question in answered when Jackson and the king move into the room uninvited.

"We." Jackson nods and grins.

"What are you two doing?" Stiles demands when Jackson plops down on his bed.

"We're finalizing." the blonde shrugs.

"What?"

"You and me are going to be together, Genim. In order to do that...we have to make things official." Jackson explains slowly as he trails his hand up Stiles' arm and around his neck.

"Don't touch me." the shorter male growls and Derek grins at his response after the prince shakes him off.

"Listen to me." Jackson mutters darkly after grabbing the prince's left hand roughly. "Stop being a child and follow along like the spouse you're meant to be."

"I'm not meant to be as obedient as a mutt, Jackson!" Stiles growls back and pulls away.

"Then why are you acting like one?!"

"That it back."

"I'd rather marry an actual Mutt!"

"Why don't you then?! It's make my life a hell of a lot easier!"

"Enough." the King sighs tiredly. "Proceed with the plan."

"What plan?" Stiles demands.

Derek glares at the king before growling softly when the blonde reaches into his pocket.

"With the grace of a swan, and the blessing of a king...I propose to thee with this wedding ring." Jackson states smoothly as he takes Stiles' hand and slips a gold band into his ring finger.

The idiot smiles charmingly at Stiles before winking flirtatiously.

"This is absurd! Why don't I get a say in this?" Stiles demands before reaching over to pull off the ring, not even phased by the other prince's behavior.

Derek freezes when Jackson reaches out and grabs his Prince's wrist roughly before growling.

"Don't be a brat." the blonde demands. "It's time that you learn some manners. Honestly, you're lucky I'm even bothering with a pathetic rat like you."

"Don't be a prick, Jackson!" Stiles retorts as he struggles against him. " If anything, you should be the grateful one! You're lucky to even be in my presence!"

"Genim, Jackson, enough. We've all decided. You wedding is due in one week. End of discussion."

"We? We didn't decide! You demanded!" Stiles shouts as his father and Jackson walk out. "I hate you." he mutters after the door shuts.

"You don't mean that." Isaac sighs as he opens the wardrobe door to let them all out.

"I do! If my mother were here, she'd be on my side!" Stiles grumbles as he pulls of the ring and chucks it with a huff.

"How can you be so sure?" Isaac asks with a raised eyebrow before bending to pick up the ring carefully.

"I remember her. She loved everyone! She'd love Derek and she'd accept him." Stiles shrugs before walking over to latch himself to Derek's waist.

"I remember your mother as well. She'd do anything to please your father. How do you know she wouldn't agree with him on this?"

"I just know!" Stiles grumbles.

"Stop." Derek sighs and hugs Stiles back.

"...I hate them." Stiles whispers to him tiredly.

"You don't. You don't like this...that's all."

"You say it as if I'll be over it in a matter of days!" Stiles states with a frown.

"You might be, Stiles."

"I will not! I'll never get over it, Derek!"

"You don't know that!"

"I do too!" Stiles punches Derek chest lightly with a huff.

"Come on." Derek finally states as he pulls away.

"What?" Stiles whines.

"Staying here isn't doing you any good. Come on."

With a frown, the prince follows Derek out onto the balcony.

"What are you doing?!" he demands in utter shock as the older male jumps over the railing.

"Come on! I'll catch you." Derek calls after landing perfectly on the ground below.

"Are you insane!?" Stiles demands.

"Go, Stiles." Isaac sighs from behind him. "but wear this." he takes the prince's hand and slips the ring on carefully.

"I'll break my neck!

"I'll catch you!" Derek sighs.

"How do you know?"

"I'm a werewolf."

"...If I die it's all your fault, Derek." Stiles finally states as he climbs up to the railing.

"Just jump!"

And Stiles does just that.

He doesn't dare let out a scream as the wind passes through his hair or as the ground rushes to his face. He does however sigh in relief when Derek catches him easily.

"Told you." Derek smirks as he sets him down.

"Where are we going?"

"The one place where we're safe." Derek states before grinning.

"Where is that? It's a Sunday; the town is full of people."

"We won't be in town. We'll be home." Derek states easily.

.. . .. ... ...

Stiles sighs in relief as he finally walks into the Hale Home.

He can hear the sounds of arguing, laughing, screaming and so much more that he's surprisingly already used to.

"Dewek!" Stiles grins when a toddler runs over and jumps the taller male with a giggle.

"Hey..." Derek huffs after plucking her up into his arms.

"Where have you been?" Stiles turns to find one of Derek's older brothers glaring half heartedly at them.

"Out." Derek answers with a shrug.

"We're stuck babysitting. Make yourselves useful!" the twin takes the toddler form Derek before walking off.

"Stiles!" Stiles jumps in surprise when arms wrap around his waist suddenly.

After looking down, the prince chuckles at the sight of Logan trying to hide behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" the preteen asks softly.

"Logan!" Daven's voice echoes through the house and Stiles finds himself inching towards Derek with the bog male stomps towards them angrily.

There's a dark stain on his chest along with what looks like milk dripping from his dark locks of hair.

"What did you do?" Derek sighs tiredly.

"I may have used Deaton's expired milk to pull a joke." Logan mumbles before laughing.

"Come here you brat!" Daven growls and Stiles can only yelp in surprise when he's pulled out of the way by Derek.

"Come on." Stiles follows Derek into his room and sighs in relief when the door is shut.

"Your siblings are amazing." Stiles mumbles before collapsing onto Derek's bed.

"They're pains." Derek answers as he lays down beside the prince.

"They're your family and you love them."

"I tolerate them."

"You love them."

"Tolerate."

"...you love them." Stiles states before leaning up to place a kiss on Derek's lips gently.

"If I agree do I get more kisses?" Derek asks curiously.

"Maybe."

"I love my siblings." Derek grins when Stiles kisses him again and returns the favor quickly, resulting in the prince gasping when he's pushed onto his back.

"Someone will see us." Stiles whispers when the bigger male starts pecking his way down his neck.

"It's more likely that they're hear us." he mumbles between kisses.

"Either way, we shouldn't be doing this!" Stiles chuckles.

"I really don't care."

"I do! Derek!"

Stiles is silenced by a sloppy kiss...and that's all it takes for him to give up his argument.

. .. . ... .. . ... ... . . . ... .. . . . . ..

It's after sun down when Stiles and Derek finally climb back into the Prince's room.

"Be careful!" Stiles whispers with a chuckle when Derek stumbles.

"I'm fine." the werewolf answers before leaning down to kiss the prince.

"I'm dead, do you realize that? My father is going to murder me the next time he sees me. He'll probably have Jackson help." Stiles whimpers as he kisses Derek back.

"I won't let that happen."

"Because you're my night in shinning armor?" Stiles teases and grins when Derek blushes.

"Because I'm your Pauper." Derek states and chuckles at the memory of Stiles' story.

"My Pauper better be on his way then." Stiles sighs and wraps his arms around Derek's neck.

"You don't want me to leave."

"I know...but you have to go. I need to get to bed...and tomorrow...who knows what will happen."

"When can I see you again?"

"...soon. Hopefully."

"Stiles we have a week." Derek mumbles seriously.

"I know Derek."

They both lean in for a kiss and meet each other half way.

"Good night." Derek sighs after pulling back.

"Good night."

Stiles watches Derek jumps off the balcony and run off before he shuts the doors and pulls the curtains closed.

"Have fun?"

"Stiles gasps and turns with wide eyes to find Isaac sitting on his bed with a wide smile.

"How long have you been here?"

"All day. Covering for you. Your father's come up here every hour on the hour. He want to talk to you."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you don't want to speak to him."

"It worked?"

"Surprisingly."

They're interrupted by a hesitant knock on the door.

"Genim?" Stiles winces at his father's voice.

"Should I open the door?" Isaac asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll talk to him." the prince nods.

Isaac grins and opens the door before walking away.

Stiles sits on his bed and watches his father walk in, shut the door, and then sit next to him silently.


	17. Romeo and Paris

**ENJOY! Don't forget to review and of course if you guys have any ideas feel free to drop them by!**

**Also...HOW DID YOU GUYS REACT TO THE PROMO?!**

"I realize you're upset..." The King starts softly and sighs when his son scoffs.

"Upset? I'm more furious than upset." Stiles mutters before standing.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Genim."

"My own good? Do you hear yourself? Better yet, do you realize what you're doing to your son?! Mom wouldn't do any of this!"

"Genim, enough."

"She'd never force me to marry some idiot! She'd let me be happy!"

"Genim-"

"She'd be kind and understanding, something you never are!"

"Genim that's enough. How would you know what your mother would do? You barely knew her!"

"Barely knew her?! I was there form the moment I was born to the moment she passed! You could barely look at her! I was the only one there when she died, you were no where in sight!"

"I had a kingdom to run!"

"Is that what you call it? This run down village is no kingdom, father."

"You could do better? You can't even reign in a spouse, how could you run a kingdom?"

"By not neglecting it for starters!"

Both males glare at each other for what seems like an eternity before finally the king sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm doing this, Genim, because I know exactly what will happen if I don't."

"...and what would happen?" Stiles asks with crossed arms.

"You'd revert to those idiotic tales your mother would tell you as a child! You'd search the kingdom for the perfect spouse who matches something stupid you'd make up...or you would wait an eternity for prince charming to come knocking at your door. You have to face reality, Genim."

"What reality?"

"The reality where you are not Cinderella or Juliet. The reality where Prince Charming will not miraculously appear. I'm trying to _give_ you Prince Charming, Genim. He's Jackson Whitmore!"

"Jackson is not prince Charming! Have you ever stopped to think that maybe that blonde haired idiot is Paris and not Romeo?"

"That tale is another tittle of stupidity."

"That tale is one of my favorites, actually." Stiles mumbles.

"Let's say for argument's sake that Jackson is indeed Paris. Where is Romeo?"

"Why would I tell you that? You would have Tybalt hunt him down!"

"And if the tale were to come to life, you and your so called Romeo would end your lives!"

"I am not an idiotic fourteen year old girl! I wouldn't kill myself!"

"If you were to find your Romeo dead you can not tell me with an honest face that you would not join him."

"...Romeo isn't that stupid. He knows better than to kill himself." Stiles finally sighs.

"Genim, it is time you stop pretending your life is fairy tale."

"Why can't I just be happy?"

"You can be Happy. With Jackson."

Stiles can only sigh before sitting beside his father.

"He's nice, you know."

"Who?" The king asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Romeo."

"...tell you're kidding."

"He's protective and smart and nice and he's everything I want in a spouse. He'd make the perfect King." Stile states softly.

"...When did you meet?" The king demands through clenched teeth.

"Not too long ago."

"...Genim, Jackson is everything you could ask for. He's intelligent, he's royal, and he's willing to take Beacon Hills and make it better. Don't you care?"

"I care about this kingdom...but I want to rule it my way."

"Jackson can offer you the world!"

"I don't want the world!"

"Does that ring mean nothing to you?" Stiles looks down at his left hand with a frown.

The gold band has a single diamond in the middle so big that Stiles has to wonder how much is actually cost. There are intricate designs and small letters running along the gold...and it's beautiful. However, Stiles doesn't feel right wearing it.

"It's a beautiful ring. But it shouldn't be mine."

"...You will marry Jackson in one week. You will both reign and you will receive a child to raise after two years of marriage. That is the end of this discussion." With that, the king stands and walks away stiffly.

"And I will spend the rest of my life hating every second of every day." Stiles mumbles.

It doesn't phase the king...and Stiles rolls his eyes when Jackson walks in shortly after the king leaves.

"What do you want?" the prince demands with a glare.

"Is that any way to talk to your husband to be?" Jackson asks with a smirk.

"You are not my husband to be." Stiles growls.

"But I am, Genim. Next Sunday you will officially be Genim Whitmore...and you will be the perfect little husband. That mouth you have will soon leave and you'll be silent, just like a woman should be."

"A woman? Last I checked I don't bare children, I have a penis, and I am not a female."

"It's time that you stop acting like a nuisance, Genim." Jackson growls as he stalks towards the other prince.

"My name is Stiles."

Jackson only snorts before grabbing the prince's arm and yanking him forward.

Stiles struggles and protests, but even that isn't enough to stop the blonde from crushing their lips together.

Stiles feels himself land on the bed before a tongue pushes its way through his lips and invades his mouth. He gasps and thrashes when a hand grips his member roughly and can only let out muffled sobs when Jackson covers his mouth with one hand, rubs his member roughly with the other, and starts to bite at his neck.

"Stop!" he pleads and yelps when teeth pull at his skin.

Jackson's ministrations only quicken and become rougher.

"Consider this a warning, Genim. It's time you learned your place." Jackson growls with one last bite before standing and straightening his coat and hair.

"I'll tell someone!" Genim sniffles hoarsely.

"and then what? Huh?"

"..."

"Exactly." the blonde scoffs before walking out.

.. . . ... .. ... . . . ... . . . ...

Stiles walks into the dinning room silently the next morning.

He can feel Jackson's eyes on him as he sits down and watches the servants pile his plate with a blank look.

"Genim, Jackson was planning on riding today. Perhaps you should join him?" Stiles looks up to meet the Queen's gaze and smiles slightly.

"Actually I was..." he trails off when Jackson sends him a raised eyebrowed look. "I think that's a great idea." he finally mumbles and winces when his father claps him on the shoulder with a laugh.

"Fantastic!" he cheers.

Stiles nods and continues to eat silently.

It's only when he and Jackson reach the stables that he finally speaks.

"How long will we be out?" the prince asks cautiously.

"I don't know." Jackson states with a shrug.

"...we have to get back before sundown."

Jackson doesn't respond, instead he scoffs and keeps walking.


	18. The Competition

**Hope you guys like it! I finally got rid of my writer's block!**

**REVIEW!**

"Hold still." the stylist growls after Stiles sighs. "Gold is not your color." the blonde haired peasant mumbles before ripping the coat from the prince's body.

Stiles can only roll his eyes and watch in complete boredom.

With only six days left until the wedding, the prince has been dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn for preparations.

Not even noon, and he'd already done a crown measuring, a meal planning, and an invitation signing.

And now, much to his disapproval, he stood on a platform on front of a girl who went by the name Erica. She had been measuring his body and forcing him into coats for well over an hour now. However no matter how many things the prince tried on, the colors were never satisfactory to the tailor's eyes.

"When are we going to finish?" Stiles demands when Erica holds out a baby blue coat.

"When we find the perfect theme for your wedding!"

"What does the color matter?"

"It's everything! The color sets the mood, the love, and everything in between!"

"There is no love." Stiles mutters.

"If there's not love then why go along with it?" Erica demands before ripping the coat form his body.

"Because in place of love, there's intimidation...and desperation."

"Desperation is the murkiest of loves."

"That makes no sense. You made it up!"

"I was trying to help."

Stiles grabs a navy coat with a scoff.

"Don't bother."

"Prince Genim, we must choose your theme!" Stiles looks over to find a man walking in with a book in his hands.

"What theme?"

"Your theme! Will we be going with our colors or Whitmore's?"

"Boyd...I don't know what you're talking about." Stiles sighs and looks at the décor planner with a frown.

"Red and White or Blue and Yellow?" the male asks slowly.

"...Red...and white." Stiles mumbles unsurely.

"Thank you. And you have been given the privilege of choosing Prince Whitmore's apparel. Will he be matching with you?"

Stiles feels Erica yank the coat off his body and looks over to find the blonde holding out a blood red coat.

"We'll...not be matching."

"I think I've finally found it!" Erica cheers after the prince slips on the coat.

"I think so too." Boyd grins before walking out of the room.

"Great, can I go now?" Stiles sighs.

"No!"

.. . . .. . . . . ..

"I hate this." Stiles mutters when he hears his balcony doors click shut.

"How did you know it was me?" Derek asks in surprise.

Stiles doesn't bother to move from his place under his covers and only looks over when he feels the bed dip slightly.

"You're the only one who uses the balcony." The prince shrugs and grins slightly when Derek slips under the covers.

"What do you hate?"

"Everything. Do you know what I did today?"

"It's the main gossip throughout the kingdom. Your wedding preparations have started."

"I woke up-"

"At dawn. I know; my uncle was the one sent to measure your head for your crown."

"And I have to be fitted for-"

"Your coat and trousers. Erica is a close family friend."

"And invitations are being sent to-"

"Everyone in the kingdom. Boyd's another family friend."

"Do you know everyone in this kingdom?" Stiles demands with a raised eyebrow.

"Mostly."

"I wish you had come to measure my head."

"My uncle tells me you were uncooperative."

"I was. What of it?"

"Nothing." Derek grins slightly as he sighs. "You're not what I imagined."

"You've said that before."

"I meant it. You're not like anyone I've ever met. You're not like any one else period."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I can't really decide."

"You're not like anyone else either."

"What does that mean?"

"You don't want to force me into your fantasy of a perfect life; you let me be myself."

"Your dad doesn't mean to be the way he is, Stiles."

"Then why does he do it?"

"He wants what's best for you. Just like every father."

"...I think you'd make a great father." Stiles mumbles.

"I can only hope."

"You don't have to hope. It's a guarantee."

"We don't know that."

"I do."

"That makes one of us."

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"...I'm not letting you go."

"I don't think it's possible to find a way to stay together in six days."

"Why not? We found each other in once night."

"Our encounters took place over several days."

"We can make this happen, Derek."

"And if e can't?"

"There is not plan B."

"That isn't a smart move."

"So I'm not the smartest person. What of it?"

"You'll be the death of me." Derek finally sighs before running his hand through the Prince's hair.

"I'll meet you in heaven."

"Don't say things like that."

"You're right. We'll arrive together." Stiles grins widely and Derek can only chuckle before gasping in shock.

The prince crawls and pads his way up and over to straddle the larger male with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"You're sitting on my crotch."

"I'm not ashamed."

"I can see that. What would the king say if he saw us?" Derek asks with a slight smirk and pink cheeks.

"Let him see." Stiles grins back before leaning down to kiss his pauper.

Derek can't help himself; his wolf is clawing at him and begging to touch and feel the boy above them.

And when he finally gives in to cup the prince's waist, it's the best possible feeling because Stiles buries his fingers in his hair and deepens the kiss.

"Some one will catch us." Derek mumbles between kisses.

"I don't care." Stiles growls and honestly, Derek's wolf has never gone so wild at someone's voice.

"Stiles, seriously! Isaac's on his way up!" Derek mumbles when the familiar voice rings just barely into his ears.

"Forget him." Stiles whines.

It takes all his will power for Stiles to pull back but when he does, he smiles at the sight under him.

Derek's disheveled and stunned and when he stands it's obvious that he has jelly legs.

"You two are so obvious." Isaac sighs when he walks in and stares at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew it was you." Derek growls back.

"Genim, your father is on his way up. He says he has something for you. That means you have to go." Isaac sends the older male a look before walking over to the prince's wardrobe. "Straighten yourself, Genim!"

"I'll see you soon." Derek sighs as he turns back to the boy.

"Come back later tonight?"

"Maybe. I have work in the morning."

"You can leave in the morning from here."

"Someone will see me."

"Not if we're careful. Come on Derek, please?" The prince scrambles over to stand in front of the wolf with big eyes.

"I'll try."

"Promise me?" Derek smiles when Stiles arms wrap around his neck and pull him down for another kiss.

"I promise to try. I have to go."

Isaac watches them exchange another kiss before Derek rushes out through the balcony.

"Your father is down the hall."

"Okay." Stiles sighs dreamily.

"Good luck."

.. . . ... . . . . ..

When the king walks in, he's surprised to see his son smiling as he stands on his balcony staring off at the distance.

"Genim?"

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm...great." Stiles sighs before turning to face the king.

"...you're too happy."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've never seen you like this. What happened? Was Jackson's company this pleasant?"

"My happiness has nothing to do with Jackson." Stiles scoffs.

" Joy like that doesn't just appear, Genim. What happened?"

"...I got what I wanted. Even if it was just for a few minutes."

Stiles watches his father stare at him with wide eyes before looking down with a frown.

"You're speaking of Romeo."

"Yes."

"How? There isn't a possible way for him to get up here."

"Love has no boundaries."

"Love?"

"It's what we have, dad."

"You know nothing of love."

"Nothing? I'm pretty sure that the Pterodactyls that attack my stomach and the skips in my heart beat are signs of more that a simple school crush." Stiles growls seriously.

" Genim you've never even had a crush! How do you know what you feel for this...boy?"

"I know that he's the one!"

"How?"

"I just do! If you'd just give him a chance, you'd see it too! But of course you don't care about my feelings at all; you just want what pleases you!"

"That is not true."

"Isn't it?"

"No, it's not!"

"Then prove it!"

"How do you expect me to do that?!"

"Let me choose!"

"It is not fair that you eliminate all the royal suitors for a peasant!"

"What if he earned my hand?"

"And how would he do that? By stealing you away?"

"No! You've always said that a King must be able to protect his spouse. He must be smart and brave. He needs to be strong for both myself and for the kingdom. Royalty has nothing to do with that! I say that a fair competition should decide."

"Competition? You're arguing because you feel that I'm giving you out like a trophy, yet you propose to do the same thing!"

"I will not be a trophy! I will decide the final contenders. And to please you, I will choose Jackson just to prove that Romeo is better than him in every way!"

"That is not fair either. If you accept your Romeo then you must accept every one who wishes to compete. That means any one and everyone in every and any kingdom."

"...fine. But age plays a part in whether or not one can compete."

"It still is not fair! What about the women?"

"I don't wish to be paired with a woman!"

"It is not fair."

"It is to me."

"...If I were to let you do this...when would you do it? You must be engaged by Sunday evening!"

"We'll hold it before then!"

"How would everyone know?!"

" messengers will run across the country as fast as humanly possible! It'll be a two day competition and we will hold the ceremony on Sunday just as was planned!"

"...Why will you not follow the expectations? You were doing so well!"

"But I was never happy, Dad. I'm done being miserable. I'm ready to be happy and I'm ready to finally really smile."

"...You are in charge of all this. The invitations, the rules, the contenders, the messengers, everything. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Stiles cheers and hugs the king tightly with a laugh.

"I love you, Genim. I really do."

"I love you too, Dad."

"A-hem." bother royal males turn to find Isaac standing at the door with a small grin. "If you'd like, I could have all the necessary men and women in the dinning room in a matter of minutes, Genim."

"Yes! I mean...yes, please." Genim smiles and stands tall.

"God help him." the king sighs with a chuckle.

"...don't worry, Dad."

" didn't mean you, Genim. I meant the man who spends the rest of his life with you."

"Aren't you a funny man." Genim teases.

"I haven't made a joke in years."

"...it's a nice change. I better go break the news to Jackson."

"Good luck."

"I won't need it." Genim grins before walking out of his room.

"...God please help him." the king whispers with a desperate gaze up at the stars. "Make him happy. Please?"


	19. The Letters

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**REVIEW?!**

Derek doesn't believe it when he receives the letter.

When he's called out into the streets only to find a man dressed sharply in royal attire handing out envelopes to young men, he panics because he known what usually happens at times like this.

However when the letter is simply a red envelope with Genim's signature on the back rather than a pale folder with a wax sealing...he's confused and relieved.

He was expecting an invitation to the wedding or maybe some sort of letter from the prince himself...he didn't expect to find an invitation to compete for the prince's hand in marriage inside the envelope.

He also isn't expect for just about every teenage boy to receive one as well or for the kingdom to suddenly be invaded by carriages and peasants form other kingdoms.

It should make him angry that so many men are there to try and get Stiles. But it excites him instead.

It excites him because suddenly things aren't gloomy or sad. It makes him happy because...the kingdom is returning to its formal glory in a matter of hours.

"Did you get one too?" Derek looks up to find Logan looking at him from the bedroom door jam.

"Yeah. Me, Daven, and David."

"...it would be cool, you know. If one of you won then...things would get better."

"Yeah, things would get a lot better."

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Compete?"

"What else?"

"...yeah, Logan. I am."

"What is Stiles gonna say?"

"Why do you care?"

"I like Stiles! You should marry him, not go try to win the prince. Stiles loves you too."

"You don't get it, Logan."

"What do you mean I don't get it?! Why are you just gonna leave him?"

"I'm not leaving him."

"It sure does seem that way."

"Look...you'll understand soon, okay?"

"Whatever." Derek sighs when his younger brother stomps off.

"What did you do?" Daven scoffs as he walks into the room before David. Bother hold red envelopes in their hands.

"Nothing."

"Is he freaking out about Stiles again?"

"Shut up." Derek growls.

"You know, the kid has a point. He doesn't know about Stiles' double life."

"How did you-"

"Stiles' scent is all over Isaac all the time. Did you really believe that it was a coincidence that the kid spent all day with the prince yet smelt of Stiles anyway?"

"...I didn't pay attention."

"Of course not." David sighs.

"Are you two competing?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you insane? No way!" Daven chuckles as he tosses the envelope to the side.

"Good." Derek smiles slightly.

... . ... . . ... . . . ...

Usually, the very thought of new people makes Stiles nervous. Most times, the presence of a stranger makes him anxious to the point where he literally can't sit still at all.

This time is different though.

It's different because these new people are smiling at him and greeting him kindly rather than assessing him with greedy eyes.

There are princes and peasants from places Stiles can't even pronounce and it's exciting.

"Good morning, Prince Genim!" one of the many teenage peasants greets as he walks down the halls of the castle towards the dinning room.

The King had insisted in housing as many competitors as was necessary, leading to a castle filled with all types of people.

"Good morning." Stiles answers with a smile.

"Good morning!" the different accents are new to the prince and they all fascinate him because he's never heard of most of them.

Southern accents vary so much that Stiles finds it hard not to stare at the males in total shock.

There are the accents from his very out home land...and then there are the accents from totally different lands.

There's a prince from a place called Ireland. Another from Russian, and plenty others from other places.

Isaac says that most of them had never heard of Genim, but had come in pure hopes of seeing what a competition would be like.

There weren't many that were like Jackson; stuck up and rude. That was good, because Stiles couldn't even deal with the blonde's singular complaints let alone a group on them.

"Good morning." Isaac greets when the prince arrives at the dinning room.

"Good morning. What's on the agenda today?" the prince asks as he sits at the empty table.

"Challenges and games."

"The fun part!" Stiles grins and looks up at the other teenager.

"yes." Isaac chuckles. "I was thinking we could do Aim Challenges. It's our kingdom's specialty, and it'll honor your home."

"We have a specialty?"

"We used to, anyway."

"I think it's a good idea. We could do a race."

"By foot?"

"Yes!"

"What else?"

"A king is supposed to be intelligent and good with both books and people."

"How would that go?"

"I have plenty of ideas." Stiles grins.

"Perfect."

.. . . ... . . ... . . . . . .

"The shop was so busy today!" Laura mumbles in the middle of dinner.

"Same here." David sighs tiredly.

"Dozens of orders for horseshoes. Dozens more for buckles." Derek's father responds.

"I think we should be grateful." Derek's mother states with a smile. "Things are finally starting to go back to the way they should be."

"Could you imagine if the prince married some one normal?" Logan asks with wide eyes.

"It would change everything." Daven mumbles back.

"I think it'd be amazing! It would prove that just because we're normal, it doesn't mean we aren't special." Laura lectures with a frown.

" I think the Prince should be able to marry who he wants. The poor boy is just a child." Derek's mother mutters darkly.

"Things have ben this way for centuries. Change will take time." Derek's father warns as he eats his meal.

"What if Derek wins?" Logan demands with a raised eyebrow.

"You're competing?" Derek's mother and Father ask in unison.

"I want to."

"...that's great, sweatie! What about Stiles?" Derek sighs and doesn't respond.

"Your mother asked you a question, Derek."

"Why are you all playing dumb?" Derek demands with a frown.

"..."

no one talks for what seems like forever before finally, Derek's mother sighs.

"We didn't want the cubs to know."

"Didn't want us to know what?" Logan demands.

"Stiles is Prince Genim." Derek growls out.

"...what?"

"What do you mean what?"

"That isn't possible!"

"Why not?"

"Because the prince is supposed to be...not normal!"

"Stiles in the prince." Derek states as he stands.

"Is that why you're competing? You ant to marry him?" Logan demands with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll do whatever it takes for us to be together." Derek states confidently before walking away.

. . . ... . ... . .. . . . ... . . .

"You're early." Stiles mumbles after stepping out onto the balcony.

"Have you ever noticed that no one ever looks up here?" Derek asks tiredly as he watches the kingdom down below.

"I noticed that a long time ago, actually. I'm on the top floor, in my own tower...like Rapunzel or something. No one ever takes the time to look up at the top of the castle. I'm never seen."

"I remember hearing stories about this place as a kid."

"What were they?"

"They said that the prince had actually died a long time ago. That the king was the only one left and that's why he never came out; because he was depressed. Another said that the prince was already engaged to someone and that on his eighteenth birthday he'd come out into the kingdom for everyone to see. Another said that at some point, the prince would come out and look for a baby to take as his own child."

"This stories are all so bad." Stiles chuckles.

"I know. I remember my parents telling me not to listen to them."

"Did you?"

"At some point...yeah. But I grew up and I became the weird kid...so the stories were suddenly about me instead of you."

"You were an outcast? I don't believe it!" Stiles laughs before hugging the male's waist tightly.

"I wasn't the most normal kid."

" You think I was?"

"What did you do all your childhood?"

"I studied. The only friend I had for a while was Scott. Then he started working for Deaton and...Isaac came into the picture."

"You've only ever had two friends?"

"Yeah..."

"You're so weird." Derek mumbles and sighs as he wraps an arm around the prince.

"The castle is full of people. You have some competition."

"Competition?" Derek scoffs before rolling his eyes playfully. "More like company."

"You're full of yourself." Stiles laughs.

"I'm confident."

"Are there any guys...like you?"

"I can smell at least four."

"Aren't you worried?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to win. Nothing is going to stop me."

"Derek?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Stiles whispers softly before leaning up to kiss the werewolf on the cheek gently.

"You know I never thought I'd fall in love in a mater of days."

"You love me too?"

"Of course I do."

"Good." Stiles blushes brightly at their confession before looking down at his feet.

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"If I win and we get married...promise me that nothing will change between us."

"I promise that nothing will change after we're married."

"You're full of yourself too."

"I'm confident."

"Okay, sure." Derek chuckles.


	20. Day one

**So I wrote this chapter twice before this...and both times it deleted because my lap top is a stupid little piece of ish.**

**That being said, the third time I wrote this...I just wasn't feeling it anymore. so this chapter is definatly not some of my best work and I'****m not proud o****f it but honestly I want to post something so that I can move on.**

**That being said, read and try to enjoy.**

**REVIEW?!**

Derek's never been one to be nervous. He's never really felt butterflies in his stomach besides the times when he's with Stiles. And cold sweats only ever appear when he's afraid.

However today is different. It's different because this is about Genim.

It's different because as he looks around the competition arena at his competition...they're actually his competition.

They aren't just puny humans he can break with a sudden press of his fingers. Most of them aren't even humans at all.

He's nervous...and he's scared and at the same time he's excited because there is no way he's going to let anyone take Stiles away.

"Five minutes!" someone above calls down and Derek looks up to find the kind grinning down at all of them from the balcony above the arena.

"In your positions, men!" Isaac is calling as he makes his ways towards the back castle doors.

"Out of the way, pip squeak!" Derek stumbles at a force that hits his back only to find an alpha smirking at him as he saunters to his spot in line.

Derek can't say anything; it literally makes his wolf cringe at the thought of defying an alpha.

Instead, he slips in between prince Jackson and Prince Daniel before looking up at the balcony patiently.

"So you're the Pauper?" Derek glances to the side to find Daniel grinning at him.

"What?"

"You're the one that caused all this."

"What are you-"

"You can't fool me. I know who you are."

"But-"

Derek is cut off by the sound of trumpets and cheering form the crowd that's gathered on the outline of the arena.

. . . ... .. . . . ... . . .

Stiles can feel the nerves eating at him and the way his throat closes up isn't very comforting either.

"This is it." he whispers to himself as he stares at his reflection in the shiny gold covering on the wooden door in front of him.

"This is it." Stiles looks up to find his father standing beside him with a smile.

"I didn't think I'd feel like this. It isn't even time for the wedding!"

"But it is time to see your contenders."

"I've seen them all already."

"As men. Not as competitors. And they haven't seen you like this."

"Don't remind me." Stiles grumbles as he stares at himself in the door with a frown.

"You look like a fairy tale prince." his father chuckles.

"I look like a doll." Stiles mutters as he picks at the gold buttons of his coat.

It's white and gold and it practically the exact replica of the coat Prince Charming wears in his story books. It should comfort him...but it doesn't. It only reminds him the seriousness off the event.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...Your King!" Stiles cringes at the booming voice and watches his father's door open suddenly.

Genim's never heard so much applause or so many people cheer. He's never seen his father smile so big or wave so proudly as he walks past the door.

When the heavy door shuts again, he can still hear his father's speech about his son and his pride and whatever else he mention.

The whole time, Stiles can only gasp for breathe and waist for the trumpets to sound again before his introduction is made and suddenly his own door opens and he's blinded by the sudden sun light.

The blindness only last for a second or two before he has to step forward and smile just like he's rehearsed for days now.

. .. . . ..

Derek feels his heart skip and stutter at the sight of Stiles above him. The prince literally shines and glimmers due to his position in front of the sun. His white clothes add to his image of an angel look a like and it takes everything in Derek's will power not to drop to his knees in complete awe.

"Whoa..."

"Damn."

"God."

the murmurs from the other contenders are loud as day...but Derek can't blame any of them. If he weren't frozen in place...he'd probably let out a few choice words as well.

"Good morning." Genim's voice is sure and firm as it echoes through the arena. "Today we are all gathered to witness at competition for my hand in marriage. But first...we'll take this time to let those who choose to back down step forward."

Derek is shocked when Prince Daniel steps forward along with four others.

"Good luck, Pauper." the prince whispers as he's lead away.

"Let the games begin!" the king shouts with a smile.

. .. ... . . . ... . . . ...

Stiles can barely watch the first challenge. The sound of skin hitting skin and bodies hitting the floor is too much.

And when Derek marches to the middle of the Arena, the prince almost has a heart attack.

"Final Match. Derek Hale of Beacon Hills against David Greenburg of Beacon Hills." the announcer calls before giving the go ahead.

Stiles cringes at every blow but forces himself to watch the match.

He'd been able to talk his father out of the actual fist fighting challenge...but had been forced to settle for a wrestling match after a long speech about brute force being needed of a king.

That resulted in this; Derek standing in middle of the arena struggling to stay in the competition.

. . . . . . ...

Derek knows how to take the human down.

He's planned plenty of strategies...but he has to make it look real.

He also can't let himself stand out at a threat.

One false move could send him packing, especially with so many werewolves in the competition.

"Give it up, pip squeak." the blonde boy above him growls.

And this is all he needs.

The slight miss step that will be obvious to everyone, even the humans.

It's all he needs.

And he uses it.

He pushes up and slams the blonde down into the dirt with as much force as he can while still looking human.

"I don't think so." Derek mutters back as the guards march over and begin to drag the blonde boy away.

"Winner, and moving on contender- Derek Hale!" the announcer screams.

Derek looks up at the balcony to find Stiles clapping along with the crowd and shooting him a wide grin.

.. . . . . . .. . . . . .

The second and third challenges aren't as bad. After the wrestling match, ten are gone...after the race there are only five left...and after a trivia section...there are only three left.

"This concludes our first day of the games!" Stiles sighs in relief when he's lead back inside the castle.

"Hello, Genim." the prince jumps when he reaches his room and turns to find Jackson smirking at him.

"Jackson...How did you-"

"Get here? I've been in this castle long enough to know the nooks and cranny's.

"You did well today." Stiles mumbles nervously.

"Well? I did amazing. I'm one of three left. All that is left is to finish off that idiot of a blacksmith and that foreigner.

"He's not an idiot!" Stiles growls with a glare.

"How would you know? You've never even spoken to him."

"And so what if I haven't? That doesn't give you a right to judge him."

"It gives me more than a right! Anyway, we should move on to a more relevant topic. How do you think I did today?"

"Honestly?" Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, Genim, please lie to me."

"I'm not sure how you got so far."

Stiles gasps when Jackson glares and reaches over to grip the collar of his coat tightly.

"Excuse me?"

"You did amazing!"

"That's what I thought." the other prince smirks before chuckling.

"We'll make great rulers, together."

"Of course." Genim mutters with a frown.

"Jackson, that's enough." Stiles sighs in relief at the sound of Danny's voice.

"Oh come on. I was having fun."

"Let him go. He's done nothing wrong."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be going home? You did lose after all." Jackson sneers moodily.

"I'm here to bid Genim goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Stiles asks in surprise.

"Yes. I'll be heading to England next. Hopefully I'll have better luck in love over seas."

Stiles cringes and sighs before nodding.

"Hopefully. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I knew from the beginning this wouldn't amount to anything."

"How sappy." Jackson scoffs before stomping off.

"He's such a-"

"Don't say it." Danny sighs with an eye roll.

"You know though, don't you?"

"Of course I know."

"I see the way you look at him, Danny."

"It's nothing."

"You wish your relationship were more."

"I wish. But I know that the reality is that I'm nothing more than a friend in his eyes."

"He's an idiot. You deserve better."

" I know...but I want him."

"Good luck in England."

"Thank you."

"Danny?"

"Hm?"

"Don't give up. Just because he's too dumb to see that you're a great guy...you shouldn't give up on finding the perfect guy."

"Thanks you, Stiles."

"Thanks for calling me Stiles."

"No problem." Danny chuckles.

. . . ... . . . . . ... . .

"You're really beaten up." Daven mutters as he tosses another bucket over his brother's body.

"I didn't think it'd be this draining." Derek mutters tiredly.

"You did great though." Logan grins.

"Did I?"

"You beat out seventeen guys. You're almost there." David states proudly.

"Almost. What's in stock for me tomorrow?"

"Rumor has it that Archery is the final task." Logan mumbles quietly.

"Archery? I have horrible aim." Derek groans.

"I heard that the first challenge for tomorrow is a scavenger hunt." David muses with a grin.

"That would be easy enough."

"What if it's another duel?" David asks curiously.

"I can take on Jackson."

"What about Eli?" Daven demands as he drops another bucket of ice.

"He's a werewolf. A bitten one at that. I can handle it." Derek sighs as he stares at his brother with a tired frown.

"What are you going to do if you win?"

"When I win, I'm going to get ready to marry Stiles." Derek states seriously.

"Right away?"

"No." Derek sighs. "I want to actually get to know him. I know I love him...but I want this to be some what normal."

"So what? You're gonna date while you're engaged?" Logan demands with a raised eyebrow.

"something like that."

"You're weird." Logan laughs.

. . . . ... . . . .. . . .

Stiles in on the brink of sleep when a body slides in next to him.

A normal person would scream and thrash...but Stiles isn't normal.

In fact he does the opposite of what a normal person would do.

He sighs and snuggles into the intruders chest the moment they wraps their arms around Stiles.

"You know if I were some crazy murderer, you'd be dead." Derek mumbles softly.

"I know when it's you."

"How?"

"I just do. I can feel you."

"...you can feel me?"

"You know how you can sense when someone is watching you?"

"Yeah?"

"I can sense when you're close."

"That's something a werewolf would be able to do." Derek mumbles softly.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"That's highly doubtable. You'd have to have been bitten-"

"Der?"

"...what?"

"Go to sleep."

"right..." Derek smiles slightly when he hears his prince's heart beat soften and his breathing even out. "One more day...just one more day."


	21. Special Enough

**Hope you guys like it!**

**REVIEW?!**

Stiles' heart in thundering in his ears to the point where he literally can't hear anything other than the ringing in his ears and the swirling tornado of thoughts inside his head.

So many scenarios swarm around his brain as he's shoved into his clothes and groomed for the day.

What if Derek lost the final challenge?

Or even worse, what if Derek was the first of the three to be eliminated?

What if Stiles was forced to marry Jackson?

What if Jackson and Derek lost and he was forced to marry a stranger?!

What if hey all somehow die and he's left to live a miserable life alone?!

"Stiles!" the prince is shocked out of his thoughts when his ear is yanked roughly.

"Ow! What?" Stiles looks up to find Erica glaring at him angrily.

"I've been talking to you for the past half hour!"

"I'm sorry...my mind in on over drive right now."

"You're hopeless. I'm done. Isaac is waiting for you by the doors. Hurry."

Stiles can only nod and walk to the gold covered doors in a haze.

Once there, Stiles sees Isaac dressed in expensive clothes just like him. He's standing beside the king with a small smile on his face.

"You look perfect." the king sighs with a find grin as he looks at his son.

"I don't feel perfect." Stiles mumbles before glancing down at his clothes.

Black and Gold set.

"Are you ready?" Isaac asks cautiously. "By sun down, you'll have your husband."

"Don't remind me." Stiles mumbles softly.

"Isaac, may I have a moment with my son?"

Stiles watches Isaac nod before rushing off.

"What is it?"

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"This was your idea. Tell me, is Romeo out there?"

"...yes. He's out there."

"Derek Hale. I never thought you to be interested in such a quiet boy." the king chuckles, leaving Stiles to gape at his father in surprise.

"How did you-"

"It isn't Jackson. And Eli is a foreigner. It has to be Derek. I can't say I'm disappointed. I know he'll make a great king."

"You say it as if he's already won."

"He has. I see the way to looks at everyone; he's determined not to lose."

"You approve?"

"Completely. You've made a good choice. I'm just surprised he's talked to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I've done my own research. Rumor has it that Derek Hale was never one to speak before he met a boy...his name is Stiles. Care to explain?"

"Not really." Genim mumbles nervously.

"My king, it is time." both royals look up to find a guard poking his head through the gold plated doors.

"Of course." the king nods and smiles down at his son. "It's time."

Stiles nods before turning and walking ahead of his father onto the Balcony.

The cheers are deafening today. Applause echoes through the air and when Stiles looks down he's shocked to find that all the commotion is directed straight at him.

He sees the young children looking up at him with wide eyes and gaping mouths. He notices the way older women stare at him with awe struck looks and watery eyes. Most of all...he sees the men looking at him with their fists over their hearts in a sign of loyalty.

The on thing that stands out the most however...is Derek.

He's standing in blood red attire with his head bowed down and his hand other his heart.

He's the only one Stiles sees.

He's the only one Stiles needs to be honest.

"Good morning!" Stiles jumps at the sound of his father's voice. "Today we are gathered to witness the final day of competition. By sun down tonight...my son will have a betrothed. And tomorrow...they will be wed."

Stiles blushes and grins slightly when an uproar of cheers sweeps through the crowd.

"Today's first challenge will eliminate one of you. It is archery...this kingdom's most treasured past time. you will have a single arrow to plunge into the center of a target." as Genim speaks, he sees guards hand the last three males a bow and an arrow.

"The two closest to the target...shall advance." the king adds slowly. "choose your targets."

. . ... . . . ... . . .

The sounds around him seem to drown out as Derek takes his stand in front of his target.

The cheering stops...the people slowly blur out of his sight...and the only thing that's left is Stiles' erratic heart beat.

The King's words are muffled...but he has enough sense to know when to pull back his arm.

"Come on Derek..." Stiles' whisper reaches the werewolf just as he lets the arrow go.

It's like in the books where everything suddenly goes in slow motion.

Derek can hear the point of the arrow cut through the air as it sails towards the round piece of wood ahead of him.

His arrow is the slowest...and it's only when the loud thump of all three arrows hitting wood sounds through the arena that reality sets in and everything comes back in normal speed.

Derek looks down before he can see the other targets...he can't look...he's too scared.

He can hear the crowd's screams and applause...and he can hear Stiles' heart beat...but he still doesn't look up.

Not until he hears Eli curse and throw his bow onto the floor.

"Blasted bow!"

It's only now that Derek looks up to find that the other werewolf's bow had hit the outer most ring of the target...and that his own has landed just besie the red dot in the center.

"Yes!" Derek looks up to find the prince clapping and cheering along with the crowd.

"Moving on: Jackson Whitmore and Derek Hale!" the king shouts with a smile.

Derek can only stare at the target in utter shock. He was moving on.

. . ... . . . ... . . . ... .

"Genim, settle down." Stiles looks over to find his father chuckling.

"How can I settle down? He's moving on!"

"You look like a child." Isaac laughs beside him.

"I'm just happy!"

"We can see that, son."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me." Stiles grins as he stands proudly. "Congratulations Derek...Congratulations Jackson. Your next challenge...it simple. A king must be intelligent in both the literal sense of the term...and the puzzle sense of the term. A way the brain must place together strategies and fit pieces together much like in a puzzle...in whilst fencing. Which is why...as your final challenge a fencing match will be held. The first to three touches wins."

Stiles smiles down at the final two before nodding and watching guards walk to them both and hand over foils.

Cheers begin to sound again and Stiles watches Derek grin up at him before moving to take his position.

"Good luck, Jackson." Isaac sighs before chuckling and shaking his head.

"He'll need it." the King agrees.

"You two are horrible." Genim mumbles before sitting down between them.

"You're thinking the same thing!" Isaac argues with a smile.

"I never said it aloud."

"Oh, you're so much better!" the king scoffs.

"I am." the prince grins. "They're starting."

. . ... . . . ... . . . . . ...

He's weak. He hides nothing...and that's exactly what Derek needs.

He's already figured out every weak spot the human has...and is more than willing to use every last one of them to win.

"You don't stand a chance." the blonde prince sneers as they stare at each other.

"I should be telling you the same thing."

"You're nothing but an idiot blacksmith. I'll have Genim in my bed within the week."

"Take that back." Derek growls with a glare.

"Why should I? It's the complete and honest truth. He'll be my withering husband soon enough."

"Over my dead body." Derek only waits for the go ahead form a guard before he's lunging and putting every weak spot to use.

The cheering crowd suddenly isn't there and neither in Stiles. at this moment...there's only Derek and Jackson.

"You're a strong man. That doesn't guarantee you a win." Jackson chuckles before countering Derek's attacks.

"Strength may not...but intelligence will. What do you have under your royal mask?"

"Money, charm, good looks...shall I go on?" Jackson retaliates.

"Please, spare me the details of your idiotic person."

"You're one to talk."

"At least I have a higher intelligence level than a bar stool!"

"At least I can offer the prince a life!"

All at once, the crowd and Stiles reappear.

Derek isn't alone with Jackson anymore...and he's struggling.

He's struggling because the reality of his situation has finally set in.

The fact that Derek is fighting for Stiles' hand in marriage actual and he's finalized that if he loses...he'll live the rest of his life watching the boy he's fallen in love with...rule with next to an idiotic blonde bum.

"A life filled of regret and misery isn't much of a life at all."

"Go to hell."

"I'll see you there." Derek mutters angrily.

.. . . ... . .. .

The King can't help but chuckle at his son.

The curious toddler that once explored the castle like it was an alien planet...was now sitting at the edge of his seat, waiting for his future husband. How his little boy had grown up so quickly, he still wasn't sure. But he was sure of one thing: his son would be just fine.

"Come on, Derek. Quit playing around." Stiles growls out with a frown.

The king can only smile slightly at the comment before looking up to find the ebony haired boy push the blonde away roughly.

He knew who the Hale boy was. He had enough knowledge of the kingdom to know very well about all of the Hales. They may not have been considered to be normal by the others in the kingdom...but different was good. At least...for his son it was.

Stiles needed different.

He hated to admit it...but Stiles wasn't perfect. he wasn't normal or even close to it. He was too much for any normal man or woman to handle...and Derek Hale is special enough to match Stiles' uniqueness head on. In fact, the Hale boy might even top his son's uniqueness.

the thought was comforting. and the idea of Genim actually being happy for once in his life...was better than anything in the world.

"Oh my...God." Stiles gasps before jumping up to his feet.

. . ... . . . . ...

Derek's never had the wind knocked out of him before.

All he can say is...never again. The feeling of not being able to breathe makes him panic and the fact that Jackson lunges at him while he's down makes it even worse.

"What's wrong? Can't take a little shove?" Jackson demands with a glare.

Derek bites hit tongue as he gasps to fill his lungs. He knows he has to be the bigger person. He can't let the prince get to him.

"I can practically hear the wedding bells." the blonde sneers.

"You can listen to them from outside the church while Stiles and I say our vows." Derek growls as he lunges forward.


	22. Kids

**Okay, sorry for the delay but EOCs and finals and AP exams are popping up left and right so I've been insanely busy lately.**

**However, I promised myself that I wouldn't abandon this story so...here is the newest chapter!**

**Things will start moving along a little quicker from now on, because I really want to finish this before my exams really start up.**

**BUT! I already have an idea for what I want to write next after I finish this story.**

**So...help me.**

**there are three choices.**

**1) Human AU where the Hales and the Stilinskis are close family friends. The story would be of Stiles and Derek growing up and falling for each other. the age difference would be 2 years...Scott would be Stiles' step brother...it'd be really cheesy.**

**2) High School AU where Derek is the big shot Senior jock that ends up being paired up with Freshman Stiles Stilinski for a science project. Derek's family loves Stiles and it'd be a slow building attraction that neither is aware of until something sparks the fire.**

**3) 50s AU! Genim Stilinski's father has just been transferred to Beacon Hills! When Stiles enters his sophomore year of high school and finds that his new home is really weird...an interest in the dark and mysterious Derek Hale starts. With the new interest and with his new friends...the supernatural slowly starts pulling Stiles in.**

**Choose which one you guys would like to read next! Voting ends when the last chapter is posted. **

**If you guys have other ideas feel free to drop those by too!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

...

The sight of Derek's foil bending against Jackson's chest is the best thing Stiles has ever seen.

He doesn't care that he jumps to his feet and screams.

Derek has a point and Jackson has none!

"Sit down!" Isaac hisses with wide eyes.

"No! Did you not see what just happened?!"

"Sit!" Isaac growls before letting his eyes flash briefly.

"Alright, alright." Stiles huffs before collapsing.

"One point to Hale!" Stiles grins at his father's announcement.

"Zip for Whitmore." Stiles grins.

"You're such a..." Stiles smiles when Isaac trails off with a sigh.

"Just two more." the prince whispers to himself.

. . ... . . . .. . . . . ...

Derek can't help but grin in satisfaction when Jackson glares at him before glaring up at Stiles.

"He isn't cheering for you." Derek mumbles with his smirk firmly planted on his face

"He will be soon."

"Maybe in your dreams."

"Or maybe underneath me tonight." Jackson states with a smirk of his own.

.. . . ...

Stiles doesn't know what happens.

But from the chuckle Isaac lets out, Stiles bets that Derek's sudden attack on Jackson came for a reason.

The sight of Derek's foil sinking the second time is better than the first and the reaction Stiles has is twice as loud.

"Second point to Hale." the king announces with a grin.

It's now that Stiles sighs and leans back in his seat contently.

His future was setting into place. Finally. After seventeen long years of pure misery...his life was at last going his way.

Soon...oh so soon he'd be walking down the isle to meet Derek Hale and become a King. He'd be happy ruling next to the only man who's ever made him feel like a true prince; like a fairy tale prince. And after some time alone and in love...they'd get a child. And they'd start a family, and everything will be just fine.

His future...no...their future...is all waiting for them. All they have to do to reach the future...is have Derek win the competition.

Just one more touch. That's all.

.. . ... . . . ... . . . ...

Derek can see his family cheering him on at the front of the crowd.

He can see Logan screaming at him to win with a big grin.

He can see his older siblings screaming out advice and directions.

He can see his mother and Peter grinning at him.

And most of all he can see his father nodding in approval every time he moves.

Derek knows he has to win.

Not just for himself and Stiles.

But for his family as well.

His happiness can bring his family happiness as well.

While he and Stiles live their lives together...his younger brothers and sisters can live a life just as great. They won't have to suffer like him and the others. They can be normal...better than normal. They can all be happy.

Just like him. Just like Stiles.

"Is that your family?" Jackson scoffs as he glares.

"And if they are?"

"What a pathetic lot."

"I don't seem to see your own parents. Oh, that's right; animals were to be left in the stables." Derek growls back.

"Is that so? How did your horse of a sister get in then?"

Derek doesn't waste time with a come back.

He doesn't want to.

All he wants to do is hit Jackson Whitmore so hard that he's pass out.

But he can't hit the prince. He knows that. So...instead, he'll settle for another point.

It's with that thought in mind that Derek aims for any and every weak spot he can find.\Jackson does a fairly well job of blocking the hits...however they're weak spots.

One good aim at the prince's left shoulder and suddenly the prince is toppling backwards onto his rear due to the force of Derek's touch.

"Do _not_ speak of family in that manner." Derek growls just before the sudden roar of cheers engulfs them.

. . .. . . . .. . .

It takes a while...but eventually the prince realizes what just happened.

And when reality sets in...no one can stop the teen from running across the castle and down towards the arena.

No guard can move fast enough to grab the prince. The king can't keep up with his son. And Isaac is ordered to leave the prince be.

When the prince breaks through the crowd to find Derek standing in the middle of the field in shock...he laughs.

He laughs because he can't believe what just happened.

He laughs because it _did_ just happen.

He laughs because...everything is perfect. Just the way he's always wanted it.

. ... . . ... . . .. . ...

The feeling of Stiles tackling him into a hug is amazing.

The warmth of him, the feeling of his heart beat...the sound of his laughter.

It's now that he realizes these are the only things he'll ever need to stay sane.

"You did it!" the boy screams over the cheers of the others. "You won!"

What happens next...reminds Derek of the stories Stiles has told him about.

The fairy tales and fictional tales of princes and princesses kissing and suddenly feeling everything around them disappear.

It's exactly what happened.

The moment Stiles' lips met his...everything else vanished.

The shouts were gone. the people had ceased to exist. everything else besides the two of them was gone.

It was just them.

And Derek was just fine with that happening.

"We're getting married." Derek blurts after they separate and every little noise comes back.

"We're getting married." Stiles repeats with a laugh. "We're getting married!"

. . ... . . . . . ... . .

The king can only grin from the balcony at the scene below him.

Genim was in Derek's arms clinging on as if his life depended on it.

And with every kiss they shared...his son seemed to laugh louder and smile wider.

Derek Hale was perfect. He would make a great spouse...and an even better king.

Genim had chosen well...he was in good hands.

"Sir, would you like us to inform the prince of tonight's dinner?" the king turns to find a guard staring at him expectantly.

"Tell him he's free to celebrate any way he sees fit tonight. However I expect to see both him and my future son in law during breakfast."

"Very well."

The king can only grin.

That's all he can do.

. . . ... . .. . . ...

"And when you actually hit the target! That was amazing!" Logan sighs in awe as he stares at Derek from across the dinner table.

"I heard you the first five times." Derek grins.

"Leave him alone. He's just proud." Stiles chuckles softly.

"And you?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What about me?" Stiles teases.

"Are you proud?" Stiles blushes when the older male takes his hand on the table, in front of his entire family.

" Very."

"Oh, just get married already." Laura sighs before smiling.

"Soon." Stiles grins back.

"Congrats, Derek." Stiles turns and grins at the twins unanimous compliment.

"Thanks."

"So when is the wedding?"

"Mother." Derek sighs.

"Soon. The ceremony is-" Stiles is cut off by Derek again and the prince can only chuckle at the other man's bored tone.

"Tomorrow's ceremony of engagement. The wedding has to be within a month of the engagement and I'll be announced king along with Stiles on the day of his birthday." Derek explains.

"When did you become an expert?" Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow.

"When I found out who you were." Derek shrugs.

"I wish someone had told me sooner." Logan mutters darkly.

"Sorry." the table mumbles before chuckling.

"It's so cool! My uncle in the prince!" Logan states happily.

"Not yet." Stiles chuckles.

"But you will be. And when you have a baby I'll be an uncle! you better get a baby real soon, Stiles."

"Logan!" Derek scolds with a frown. "We'll be getting a baby when we're ready."

"Which will hopefully be soon." Stiles mumbles.

"Can I play with him when he gets here?" Logan pleads.

"How do you know it'll be a he?" Derek's father asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It has to be! They can't raise a girl!" Logan explains as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Stiles can only laugh before nodding.

"Whatever you say, Logan."

. . ... . . . . . .. . . . ..

It's only when Stiles in curled under the blankets beside Derek that the topic of babies comes up again.

"Were you serious about us having a baby soon?" Derek asks as he wraps his arms around Stiles' waist.

"I don't know..." Stiles mumbles with a small smile.

"I'd be a dad."

"So would I."

"...you're only seventeen."

"I'm turning eighteen on sunday!"

"You're still a kid."

"And you're not?"

"I don't count. I've been raising kids since I was little."

"I want kids. At some point."

"So do I. But not too soon. You're just barely starting to love your life, Stiles."

"Can you believe this is reality? Us...talking about having kids?" Stiles whispers softly with a smile.

"I'm still processing it. Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"We're getting married. I'm...normal. What does that mean in your world?"

"You say it like I'm some kind of alien."

"I'm being serious." Derek chuckles.

"It's not normal. We'll be the first people to integrate like this. ever. A lot of people won't like it...especially the old people. But I don't care. They got used to the idea of same sex couples they can get used to the idea of this too. You'll be king...just like me."

"I'm going to help you?"

"You're going to make just as many decisions as I do. We split the responsibilities. That's how things work in my family."

"Your parents split the work?"

"Right down the middle."

"What happened...after your mom?"

"...let's just say things went down hill fast. My childhood is a blur."

"When we have kids...what will happen to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will they be like you? Sheltered until they're seventeen? Or will they be like me?"

"That's the thing about being together; we get to decide without anyone forcing us to do anything. I don't want them to b lonely like me; I want them to have friends and be normal."

"I want them to be happy."

"Same here." Stiles grins at the ebony haired male before chuckling. "we're not even officially engaged yet, and we're already talking like we've been married for years."

"It feel that way."

"...Derek?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too, Stiles. A lot." Derek chokes out with red cheeks.

"Good." Stiles grins before pecking Derek on the lips gently.


	23. Kisses

**Guys, I know that things are starting to seem rushed but I'm trying my best to actually write decently. I need to get this done before June 4th and in order to do that I have to write quickly.**

**I have decided that I will be doing prompt 1 as a very very long one shot and I will be taking an idea from the amazing and wonderful Storylover158 and I'll be expanding her idea.**

**The prompt for now Is top secret and...you guys will just have to wait until I have an idea of what will happen before you get hints or a summery.**

**All I can say for now though is that...you need to prepare for some crazy stuff.**

**Enjoy the new chapter and Don't forget to REVIEW!**

... . . ..

"Good Morning, Genim."

"Morning, Prince Stilinski!"

"Your highness."

Derek trails behind Stiles as they walk through the castle corridors early in the morning. The prince walked with a bounce in his step and greeted everyone that met his gaze...Derek however didn't. The men and women that greeted Stiles would only nod at him with small smiles before rushing along. It seemed like they were uncomfortable...scared even.

"Come on!" Stiles chuckles when they reach a pair of doors before taking Derek's hand and dragging him in.

The sight before Derek makes his stomach drop.

They're in a huge dinning room.

There's huge windows and in the center of the room, there's the biggest table Derek has ever seen.

That isn't the scary pat though.

The scary part is that every last chair is empty...except for one.

The tallest one at the end of the table holds the king himself.

"Good morning, Dad!" Stiles greets with a grin as he drags Derek along.

"Genim, don't hurt the boy." the king chuckles before standing.

"I'm not. Derek, this is my dad." Stiles grins up at the werewolf before motioning towards the king. "Dad, this is Derek."

"It's nice to meet you, sir."

"No need to be so formal."

"Oh..."

"Who's hurting him now? Is breakfast ready?" Stiles mumbles with a small smirk.

"It'll be served just as soon as you all sit." Stiles turns to find Isaac smirking at them.

"Look who's moody." the prince teases as he takes his seat before pulling Derek down next to him.

"I'm not moody. Just informative."

"Thanks." Stiles chuckles.

. ... . . . . ... . .

The meal is spent with Derek answering question after question from Stiles' father while he struggles to keep calm.

"Relax." Stiles mumbles when Derek reaches out shakily to grab his glass of milk.

"Trying." he whispers back before drinking slowly.

"Derek, I understand that you're a blacksmith."

"My father is...I help."

"What are you then?"

"Just an assistant."

"So it isn't the profession you want?"

"I'd have liked to go into architecture."

"Interesting...I didn't think anyone still cared of building structure."

"Not just structure, sir. Outer appearance as well. The kingdom was once known to be the most physically attractive whilst also being the most structurally safe. I'd like to earn that title back some day."

"...I like you more and more with every passing minute, Derek."

"Thank you..."

.. . . ... . . . . .. . . ...

Derek can't help it.

He can't help but stare at his reflection in awe, wonder, and slight horror.

He had spent the entire day being groomed, fitted, and pushed around as if he were a doll.

After today he understood exactly why Stiles had wanted nothing to do with this life...ne didn't want to go through this ever again.

"You look so different." Stiles mumbles as he walks over to Derek with a grin.

"I look like a wax doll." Derek mutters as he pulls on his coat sleeve.

"You understand my pain now." Stiles sighs dramatically before reaching up to slick a few stray strands of hair back into place atop Derek's head.

"How did you manage this?" Derek asks softly.

"A lot of practice. Now remember: Shoulders back and head held high." Stiles instructs seriously before gently pecking Derek's cheek. "You'll do great."

"I don't know..."

"I do." Stiles chuckles softly.

"You look amazing." Derek mumbles with a smiles as he takes in the sight in front of him.

Stiles had been powdered and made up to make him look blemish free. He looked porcelain and fragile.

The blushes on his face made him looks thinner and smaller compared to Derek...and the black attire shrank him even more.

"You're staring."

"Sorry." Derek states with wide eyes before turning away.

"It's fine." Stiles chuckles before taking the other's hand.

"Come on. The ceremony starts soon."

.. . . ... . . ... . ..

The sight of everyone in the kingdom standing around him makes Derek's stomach churn.

Not even Stile's hand in his own is enough comfort and the werewolf finds himself slowly panicking slowly but surely.

"Smile and wave, Derek." the prince mumbles through his wide smile as he lifts his free hand to wave at a group of children.

Derek follows directions and turns to find his family clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

He feels his pulse slow as he smiles at them all before waving.

Logan grins at him widely before throwing him a thumbs up.

"Are you ready for this?" Stiles whispers softly as they walk slowly down the long runway towards Stiles' father.

"Absolutely." Derek whispers back.

"Good." Stiles chuckles before squeezing his hand reassuringly.

. . ... . . . . ... . ..

Stiles has never really noticed all the different shades of colors in Derek's eyes until now.

As he's staring into his eyes while his father reads out whatever non sense from a dusty old book about their duties and responsibilities...Stiles notices a lot of things about Derek Hale.

Like the fact that when he's nervous, he clenches his jaw really tight.

Or that his hands get sweaty when he's the center of attention.

Or that his eyes can never stay at one place for longer than three minutes.

Or that he's constantly looking from Stiles' eyes down to his lips.

Or that Derek blushes really easily.

"I solemnly swear to follow these laws and to protect my spouse at whatever costs." Derek chokes out with red cheeks.

"I solemnly swear to stand by my spouse and provide a strong shoulder to lean on." Stiles answers with a small smile.

I's just like they rehearsed.

It's perfect.

And with one last sentence from the king...it's official.

They are engaged.

. . ... . . . .. . . . ..

"I was so nervous." Derek mumbles between heated kisses as he and Stiles stumble into the prince's room clumsily.

"I noticed." the prince giggles before gasping when he's lifted off the ground and made to wrap his legs around the other's waist.

"You were just as nervous as I was." Derek mutters as he moves.

"I hid it well."

"Barely." Derek laughs before leaning in for another kiss.

"You did amazing, Derek."

"Can I ask you something?" Derek mumbles out as Stiles attacks his lips.

"What?" the teen asks with a huff.

"When we get married...will I become a Stilinski...or will you become a Hale?" Derek ask curiously.

"Yes." Stiles mutters out. "Now can we please return to our previous task?"

"aren't you eager."

"You have no idea." Stiles smirks as they tumble onto the bed.

"Wait...wait." Derek breathes out before moving to unbutton the top button of his coat. "I've bee suffocating this whole time."

"Come here." Stiles laughs as he pulls the bigger male down for another heated kiss.

"God, why haven't we ever done this before?"

"Because every time we've tried, your brothers interrupt."

"I am so sorry." Derek sighs as he works Stiles' coat off of his body.

"You should be."

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too." the prince whispers before tangling his fingers in Derek's hair and initiating another... very long make out session.

. ... . . . ... . . . ... . . ...


	24. Birthdays

**Have you guys ever done something so...idiotic...that when you look back on it you physically cringe? Today in AVID (Advancement Via Individual Determination) we had to share a memory that sticks out to us...and for some reason everyone decided to share something cringe worthy. Including myself.**

**And so I told my entire class about the time I rushed out of Sociology class and accidentally got the sleeve of my jacket caught on the door handle.**

**I went flying back the moment the door started to swing closed and I slammed right into the chest of my Section leader.**

**For those of you who don't know what a section leader is, they are the leaders of your section in band. Specifically marching band in my school. His name was Harsim and He's seriously one of the cutest things I've ever seen. I slammed into him so hard I sent both of us flying onto the ground in front of my teacher. She laughed and shook her head while the two of us scrambled up to our feet. The worst part?**

**He patted my back and said 'Easy there, freshman. No need to rush, God.' before walking out of the room and leaving me behind in disoriented mess.**

**Of course being AVID, everyone chuckled before comforting me...but I still found myself thinking about it during my next class. That memory is implanted in my brain...as one of the worst times of my life. Every time I think about it, I blush and I cringe and I can't stand it. It's horrible. **

**Anyway. Enough of my day.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

When Stiles wakes up, he can't help but grin.

He and Derek hadn't gone all the way the night before. They had however exhausted themselves with other activities.

The prince looks down to find Derek's head on his chest and the wolf's hand gripped the sheets beside the prince's figure.

"Derek." the prince mumbles out sleepily before shaking the other male gently.

"Mm...nt nw." his words are muffled by Stiles' skin and the prince can only chuckle before sighing and relaxing back into the pillows.

" You know that you promised me we'd go out today." Stiles states with a grin.

"Later." Derek growls before nuzzling Stiles' bare chest.

The prince squirms and laughs at the feeling before reaching over to run his fingers through the dark locks on top of his fiancé's to himself wit

"Derek Stilinski..." the prince mumbles to himself before smiling. "Stiles Hale..."

"Stilinski-Hale." Derek croaks out as he stirs.

"What?"

"We shouldn't have to pick one. We can keep both."

"That...is a really long last name."

"King Stilinski-Hale?" Derek muses as he leans on his elbow before bending to kiss Stiles gently.

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I."

"Come on. We're going out."

"Out?"

"We're riding today."

"Riding? As in on horses?"

"Yeah. Now wake up!"

... . . . ...

When Stiles hops off his horse as if it's nothing and begins to strip, Derek can't help but blush and fumble as he climbs off his own horse.

"What are you doing?" he hisses when Stiles strips off his upper half and begins on his trousers.

"What does it look like? Keep up of you can." the prince chuckles before yanking off his under garments and rushing past a line of bushes.

"Stiles!" Derek hisses before grabbing the prince's clothes and following after him.

When he crosses the bushes...Derek can only stare at the huge lake.

"Come on in; the water's fine." Derek looks over to find Stiles neck deep in the water.

"Are you insane?!"

"Just a little. Now come on. Before I drag you in myself."

"No. Absolutely not." Derek states with a frown before dropping the prince's clothes.

"Stop being a priss, Derek. Come on." Stiles groans as he comes nearer.

"Stop right there, Stiles."

"Not until you get in." The prince glares as he steps out of the water.

He chuckles when Derek looks away quickly with a frown.

"Stiles stop."

"No. Come on." Stiles pleads before reaching out to start unbuttoning the other male's coat and shirt.

"Why? We aren't prepared for this."

"We are." Stiles insists before pulling off Derek's shirt slowly to reveal hard muscle. "Now take off your pants and get in the water. Or else."

"Or else what?" Derek scoffs, already tugging off his trousers.

"Or I'll shove you in myself."

"Yeah right." Derek growls and allows his eyes to flash for a brief second before he stands up right, completely nude.

"Good. Now come on." Stiles blushes as he pulls Derek into the water and lets out an excited giggle before diving under water and swimming off.

"Stiles?" Derek calls, carefully trudging deeper into the lake. "Stiles this isn't funny."

"Boo!" Derek jumps in shock when Stiles lands on his back.

The prince wraps his legs and arms around Derek's body and Derek chooses to ignore the fact that they're both completely naked in favor os laughing and dunking himself under water.

. ... . . .. . ..

It's hours later that they both collapse on the grass outside the lake in gasping messes.

They had at some point began a game of cat and mouse, which left Stiles exhausted and Derek sated.

"You have the energy level of a twelve year old." Stiles wheezes out.

"Or a normal Werewolf." Derek chuckles and reaches over to move the prince's hair from his face.

"That too." Stiles grins.

"Stiles?"

"Hm?" the prince responds after he's given a quick peck.

"When do we get married?"

"If it were up to me, we'd already be in out honeymoon." the prince chuckles before reaching up and pulling Derek down for longer kiss.

"Can't wait for that."

The kisses deepen, quicken, and all at once they're both kissing in a sloppy frenzy as if they were both about to die.

"Two weeks. Just the two of us. In come place far from home." Stiles muses as Derek trails wet kisses down his throat.

"No family, no interruptions, no rules...just the two of us."

"Hm."

"That'll be the day."

"Fourteen days." Stiles grins.

"Smart allec." Derek scoffs.

"I'm just being informational." Stiles responds with innocent eyes.

"Come on. Let's get back to the castle. You father wanted us back for lunch."

"Daddy dearest always gets what he wants." Stiles sighs as Derek stands and grabs his shirt from the pile of clothes.

"You're wet."

"We both are. Come on." Derek sighs with a small smile.

"Why can't we stay here? Forever?"

"Because we have responsibilities and priorities."

"Screw them all."

"Come on, Stiles."

"You're lucky you're my fiancé." Stiles growls as he pulls on his underpants and trousers.

"Fiancé. I can get used to that word." Derek grins before pulling Stiles close to him.

Their chests ouch and they're so close, all Stiles has to do is lean forwards so he can get a kiss.

"What about husband?"

"Even better." Derek growls before kissing the prince.

" glad to hear."

. ... . . . ..

When They walk into the dinning room, they're both laughing at absolutely nothing.

Derek however stops dead in his tracks when the loud 'Happy Birthday' is shouted.

Stiles chuckles and continues walking towards everyone.

The table it full of platters and in the center...there's a four tier cake with eighteen red candles that have yet to be lit.

"Happy birthday!" Isaac laughs before hugging he prince tightly.

"And here I thought every one forgot." Stiles blushes and accepts the hug.

"Forget? How could we?" the king smiles before embracing his son.

"You're all very good actors. And actresses." the prince turns to Ms. McCall with a big grin.

"Thank you, Genim. Now, chef has prepared all your favorites. Let's eat, shall we?"

"Of course." the prince laughs.

Derek takes a seat beside Stiles and stays silent through the meal.

He felt horrible.

How could he forget today's date?

"Time for presents!" Scott cheers after the last fork is set down.

"What about the cake?" Stiles whines.

"In a minute." Stiles' father smiles.

"Me first!" Scott grins before handing over a poorly wrapped object.

"I wonder what it could be." the prince chuckles before ripping away the paper to reveal a leather bound book.

"It's a journal. You love to read...I thought you could try writing." Scott explains cautiously.

"Thank you, Scott."

"Derek Next!" Isaac grins before handing over a box.

The Beta shoots the older male a _'don't say anything'_ look as Stiles eagerly unwraps the package.

"It's a cloak." Stiles chuckles before pulling out the black and red fabric.

"Check the back." Isaac grins.

"It's the Hale Crest." Derek states, trying not too sound shocked himself.

"How did you even..." Stiles trails off at his rubs the crest in awe.

"Laura's amazing." Isaac butts in with a chuckle.

"Melissa and I picked this out together." Stiles' father explains before handing over a small box.

"Thank you." the prince nods to them both before opening it.

Inside, there's a silver rosary.

"It was your mother's." Ms. McCall explains with a small smile.

"She always said she'd give it to you when you got married." the kind adds with a shrug.

"Thank you. All of you."

"Cake time." Isaac states with a fond smile.

"Right!" The prince cheers before standing and grabbing the knife that had been set beside the cake.

All the while, Derek forces away the guilt inside his chest.

.. . . .. . . ..

It's later that night that Derek sees Isaac again.

"Thank you. For today." the future king mumbles as they slowly make their way to the Hale Field.

"No problem. It's actually from all of us. The pack I mean."

"...he's a Hale now."

"And you're a Stilinski."

"Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in Mates?"

"...I didn't believe in Werwolves when I was a kid. Now I am one. I don't think it'd make sense to rule out Mates. I'm not saying I believe in them. I do believe in Love though. If that helps any."

"...it doesn't. But thanks anyway." Derek chuckles.

"No problem. But for the record...if I did believe in Mates...I think I'd believe that you've found yours. It takes a lot to tame Derek Hale. I think only a very _very_ special person can do it in a single day."

"He didn't do it in a single day." Derek mutters just as Isaac rushes off to catch up with Scott.


	25. Today my Life Begins

**Sorry this took so long! I'm finally finishing up my finals and my Wednesday I'll be free and uploading this quicker.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**REVIEW?!**

It's two weeks later when Stiles is starring at himself through a mirror.

"You look amazing." Erica sighs as she runs her fingers through the prince's hair and carefully styles the brown locks.

"It's actually happening." he sighs as he stares.

"I can't believe it either."

... .. . . ...

Derek stares at his own reflection as he flattens out the black fabric of his coat.

"You barely even look like a commoner anymore." Isaac teases softly as he walks into the room when a box in his hands.

"Thank you. I think." Derek smiles slightly without looking away from the mirror.

"Sit."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

.. ... . . .. . . ...

"You're like Prince Charming." the king states as he walks in shortly after Erica walks out.

"I'm nervous." Stiles admits after standing from his stool and looking at his full reflection.

"Aren't you excited? You're marrying Romeo."

"Juliet's never done this before." Stiles chuckles as he pulls on his sleeves slightly.

"Juliet's father hasn't ever done this either. I have something for you."

Stiles turns to find his father holding a sword.

"What is that?"

"It's a sword. A gift from Mr. Hale."

"Mr. Hale?" Stiles asks in shock before taking the sword carefully.

"And Derek's brothers."

"It's amazing." Stiles sighs out as he takes the sword from it casing.

"You should strap it to your trousers."

"...I should."

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"...I'm proud of you." the king breathes out before pulling his son in for a tight hug.

. ... . . .. . . ...

"What are those?" Derek asks when Isaac pulls out a pair of epaulettes.

"They're a gift. From the King."

"The King?"

"He would be here himself, but he had to see to Stiles." Isaac sighs before walking over to place the pads on Derek's coat.

"What are these things?"

"They're special. Stiles' great grand father wore these to his wedding."

"Then why isn't Stiles wearing them? You'll see soon enough."

"Isaac?"

"Yes?"

"...it's really happening."

"Yeah."

"I'm getting married."

"And you're becoming King."

"...king..."

.. . .. . . .

"King." Stiles sighs after fastening the sword to himself.

"King." his father replies with a chuckle.

"Dad?"

"What is it?" the king asks when he notices his son's glossy eyes.

"...I wish Mom were here." the teen whispers before wiping away a stray year.

"She is here, Stiles."

"...physically I mean."

"...she's never too far away, Stiles. She watches over both of us."

The king stiffens when Stiles hugs him tightly.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Stiles?"

"I love you. You know that?"

"I do."

"Good."

.. . . .. . . .

"Isaac?"

"Yeah?"

"...we're brothers...right?"

"I guess so."

"Then this won't be weird?"

"What won't be weird?"

Isaac's question is answered when Derek pulls the younger boy into a tight hug.

"Thank you."

"...for what?" Isaac chuckles.

"For introducing him to me."

"But I didn't-"

"You did. Thank you."

"...your welcome, Derek. Good luck."

.. . . ... . . ...

When Derek stands at the alter, his hands behind his back and his body facing the back doors...he's a wreck.

He's scared, he's nervous, and he's giddy, and he's every other emotion.

His pack sits in the front door...but even that isn't enough to comfort him.

And when the organ starts playing and everyone stands...Derek gasps and looks up to the opened door with wide eyes.

... . . .. . . .

Stiles clings to his father's arm tightly as they walk down the aisle.

He has to think about every step just so that he doesn't trip and he has to remind himself to breathe.

And then...he sees him.

He sees Derek dressed in all black and he's suddenly...perfectly okay.

.. . . ...

The moment Derek's eyes fall on Stiles' all white form...he stands taller and he grins at his fiancé with pride.

Stiles.

His face was all Derek needed to see to know that everything would be okay.

.. . . ..

They don't ever break eye contact...not until Stiles' father hands over Stiles' hand to Derek before walking off to the side.

And through the ceremony, Derek stares at the prince with awe struck eyes.

And Stiles stares right back with a big smile.

When they finally say 'I Do'...everyone goes wild.

Derek's family cheers louder than everyone else, the King grins before laughing and hugging Isaac tightly, and Stiles Kisses Derek harder than he ever has before.

.. . . .. . . .

After their ceremony, Stiles and Derek don't leave the dance floor.

Derek keeps Stiles close to him and with every slow son, they sway more elegantly than any other couple.

And the newly wed couple shares not-so-secret kisses every chance they get.

Stiles is in heaven...and the moment they're told that it's time for them to board a carriage for their honey moon...Stiles swear he'd died and gone to the holy land.

... . . .. . . .

The trip to wherever it it they're going for two weeks is spent with Derek kissing the living daylights out of Stiles.

The empty carriage only holds the two of them and the driver can't see them, and so they take advantage of their resource.

Derek nips and kisses while Stiles pulls his husband closer.

"Genim Stilinski Hale." Derek mumbles between heated kisses.

"God I can't believe you're my husband." Stiles replies back with a sigh.

"It's about damn time."

"Remember when you said you couldn't wait for these two weeks?"

"Hm?"

"What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"So many things." Derek mutters before attacking the other's lips once more.

When they arrive, neither one bothers to look around; they stumble into the cabin they've been left at.

"Careful!" Stiles gasps when he hears something fall.

"Come on." Derek huffs after shutting the door and looking briefly at the house.

"Where?"

"Come on." Derek repeats with a smirk.

"...okay."

... . . . .. . . ...

They end up in a room somehow and it's only when Stiles in on back with Derek making a bruise on his neck that the reality of their current situation hits.

"Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Derek..." the prince whines softly before running his fingers over his husband's stubbled jaw and tugging gently.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks when he's pulled up.

"...I...I'm..."

Derek watches the younger male look away with bright cheeks.

"Stiles?"

"I'm not...experienced." Stiles finally mumbles out.

"...I didn't expect you to be."

Derek smiles slightly when the other boy glares up at him half heartedly.

"Why not?" the prince demands.

"You're...a prince. You've said that you've never been in a relationship before, I thought that included any sort of sexual relationship as well." Derek explains gently before reaching up to slick the former prince's hair away from his face.

"What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Are you...experienced?"

"...I am." Derek admits softly.

"With...who?"

"...an Argent. It happened a long time ago. It means nothing now."

"You're not...pure."

"...no."

"...who was he?"

"She."

"It was a woman?" the former prince asks with wide eyes.

"...yes..."

"God, now I'm even more embarrassed."

"Why?" Derek chuckles before leaning down to pepper the prince's smooth chin with kisses.

"Because...what If I'm not goo?"

"Good?" Derek mumbles.

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"The very fact that it'll be you, Stiles, is good enough." Derek sighs softly.

"You're just saying that."

"Am I?"

"...yes."

... . . .. . . . . ...

Their night was spent fumbling cautiously and nervously as Derek deflowered the eighteen year old.

"Derek?" the younger of the two mumbles after they've settled in their bed.

Derek lays on his back, with Stiles draped over half of him. A warm pair of lips ghost their way over his chest while fingers run up and down his stomach.

"Hm?" Derek answers after letting out a yawn.

"Can I ask you something?"

"since when do you ask?"

Stiles smiles against his skin before sighing.

"When we get back...can we stay the way we are?"

"...what do you mean?"

"I want to be like you parents; I want to always be like this."

"...only if you promise _me_ something."

"Anything."

"...you don't ever change. For anyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just promise me."

"...I promise."

"Good." Derek smiles slightly before leaning over to plant a firm kiss on Stiles' lips.

.. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . ...

The next two weeks are spent in a lust filled haze.

Stiles doesn't really remember a time when they weren't either in bed or in the kitchen.

And when they're finally on their way back to the castle...they're holding hands...just waiting for their lives to finally start.

"Stiles?" Derek asks at some point.

"Hm?" the now King turns to his husband with a wide smile.

"I love you." Derek grins as the carriage starts moving again.

"...I love you too, Derek."

.. . . . . . . . ..

When they reach the kingdom, Stiles presses his face up against the window and waves at the children that rush to the street to watch the kings' horses and carriage.

Derek watches his husband chuckle and wave at the children before sighing and leaning back in his seat.

His life...was finally beginning.


	26. A Ranch And A Dog

**Teen Wolf is officially back. My Sterek feels are bubbling. I'm out for summer. And I'm ready to go!**

**This story will be ending pretty soon and I'll be moving on to my next project.**

**I'll be ranting pretty soon in these A/Ns and I'm not ashamed to admit it.**

**Monday's episode was amazing and I'm pumped for ep. 2!**

**Don't forget to review and if you guys need someone to gush or rant to, I'm always here!**

**ENJOY!**

"Welcome back." Isaac greets them at the castle doors. He's standing alone, with a small grin on his face.

"Thank you." Stiles smiles before starring at the other teen. "Isaac?"

"Hm?"

"...there's something different about you..."

"What do you mean?" Derek asks after following his husband towards the doors.

"Why...what ever _do_ you mean?" Isaac asks with a frown as an index finger rubs a small gold button on the neck of his coat.

"Oh my..._congratulations_!" Stiles laughs before launching himself at the other boy.

"Thank you. Your father surprised me with it barely an hour after your leave." Isaac chuckles as he hugs the king back.

"Derek, we are in the presence of a royal aid." Stiles states with a wide smile.

"Your royal aid to be more precise." Isaac chuckles softly.

"You're kidding." Stiles states with wide eyes.

"No. Your father offered me the role. I took it. I thought that...with Derek's secrets and your...free life style...only I would be able to take the upmost care of you both."

"...you're...my beta." Derek states unsurely.

"In royal, matters yes."

"And in pack matters?"

"You're not my alpha, Derek." Isaac states seriously.

"...I wouldn't have it any other way, Isaac." Derek smiles slightly before patting the younger boy on the back.

"Neither would I. Now, both of you...come with me."

"Where's my father?" Stiles asks as he follows.

"He left."

"He what?"

"He received an official letter. He told me to tell you not to worry and that he'd be back soon."

"Why had he gone, and not Derek and I?"

"You two were away. He didn't want to spoil your fun."

"...I still don't think he shouldn't have gone alone."

"He didn't. Melissa McCall joined him."

"Scott's mother?" Derek asks with a confused frown.

"They're close." Stiles explains with a shrug.

"So where are we going?"

"Your vacation is over gentlemen. Time to begin our work." Isaac states as he leads them into the study.

"Work?" Stiles and Derek ask in unison.

"Stiles, you've said countless times that his kingdom needs brightening. It's time to fix things." Isaac explains before waving them over to a table.

"What is all this?" Derek asks after seeing the countless pieces of paper and maps.

"Plans. Facts, Chances. Opportunities!" Isaac grins before grabbing a particular map and rushing to a wall to pin it up.

"Is that-"

"A map of Beacon hills from when your mother ruled." Isaac nods.

"It was so big." Stiles whispers with wide eyes.

"This is beacon hills now." Isaac sighs as he pins up another beside the first. It's newer...but just barely half the size of the first.

"It's pathetic." Derek sighs.

"It doesn't have to be! We can make things better!" Isaac states before moving back to the table.

"How?"

"By changing things. You two are...rare and amazing."

"I'm flattered Isaac but-"

"No. You're the answer. You're the key!" Isaac cuts off Stiles before holding up a large scroll. "You are the people who can make things happen."

"How?" Derek demands.

"By being the rulers we used to have! By being caring, and loving, and confident. By spreading the love that this kingdom has been deprived of. By erasing the memory of dread! By being happy. By being proud! Stiles this is your chance to make things happen!"

"...this is my chance." Stiles mumbles as he looks at the maps on the walls. "Derek, this is my chance!" the king grins up at his husband before laughing and rushing to the windows.

"What are you doing?" Derek demands with wide eyes when Stiles begins to open the windows.

"I'm changing things! Open all the windows! First thing's first: no more darkness. No more dreary. No more gloomy. I want this castle resorted to the way my mother had it. I want Reds and whites. And blacks but only as outlines. I want golds and silvers and I want those gates in the front never to be closed. Get a gardener. I want trees and flowers! Call Erica I need her color expertise. Call Boyd, I want him to be our organizer. Get-"

"Stiles!" Derek pulls the fidgeting king into his arms with a sigh. "Just calm down for a second."

"No! Don't you get it?"

Derek only frowns and shrugs uncertainly.

"We can change things! Your family!" Stiles suddenly gasps before grinning widely.

"What about them?"

"A ranch. A big one. With a big home, and big fields so that Logan and Leisy and Lilly can run around and play all day."

"Stiles-"

"And we'll paint it blue just like your mother's always wanted."

"Stiles-"

"And we'll get Laura a special spindle so that she can sew all she wants! And her and Erica can always do your fittings and dressings and-"

"Stiles!"

"...what?" Stiles asks with an exasperated sigh.

"...You really have to calm down. One things at a time!"

"A ranch, Derek."

"...do you mean it?"

"Yes! A big blue one! On our side of the kingdom!"

"...in the field behind the castle?"

"In the _fields_!" Stiles giggles before wriggling out of Derek's arms. "I can already see it! And we'll get a dog!"

"...Stiles."

"What? I've always wanted a dog!"

"You already have one." Isaac states with a big smile.

"Very funny." Derek growls before rolling his eyes.

"Come on Derek, please? A hound dog! With big floppy ears." Stiles grins.

"...maybe." Derek finally sighs.

"Yes." The king cheers before walking over to Isaac.

"How soon can we get the ranch started and done? I want it two stories. With a room for everyone and with the best appliances."

"...God, help me?" Derek mumbles softly.

"I'm on it." Isaac laughs before rushing out of the room.

"Come on, let's go talk to Scott." Stiles states before grabbing Derek's hand and beginning to drag him off.

"Why?"

" My dog!" the king states simply.

"Alright, Alright. But I'm naming him!"

"...deal."

.. . ... . ... . . . . ...


	27. Genim and Stiles

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

When John Stilinski's carriage drives through the kingdom, he's utterly shocked at what he finds.

Dozens of children of all ages roam the stone streets and the younger ones run along side his horses happily before waving at him through the small window of his coach.

Above, hanging in the spaces between buildings, hang small red and black alternating flags.

There's people roaming about, there's chatter, and there's...color.

For the first time in ages, John sees smiles and happiness in Beacon Hills.

"Do you see this?" Melissa asks in awe as she looks out the window.

"How can I not?"

.. . .. . . ... ..

"What are you doing in here?" Peter demands with Derek walks into the black smith shop.

"I'm here for work." Derek deadpans.

"Derek." Peter sighs before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I have things to do. Things that don't involve my father's orders."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have ideas. And I need the shop to make them happen. Where's everyone else?"

"...out. Now what are you talking about? And don't be so vague this time."

"Stiles wants to change things-"

"Oh I can see that very clearly." Peter states before waving a hand at the window that outlooks the town.

"I want to make a few changes to the castle."

"The castle?"

"Just a few things. How excuse me."

"And where does your dearest husband think you are?"

"Why?"

"Because I know you, dearest nephew. You'd never tell him the truth about something like this.

"He thinks I'm visiting Logan."

"And he didn't come with you?"

"He wanted to come but I convinced him not to."

"And how did you manage that?"

"I put him in a room full of curtain fabrics with Erica."

"Ah."

Derek nods as he slips on a worker's apron and moves to a station.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

.. . .. . .. ...

Stiles is holding up two different fabrics to a window when Isaac bursts into the room, gasping for breath.

"What is it?" the king asks with wide eyes.

"You...come...way." Isaac gasps out.

"Use your words, pup." Erica sighs with crossed arms.

"You need to come see this." Isaac states before pointing somewhere wildly.

"What?" Erica mumbles as she and Stiles follow the other werewolf.

Isaac rushes them to the front doors and burst through them suddenly to reveal the scene.

Stile stares...before laughing.

"This is what you're freaked out about?" The king asks as he takes in the image.

There are boys, teenagers, running around the Castle's front lawn. There's a tattered ball being kicked around and Stiles watches with a smile as girls crowd around the gates and cheer on the sweating males.

"What do we do?" Scott demands as he walks up to the king, Erica, and Isaac.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks with a frown.

"Do you want us to just...leave them be?"

"...what else would you do?" Stiles asks in confusion.

"Stiles, this is royal land."

"And? They're having fun. Besides, it's not like they're vandalizing. Let them play."

"King Stilinski!" Stiles turns to find a pair of boys standing at the bottom of the steps with wide grins.

"Yes?"

"Would you care to join us, your highness?" one of them asks before holding out the brown tattered ball.

"He's busy, kids-"

"I'd love to." Stiles cuts Scott off with a chuckles before quickly pulling off his coat and handing it to Erica. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Stiles!" Isaac hisses before huffing.

"What is he doing?" Scott demands as the three of them watch Stiles run over to one of the huddled groups.

"Who knows." Isaac groans.

"Oh...no." Erica whispers before pointing towards the gates.

The three werewolves groan at the sigh of the royal carriage.

.. . .. . ... . . . .. ...

When Derek walks through the gates of the castle, he has to stop and take in the scenery in front of him.

There's kids.

Dozens of kids.

And they're running around the yard.

And in the middle of those kids...is his husband.

"Hey Derek!" The werewolf looks up to find Isaac and Scott waving him over.

"What is going on?" he demands once he's reached them.

"Your husband is playing with the kingdom's boys." Derek turns to find John smiling slightly at him.

"My husband?"

"Yes."

Derek turns back to find Stiles walking towards them.

He's sweaty and there's stains on his clothes...bit he's grinning like a madman as he waves to the children.

"Hey." the brunette greets the ebony with a quick kiss before chuckling.

"What were you doing?" Derek asks with a small frown.

"It's called soccer-"

"I know what it's called; I've played it my entire life. I mean what is going on."

"...perfection. That's what's going on." Stiles states.

"What are you talking about?"

"...they're not afraid of me."

"Why would they be?"

"Maybe because no one from here's ever even stepped foot outside?"

"Change is happening." John states as he watches the boys start another game.

"Good change. And I'm having fun while it happens." Stiles nods.

"You had fun?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! And I actually scored!"

"...okay..."

"Okay?"

"Okay. Play with them." Derek grins.

"You know, this is the first real game I've ever played." Stiles states with a chuckle.

"I think they're calling you." John states before nodding.

Stiles turns to find the large group looking over at him with expectant looks.

"I'm done." he calls with a shrug.

Derek watches them all groan before nodding and moving to start a game.

"You know...this could actually be good."

"This _is_ good." Stiles corrects.

"Come on. You're done playing." Erica sighs before grabbing the honey eyed King's arms and beginning to drag him off.

"Okay, okay!"

.. . . .. . . .

"You know, I'm actually really excited." Stiles mumbles as he and Derek prepare for bed.

"Did you think you wouldn't be?" Derek asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No. But I didn't think that things would be like this."

"Define 'this'."

"It's fun. I'm...changing things. Making them better."

"You're going to be the best king this kingdom has ever known." Derek sighs before walking over to pull his husband's back flush against his chest.

"We." Stiles grins after leaning back.

"I feel like I'm more of a Behind The Scenes person."

"Nonsense. You're going to be right with me."

"Doing?"

"Anything you can. It take two to tango."

"What does dancing have to do with this?" Derek chuckles.

"Can I please just sound intelligent?"

"You don't just sound intelligent. You are." Derek pecks the shorter male's check before beginning to pull him towards their bed.

"How do you know?" Stiles asks as he crawl in between the sheets.

Derek scoffs before reaching over the other king to grab a book form their night stand.

"No idiot...no _normal_ person would read these books without a hitch. No one that isn't brilliant can carry on a conversation about who knows what for hours at a time."

"Who knows what? We could be speaking gibberish."

"Not when you start relating everything to reality. I've heard you speak with your father; you're very smart."

"...You aren't all that bad yourself." Stiles grins as he scoots over to straddle his husband.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean."

"You know exactly what I- oh my..." Derek trails off a he shifts with wide eyes. "What..._what_?"

"Your compliments please me." Stiles shrugs before blushing.

"This much?" Derek asks in shock.

"Only you." Stiles mumbles before leaning forward to kiss his husband.

"Stiles your father-"

"Is across the castle. And even if he were right next door, there is nothing wrong with sleeping with my husband."

"Stiles!"

Derek's complaints stop there.

Mostly because Stiles makes sure to keep both of their mouths occupied but also because after a very convincing show of Stiles stripping off his clothes, Derek had absolutely no complaints.

.. . . ... . ..

"You are so not the innocent boy I first met." Derek mumbles after they settle, making Stiles chuckle.

"And you are not the stotic man I met."

"Would you prefer me to be?"

"Absolutely not." Stiles grins.

"Good."

"Would you prefer me to be innocent?"

"...honestly?"

"...yes."

"...I see you as two different people."

"What do you mean?"

"You're...Stiles. But you're also Genim. Genim is this quiet, shy, lost prince. He's looking for love and a fairy tale life and he's honestly not sure what he's doing. He's innocent and he follows all the rules. Then there's Stiles. He's reckless and he's a normal boy that will follow his desires until he gets what he wants. He's not afraid to stand up for what he believes in. And do you want to know something?"

"Hm?"

"He's amazing in bed." Derek grins when he's hit halfheartedly on the shoulder.

"And which do you prefer?"

"I don't have a preference. They both meld together...to make you. And I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good." Derek pecks the king lovingly before sighing.

"So am I really good in bed?"


	28. Epilogue

**Yes, it is that time in a story. **

**The ending.**

**It has been an amazing ride with you all but it is time to put this tale to rest. **

**A new project is coming however!**

**Soon. Very soon. **

**Keep an eye out for my next upload!**

**But until then, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**20 YEARS LATER**

The rules are simple, set to keep the young royalty both safe and content. They were simply to show no weakness, study rigorously, and at some point before their eighteenth birthday find a fiancé.

Conner knows this. He 's been taught the rules before he was even taught to speak or walk. And, of course, he followed them to the 'T' without complaint or question. Prince Conner wanted nothing more than to please his fathers, especially because...it was so simple to do so. He had the parents everyone wanted...the parents who understood.

.. . . ... . . .. . . ...

Beacon Hills was once a bleak and miserable kingdom. A place hidden by trees and fog. It was once a place where not even grown men roamed the streets after sun down. It was once ruled by a widower. A man who had lost his everything and had a down fall that lead to the kingdom's same demise.

Now...it is not.

Beacon Hills is bright and happy.

It's a place pulled straight out of story books.

It's a place where the children run and play. Where parents are happy to live. And a place where no one person starves.

It's rules by two kings.

One of royal blood.

And the other a simple man who was once a commoner.

Beacon Hills is perfect.

At least to its population it is.

"Good morning, Prince Conner!" Bart calls as he walks into the prince's room with a fresh set of clothes. "Oh...you're awake."

"Good morning, Bart." the prince turns to smiles slightly at his care taker.

"Breakfast is ready down stairs for you. Your parents await."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

.. . . .. . . . . ...

"Good morning, Conner." Stiles greets his seventeen year old son as he sits to his left.

"Good morning." the ebony yawns.

"Any plans for today?" Derek asks with a small smile.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about something. It's the first Saturday of the month and Bart is scheduled to go into the kingdom to buy goods today. I was wondering if I could...go with him?"

"..." Conner looks at his husband with a pointed look before smiling slightly.

"I don't see why not. Just promise me not to cause trouble." Stiles grins.

"Really?"

"Good morning, Stiles. Derek. Good morning, Conner." Isaac greets as he walks in with a ginger in his heels.

"Good morning." Derek chuckles.

"What is so funny?" the other werewolf asks with a frown.

"Conner will be going with Bart into the kingdom today."

"...I see." Isaac chuckles.

"Come on." Conner mumbles before dragging his care taker away from the dinning room and Isaac.

.. . .. . . . . . .. . . ...

"Happy Anniversary." Derek whispers into his husbands ear as they stand outside, waiting for their son that night.

" I heard you the first dozen times." Stiles chuckles before turning to place a kiss on his husband's mouth.

"Just like to remind you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Twenty years together, I love saying that." Derek whispers as Stiles turns back to the streets.

"There he is." Stiles whispers before pointing.

"How do you think things went?"

"...hopefully history repeated itself. At this rate, our on is an exact replica of myself. The only difference is that he just flat out refuses a spouse."

"The right person will come." Derek reassures.

"I hope so."

"Dad!" Conner smiles as he walks up the front steps to stand in front of his parents.

"Yes?" Derek chuckles.

"I had...a good time today." their son chuckles before walking past them and into their home.

"...Stiles?" Derek mumbles with wide eyes.

"I know that smile." Stiles whispers to himself. "Conner!"

"Hm?" the teen turns half way up the stairs to face his father with a smile.

"Who are they?" the king asks with an excited smile.

"...he's a blacksmith."

"History does repeat itself." Derek sighs as he shits the castle doors. "God help me."


End file.
